My Love and My Forever
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: College student Antonio gets a job as a waiter in a small but busy family owned Italian restaurant, where he just can't seem to keep his eyes of his fellow waiter. How will asking and dating the boss's grandson work out, and just how long will the relationship last. Spain/S.Italy Prussia/S.Italy or America/S.Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Outside a small family owned restaurant, up in the front window, was a white sign with big bold red letters all in capitals. It read "HELP WANTED". College sophomore Antonio was desperate to find a new job after getting fired from his last one. His parents back in Spain were paying for his classes; he just had to come up with the money for rent on his own. Antonio walked inside and saw that there was only one waiter, a younger man no older than nineteen.

The waiter wore a bitter scowl and shot a narrow, animal-like glare at whoever dared to stare or look at him funny. His legs were long and slender and he was holding one of those super-huge trays on his shoulder with many pasta dishes on top of it. He glanced over at Antonio for just a split second before looking forward again. His eyes were a dark hazel, or maybe dark green. Antonio hadn't gotten a good enough look at them to be able to tell.

Antonio's eyes followed him, going from the shape of his shoulders down the length of his back until a loud booming voice roared out in front of him. "Just one for today!" The voice was the overly cheerful kind, but it was loud and forceful. Jumping nearly out of his skin, Antonio's eyes snapped forward. The man before him was a large, much older version of the waiter. His hair was dyed brownish to hide the grays, and he had a beard, light brown eyes, and a huge white smile.

Shaking his head, Antonio stared at the man. His hair was crazy; it had random curls that sprung out any which way they pleased and looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. The man's Italian accent reminded Antonio of home. "I'm not a customer. I saw your sign in the window and I wanted to see if the position was still open." he told the older man, trying to sound as formal as possible. He wanted to make a good first impression, but when the waiter walked by them again, his tray at his side, Antonio couldn't help but let his eyes wander back over to him.

The man gave another big smile and nodded his head. "_Si_, I've been hoping that someone would come in and ask. Is it possible for you to start today? We could really use the help!" The man didn't wait for Antonio to reply as he tied an apron around his waist. He waved the slender-legged waiter over and wrapped his arm around Antonio's shoulders. "Meet our new waiter, umm... I didn't get your name." the older man said, half apologetically, half expectantly.

"It's Antonio." the aforementioned said, flashing the entrancing waiter a smile. The older man laughed and gave Antonio a serving tray.

"Well Antonio, Lovi here will show you the ropes. Hey, Lovino, why don't you have him meet your brother and Ludwig before the after-church crowd gets here?" he asked the waiter. Lovino rolled his eyes and walked toward the back of the restaurant to what must have been the kitchen. Antonio followed after him with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Inside the kitchen a younger, smiling version of Lovino looked up from a pot of boiling water. The young cook looked sixteen, his face a lot like who Antonio guessed was his brother, but his hair was a lighter brown, and his eyes as well. Even the color of his skin was lighter than his brother's. "We've finally gotten another waiter! That's _meraviglioso_!" he squealed happily. His voice was as cheerful as the older man from before, just not as deep and powerful.

The other cook then appeared holding a large pot filled with water, which he set on the stove with ease. He was large, with wide shoulders and arms that looked like they could crush your skull. His hair was gelled back and was a sunny blond, which went perfectly with his bright blue eyes. Antonio stuck out his hand and smiled at them both. "_Hola_! I'm Antonio, the new waiter." he said.

The blond man shook his hand. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I cook and clean and fix things around here. " he said in a thick German accent. He quickly turned back to his cooking, letting Antonio know that he wasn't the type for long conversations. The Lovino look-alike didn't take his hand; he instead leapt at Antonio and gave him a big welcoming hug. Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited for the hug to be over.

"I'm Feliciano, but everyone but Ludwig calls me Feli, so you can too if you'd like! I cook mainly, oh, and I help Ludwig clean, but he won't let me help him fix things! The big guy who hired you is mine and Lovi's grandpa, you can call him Grandpa too, he won't mind, only Ludwig calls him sir. Oh, and Lovi is my big brother, people think we're twins because we look so much alike but, nope, I'm younger! I hope you like working here, it get really busy sometimes!" Feliciano said in a friendly, bubbly voice. Antonio got the feeling that he would never shut up, even if he was gagged.

Antonio smiled at Feliciano. He was adorable in a kid-brother sort of way and put him instantly at ease, though he was already pretty relaxed. He already had a good feeling about his new job. His last job had been horrible, and he silently vowed that he would never work for a fast food place ever again.

"So, what's the dress code here?" he asked, knowing that all restaurants like this had some sort of formal dress code. He looked over at Lovino, this time at what he was wearing. Lovino's shirt was a deep olive green which brought out the color of his eyes. It was tucked into a pair of pin stripped black pants, and the first two buttons were left undone.

Lovino looked at him strangely and sighed. "Shit has to either be red, white, or green. Just like the Italian flag. Black dress pants and slip resistant shoes the last thing we want is for you to fall on your ass and sue ours off." Lovino grabbed a smaller tray which he filled with full glasses, some with soda others with iced tea. He balanced the tray on the top of his hand and rushed out the door to get back to work; he had wasted enough time listening to those idiots talk.

Antonio grabbed a tray from the counter and rushed after his new coworker. Once he caught up to him, he asked where he should begin working. Lovino pointed to the left side of the restaurant and then left to his own table, muttering under his breath about the stupidity of the new waiter. Antonio sighed lightly, then plastered his usual smile across his face and began taking orders. He worked quickly and hard and made sure to be as nice as possible to his tables; he would smile and talk to them and make them feel welcome so that hopefully they would return. At the end of the day, he and the owner (Grandpa Vargas) signed some papers and he was made a formal member of the staff.

After shoving his tips into his wallet, he started to help Lovino close up. He washed the tables and dishes, then rolled silverware into napkins for the next day. Once he was done with that, he watched, strangely hypnotized, as Lovino swept under tables and chairs, getting all the food people had dropped. A drop of sweat rolled down his coworker's jaw and neck. Grumbling, he set the broom against the wall, then went to pull a bottle of wine from the bar. He filled two glasses and brought one to Antonio, keeping the other for himself. He then sat at the table across from Antonio and undid the third and forth buttons of his shirt, taking a sip of his wine. He spun the glass slowly in his hand.

"Red is my favorite," he said, taking another sip. Antonio bit lip and stared at Lovino, then took a half-hearted sip of his own wine, not tasting a drop. Was Lovino trying to tempt him? Antonio took another sip, this time trying to focus on the flavor rather than his coworker. Red was one of his favorites as well, and this one was particularly good, letting Antonio know that Lovino had excellent taste.

His eyes roved over Lovino's face, trying to pinpoint his exact age. If he remembered correctly, the drinking age in America was twenty one. Lovino didn't look to be twenty-one, though he must have been if he was this knowledgeable about wine. Antonio was twenty-two, and he hoped Lovino was around the same.

"How old are you, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino said with a glare. "You don't know me well enough for that yet, so call me Lovino, bastard! And for your information, I'm nineteen, not like it's any of your business." Lovino grumbled and drank more of his wine; some rolled from the corner of his mouth. He wiped the trail away and refilled his glass. Antonio sighed quietly. He got the feeling that Lovino had been drinking during closing for a really long time now, and wasn't about to stop even though he was underage. With another sigh he finished his glass and set it on the table in front of him

Antonio folded his hands together, setting his elbows on the tabletop and resting his chin on top of his hands. "So, Lovino, do you go to school still? How about college?" he asked curiously. Most of the cleaning was done, though they still had to mop, so some small talk wouldn't hurt. Probably. Also, he wanted to get to know more about his slender-legged coworker.

Lovino took another sip of wine, then downed the rest of the glass. "I graduated high school last year and I don't have the time for college. I have to work here and help the old man out. He needs my help, and Feli won't stay since he wants to become a real cook, like take classes and everything. That potato-headed _bastardo_ will go anywhere Feli goes." Lovino rolled his eyes at this, topping off his glass and looking at Antonio questioningly. Antonio nodded slightly, gesturing with two fingers that he only wanted a little more. "Those two are a _thing_." Lovino told him as he filled Antonio's glass a quarter of the way.

It was easy to tell that Lovino was a totally different person then his brother. He was ruder, meaner, and sexier. He and Feliciano didn't even look all that much alike; Lovino's hair was a dark brown where Feli's was light, his eyes (now that Antonio could really see them) were hazel where Feli's were caramel, and his skin was dark, darker than Feli's light tan. He had a smooth olive complexion, a skin tone that was seen to be very beautiful on women back in Italy. Antonio loved how Lovino's skin looked on him. It seemed to suit him perfectly, and went well with his dark hair and rude attitude. He wondered what his skin would feel like underneath the tips of his fingers, or what it would be like pressed against his lips. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, then got to his feet.

"We should finish cleaning." he said, moving to the kitchen to look for the mop.

Lovino poored himself another glass and drank it down before getting to his feet to help. By the time they were done mopping, he was totally and completely tripping on his own feet…drunk. Antonio stared at him before finally taking his arm and lifting him to his feet. "I'm calling your grandfather." he told him, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He saw that his friends had been sending him texts; he would ignore them for now.

"Don't bother… I don't live far from here. You kn-know the apartments by the Target?" Lovino asked as he placed on hand on the table for balance, his other hand gripping Antonio's shirt tightly. Antonio looked at him searchingly. He didn't want Lovino to get into trouble, though, so he closed his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I walked to work… it's that c-close." Lovino told him, swaying where he stood. "I can show you how to get there."

"Fine," Antonio said with a small sigh. He wrapped one arm around Lovino's waist to keep him steady, then walked out the back door of the restaurant to the parking lot. The Spaniard walked Lovino over to a red, gold-trimmed motorcycle, pulling some keys from his pocket. Lovino stared at the bike, then to the sticker of the Spanish flag on the front. It didn't sink in that that bike belonged to Antonio until the moment Antonio was placing the spare helmet over Lovino's head.

Antonio pulled on his own helmet, then helped Lovino onto the bike. Lovino's cheeks were bright red as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist to keep from falling off. "Hang on tight, _querido_." Antonio said with a slight smirk, starting the bike. It roared to life and he felt the arms around him grow tighter. He sped out of the parking lot and towards the apartment buildings by the Target, trying to focus on the road and not the hands clasped around his middle.

He turned left and drove past a small drug store before seeing Target and the apartments. He turned towards them and drove slowly through the rows of buildings, which were set up in a combination of letters and numbers. Row one was apartments 'A', then each door had the letter 'A' and a number. Lovino was in the fourth row, the 'D' apartments, apartment "D Eight."

Lovino explained it all to Antonio and pointed to his apartment window. "It's that one." he said. His words were even more slurred now, and Antonio nearly began giggling at how cute he sounded.

Antonio drove over to the door and parked his bike. He then helped Lovino off by lifting him up by his waist into the air like he weighed no more than twenty pounds. Lovino didn't even notice the Spaniard's strength; he was to drunk and to happy to be home.

Antonio took his arm and helped him up the two sets of stairs to his apartment. Once at the door, Lovino pulled out his keys and searched for the right one. He only had three keys and even when drunk it never took him long to find the right one. His face seemed to turn a darker shade of red and he turned towards Antonio. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Antonio smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets as he walked down the steps. He got the feeling he was going to love his new job. He just had a really good feeling about it, not to mention his new coworker. "A very good feeling indeed!" he said mentally, chuckling aloud. He climbed onto his bike and went home; he couldn't wait to go to work.

….

_Hey there everybody. Sorry for not writing anything in awhile I realized that darker fan fics are just not for me so I'm putting The Corus up for adoption. Now I'm not really sure how that works but if you want to finish it that would be awesome because I'm not going to. So just let me know if you're interested. _

_But as for this fic its romance and I can do that. I just got a new boyfriend, so I'm going to use our relationship to help keep me motivated. I already have seven chapters done; I just got to type them up. Also I have a new job so that should be fun. Well I hope you guys like this fan fiction because I do._

_Also the title has a secret meaning that you all don't find out until later. _

_This fan fiction was inspired by Google Translate (just kidding)_


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days of working with Antonio, Lovino had enough. The always smiling and cheerful Spaniard just could not stay there any longer. It wasn't that Antonio was a bad worker; in fact he was downright amazing. He was nice and polite even to the rudest of customers, fast, strong, he carried the huge trays like they were nothing.

No it wasn't that at all, but Lovino needed him gone, no questions asked. And there was only one way he could rid of him; there was only one person he could speak to about this dilemma. Good old grandpa, talking with the old man should rid of that tomato headed bastard quick and easily.

So Lovino sat with his grandfather. He stared at him and waited for him to look at him. His little brother looked more like their grandfather then he did. Their hair was the same light brown color, the same goes for their eyes, and they both had the same dorky happy smile. Lovino sometimes wondered where his darker completion came from; maybe it was from the grandmother he never had the chance to meet.

His grandfather finally met his eyes, in that look of parental curiosity. His grandfather had seen the look on his dear grandson's face; it was that look he always got when he was thinking to hard about a certain matter. He just loved how his grandson over thought things that were actually rather simple. Lovino took a breath and stared at him with an expression of pure upmost determination. "I want you to fire Antonio!" He said at last.

Grandpa Varnas blinked, puzzled by the demand. He wasn't about to fire the guy without a good reason. He would never admit to it but he needed the bastard more then he let on. They were seriously under manned here. They needed every employee they could wrap their hands on. He just couldn't understand why his dear grandson would want him gone…unless.

Grandpa Varnas gave a smile and he crossed his big muscular arms over his chest. "Care to explain to me why I should fire him. I mean there has to be a very good reason for you to come to me about this." Lovino bit his lip, he was hoping that his grandfather wouldn't question his strange request, but he guess he should have known better than that.

Without much hesitation Lovino came up with an answer. "He's a distraction!" He yelled and instantly wished he could have sucked the words back into his mouth and up to his brain, so he could keep from saying it. 'Distraction' was the wrong word to use. Oh who was he kidding, it was the perfect word to use.

Lovino couldn't help it; he didn't even notice he was doing it half the time. Lovino could help but to sneak peeks at his fellow waiter. Those strong arms, long powerful legs, those green eyes that got any girl to instantly swoon in his direction and cause his mind to go blank, and his perfectly round ass. Lovino nearly spilled glasses of water on one of his tables because he was too busy staring at it to pay attention to what he was doing. Antonio was hot and it was distracting poor Lovino from his job

So in the end distracting was the perfect word explaining why Antonio should be fired. He had Lovino tripping over his own feet, messing up all the time, he was causing his work ethic to go down the drain. But his grandfather could know that, he would never let it go, or worst, he might try to play match maker. Lovino shivered at the thought. He had to think of a new word, Lovino's mind raced and in a moment of panic said the first word that popped into his head. "He's an attraction!" Lovino whole face turned red. That was an even worst word to use.

Grandpa Varnas gave a laugh as he stood. He watched as his poor grandson tried to fix what he said, but it was far too late for that now. "I'm sorry Lovi but Antonio stays. You'll just have deal with your little _distraction_ or get used to having him around. I'm not about to fire anyone." He teased and sent Lovino back to work with a devious smirk.

Lovino darted into the kitchen with his head down. He just wanted to go die from pure embarrassment, go die in some place where no one would ever find him. He rubbed the blush from his cheeks and grabbed the plates of food from the kitchen, lining them along his arm. He flew out the door to give them to his table.

Antonio walked past him with a huge tray on his shoulder. Lovino had to think really hard to keep from looking at him, but at last his eyes just had a mind of their own. They scanned up Antonio's body real quick before returning to looking at the table in front of him.

Antonio set his tray down at a empty table and started handing out the plates to the customers. He gave the people the brightest smile. "I hope everyone has a wonderful dinner, if there is anything else you need please let me know and I'll be sure to get it for you right away." He said like serving them was the highlight of day.

Lovino darted into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He quickly gulped it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Antonio came in with that smile still on his face; it was always on his face. Lovino looked at him then refilled his water. He could feel the blush creeping back into his face, he hated the feeling of it, and he hated how the stupid blush looked on his face.

Feliciano looked over at his brother from over a pot of boiling water. The biggest smile crossed his face as he saw the adorable frustrated look and the red of his blush on his face. He also saw that Lovino was trying to keep from looking at a certain waiter.

Lovino felt the kitchen almost as quickly as he got in it. This time he honestly tried his hardest to focus on work. By the time closing came around he was more than ready to go home and eat then go to bed. His feet were swollen and sore, his belly was growling like a baby dinosaur. They really needed more help at the restaurant. They needed another waiter, maybe two, another cook, and a bus boy.

That night it was Feliciano and Ludwig's turn to do the closing cleaning. Lovino was glad that he didn't have to stay at that place any longer then he actually had to. He desperately just wanted to go home. He started walking for the apartment building; his scooter he rode to work nearly every day had gotten a flat.

Antonio walked up behind him wearing that never fading smile. "Hey Lovino, I'm meeting up with some friends from class at Denny's and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along. It'll be a lot of fun!" He said. Lovino stopped walking and turned to face him. He couldn't understand just why his heart pounded so fast every time he heard him talk.

"I'm kinda tired." He said looking away, towards the road. He knew it was a poor excuse; Antonio had worked just as hard as or maybe even harder than he had today. Lovino wanted to just go home and sleep.

"Come on por favor, I'll pay!" Antonio told him, it sounded like he was begging or something. Lovino's stomach gave another baby dinosaur growl, he wasn't going to say no to a free meal, so he agreed. They got onto the motorcycle and Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist.

As Antonio drove Lovino buried his face into his back. Riding on the back of the bike was such a trill, fast and existing, much better than his dumb little scooter. Lovino only wished that he didn't have to be pressed so close to the driver. Having to be so close like they were felt almost sexual, it made him feel a little uncomfortable. He knew Antonio had to feel his heart beat, with the way his chest was pressed to his back.

Antonio parked the bike and used his foot to push the kick stand out. Denny's was one of the few places that were actually still open at this time. Lovino got off the bike followed by Antonio. The entered the little diner together.

The booths were red, white, or a combo of both. A hand waved at them from one of the red booths. Antonio stared to walk towards the waving hand, Lovino followed at his heals. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got close enough just to see who that waving hand belonged to.

It was a face that Lovino knew rather well. Lovino glared at him but said nothing as he rejoined at Antonio's side. Anotino then started to introduce his college classmates/best friends to Lovino. "This is Francis and this is…"

Lovino cut him off. "Gilbert…si I know." He said. Gilbert smirked at him. His smirk was very different from the loveable smile Antonio wore. His smirk made Lovino sick to his stomach; it was arrogant, smug, over confident, annoying, devilish, and it was always up to something that would cause trouble for anyone who saw it.

Antonio didn't seem to pick up on the hostility that sparked like electricity between the two. "You two know each other!" He said in that happy voice. Francis gave a chuckle, he just loved how cute and clueless his Spanish friend could be. He watched the three with an amused little grin that he kept hidden under his hands.

Gilbert nodded to answer Antonio's question. "Our granddaddies are B.F.F's. So we grew up together, lived across the street from each other, went to the same school, blah blah blah. Oh you know Ludwig! That stiff is my baby brother, now here is the funny thing, he's dating Lovi's cute little baby brother. Deflowered him to." Gilbert said with his smug smirk getting even wider.

Lovino hated Gilbert, he hated him so much. He hated his ugly albino face, his stupid smug smirk, but most of all he fucking hated the sound of Gilbert's voice. "Shut the fuck up!" Lovino snarled, gripping the edge of the table, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. Any other day he would have, but Antonio was watching.

He was shocked when Gilbert actually stopped talking and actually behaved like he was a human being. Finally he and Antonio sat down. They ordered their food and sat in awkward silence. The silence was killing Francis so he sparked a conversation. The whole dinner stayed awkward but oddly enough it was still pleasant.

_Hello everyone Red here just wanted to say sorry for the late update. I got caught up working on my story The Adventures of Harvey and Caleb, it's a gay romance (sort of), well I'm putting that story on hold for a month or two so I can work on this fic. _

_So I would love it if you guys left me some reviews so I could hear your thoughts on this fic. I really want everyone to like it so if you have anything you wish to say please let me know, and if you see any mistakes let me know. _

_Thank you I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

Francis just happened to be in the area, walking by the small family owned Italian restaurant, it's not like he purposely came here after Antonio mentioned in class today that they were hiring. And it's not like he meant to quit his job at the shoe store in the mall just so he could work here. Nope he didn't mean for any of this to happen, he thought with a laugh.

He walked inside flaunting his golden locks and his perfect white smile. All it took for him to get hired was him to say that he knew his way around the kitchen. He tied his hair back and slid the glossy white apron on. He put on his hair net and started cooking up a storm. Antonio walked in and was cheerfully surprised when he saw his friend.

Francis waved at him with a smirk. "Francis! Buenos dias!" Antonio said and walked over to where he was.

"Bonjour Antonio, where's little Lovino today?" Francis asked noticing that his friend's crush was nowhere to be found today. Antonio rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged his shoulders. Feliciano joined in the conversation by informing them both that his big brother was sick today, a cold from the sounds of it. Antonio's face couldn't hide the fact that he was worried. "Well maybe you could take him some soup after you get out of work."

Antonio nodded; it was a pretty good idea. Francis smiled and returned to cooking, but he wanted to ask his friend one more thing before they got too busy. "Oh Antonio I've been meaning to ask you something, it's about Lovino, I mean you talk about him so much…I just have to know." He said, almost over the top.

Antonio didn't seem to notice and he looked at his friend. "What is it Francis?" He asked wondering what his friend wanted to know. Francis mixed the sauce he was working on and looked up at him.

"Is Lovino your boyfriend? I feel foolish for asking, he has to be your lover with the way to talk about him. I mean it's enough to make me blush." He said as he pored the sauce over some steaming hot noodles.

Antonio's cheeks filled with blush. He didn't realize he talked about Lovino that much, now he had no idea how to tell Francis has hasn't built up the nerve to ask him out yet. He heard Feliciano giggle somewhere in the back ground, finally his head popped out from around the corner, where the sinks were. "He hasn't asked him out yet! I would know if he did." Feliciano jumped in, taking the plate from Francis to add the finishing touches.

Francis gasped and stared at his friend. "Please tell me you do plan on asking him out soon!" Francis would hate to see his friend dance the amazingly entertaining tango of desire and slow burning sexual tension. Oh who was he trying to fool, the only reason he got this job was to get a front row seat to this dance. He wanted to be close in order to pull the stings to move them if it came to that.

Antonio wasn't sure how to answer that question. He pictured how he would ask him out in his head all day, but in the end those where just daydreams. He didn't even know if Lovino was interested in him. And he really didn't want to risk his new job by asking out the boss' grandson, as if working with the person who rejected you wasn't enough.

Francis crossed his arms he didn't think it would take Antonio so long to answer such a simple question. It was only love they were talking about, not what color they should paint the wall or what dress to wear to homecoming. "Umm." Francis shook his head and raised his hand like a kindergarten teacher to silence Antonio.

"I don't want any of your silly excuses. I want to know if you're going to ask him out or not." Francis said sternly. He and Antonio both hail from romantic countries of heat and passion! Of amore! He would not allow Antonio to bring shame upon his nation by wimping out on something as easy as asking a person of interest to dinner. "That just won't do my friend, no it won't! You must ask if you like him enough! Or better yet use your charm to get dear little Lovi to ask you out instead."

Antonio eyes widened at the last comment. Lovino asking him out! The mental image he started to develop in his head was just too cute and sweet for words. Antonio smiled at his friend. "How could I get him to ask me out?" He asked loudly.

Francis gave a smile, he just loved giving romantic advice, he believed himself to be a pro in the ways of love. But before he could say a single word to help his dear friend the hyper little Italian joined into their conversation once again. "Touching lots of touching! Find silly reason to touch him, brush your hand along his as you reach for something he's reaching for. Compliment him, tell him he looks nice, or how pretty his eyes are!" He squeaked from over the stove.

After that he was forced to return to work. It was a slow day and everyone was thankful, especially Antonio. He spent the whole day thinking about what Francis and Feliciano had said. The thought of trying to flirt and woo Lovino got his cheeks all hot and red with blush. He cleaned the tables in a daze, he wondered how Lovino was feeling.

Antonio thought it would be nice if he paid him a visit after work, he would bring him some soup and see how he was doing. Before he left both Francis and Feliciano had one last bit of advice for him. "You need to smile at him, but not like how you always smile, it has to be a smile that says 'I want you', and you have to do it with your eyes."

Smiling with his eyes, he wasn't sure what they went by that, but he didn't really want to listen to them explain it, who knows how long that would have take. "Anything else I should know?" He asked, he honestly didn't want to mess anything up with Lovino. He really liked him and he didn't want to ruin his chances.

Francis wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Flaunt your Spanish flair, speak to him in Spanish, just simple words so he can understand you." He told him with a happy smile. He couldn't wait to see how their relationship would go. After Antonio left, Gilbert arrived to pick Francis up.

Grandpa Varnas welcomed the albino inside. Once inside they all joked about Antonio and Lovino. They went as far as to place bets on when they would get together. Francis knew he would win; he always won these kinds of bets. Gilbert bet that they would both be too stupid and shy to ever admit to anything and that they would always be suffering sexual tension until years later when it would just snap and they would fuck each other on one of the tables.

After a good laugh Francis climbed into Gilbert's white minivan or the Man Van as he affectionately called it. They went out for a few drinks at a local drive bar. Gilbert was still laughing under his breath. His poor friend Antonio didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Once Francis decided to play cupid and aim his painful little arrows of love, you were done for. Gilbert has played victim to Francis arrows before. There was the time with Elizaveta, which was an epic failure; she's married now to his cousin who he doesn't get along with. Then there was the other time Francis tried to hook Gilbert up with his young cousin Matthew. Actually that one wasn't so bad, until Matthew dumped him for Ivan.

Francis stared at his friend and sensed his bad mood. "Now Gilly-bear don't be like that. Your grumpy face is so unattractive. I promise not to get you involved this time! I swear!" He smirked and held out his pinky. Gilbert stared at the tiny finger and rolled his eyes.

"You must think I'm stupid…if you're not going to involve me in your little love game, then why are you going to ask me to get a job there. I already have a job." He said leaning back in his chair, drinking his beer. Francis pouted his lip. Francis was so predictable, a creature of habit, like a shark.

"Aww please Gilly-bear! It'll be so much more fun with you there, besides you hate the job you have now! Pretty please Gilly come on you know you want to. It'll be tons of fun! Come on, s'il vous plait." Francis begged and pouted. He would keep pestering until he got him to cave and agree, Gilbert knew this, finishing his beer he gave a sigh.

He sat it down on the counter and the bartender got him a new one. "Fine I'll get the fucking job there. Just know that I hate you, bitch." Gilbert grumped but Francis could have sworn he saw a smirk cross his face.

….

_Please leave a review _

_Next chapter should be up later this week or next week._

_I got a few days off so I'm going to use them to work on this. Sorry friends. _


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino still wasn't feeling well but he crawled from his bed, washed his face trying to remove the sickly look he wore. The flat tire on his scooter got replaced so he hopped on it and drove to the closest Star Bucks' He thought the coffee drinks were terrible but maybe it would help him get his energy back.

He bought an iced coffee and drank it as he drove to work. He parked his scooter and tossed his empty cup in the trash. He grabbed an apron and went to clock in. He stared at the time cards. There were two extra ones there that weren't there before. Lovino punched his card in then stopped to look at the new names.

His blood began to boil under his flesh, causing his fever to rise. When in the world did Gilbert start working here, last he heard that bastard worked as a sweaty grease money. Lovino rubbed his eyes, praying that it was just his fever causing him to see things. When he looked again Gilbert's name was still there in flashy red ink.

Lovino grumbled and glare at the time card. Antonio walked in to clock in and he smiled when he saw Lovino. The smile got small when he noticed how pale Lovino looked, he could tell without even needed to take his temperature that the Italian was still sick. Nevertheless, he reached out, pushing Lovino bangs aside and placed his hand on his forehead.

Lovino's skin was burning up under his fingers. His eyes were glassed over and had bags under them. "You shouldn't be here your still sick." Antonio said, Lovino blushed and slapped his hand away. He could hear the sound of worry in Antonio's voice, which made his blush worst.

He looked away from him, he could stand the way Antonio looked at him, it made his heart beat fast and it caused him to get nervous in a weird good way. "I'll be fine!" He said and darted out the door. He felt dizzy but he did his best to ignore it.

Gilbert walked in with Francis, they were both laughing about something one of them had said earlier. Gilbert looked over at Lovino, he knew him long enough to know that something was wrong. Lovino took two steps before one hand went to his head and the other reached for something to grab. He slumped against one of the tables.

Lovino's arms then wrapped around his stomach, he made one little grunt sound before walking off like nothing was wrong. Gilbert sighed at the sight, Lovino's stubbornness really was limitless, and it was sort of cute. Antonio walked out of the kitchen and stood with Gilbert. "He needs to go home, he's still sick." He told them.

Gilbert nodded, but knew Lovino well enough that he knew that the brat would leave so easily. Lovino stomach twisted and turned painfully, his head felt like someone had smacked him with a hammer, the room was spinning, and he was struggling to focus on work. But he was trying his hardest not to show the people around him just how horrible he felt.

He tried to serve his tables as fast as he could, but his work pace had slowed to a sad little crawl. He sat down and held his head in his hands. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and a glass of water was set down in front of him. Lovino looked at the glass and felt his stomach give a jump. He grabbed it and drank it down. He shivered although he wasn't feeling cold. He felt the hand on his should move to his back where it rubbed him.

Lovino looked to see who it was, of course it was Antonio. "You really should go home; you look ready to pass out." Antonio told him once again, Lovino shook his hand off and grunted. He couldn't leave, he had to work, and he couldn't let his grandfather down, not if he wanted to inherit the restaurant.

"I'll be fine! I just need to sit for a moment; you should get back to work instead of talking!" Lovino snapped at him and turned away. He could feel his stomach tighten around the water. Antonio took the empty glass and disappeared into the kitchen.

It was then that Lovino heard a laugh from over his should. He looked beheaded him, his glare was already aimed and ready. Gilbert smirked and him and sat in the chair across from him. The glare never eased up and it stayed focus on Gilbert's loser face. "You know Lovi, I think you hurt the poor bastard's feelings, he was just worried about you. Now you're not doing any of us any good by being here the way you are. Why don't you just go home?"

Gilbert waited for Lovino to yell at him, like he always did. He knew the Italian hated him not that that he blamed him, he wasn't really the nicest to him growing up, even today he was still a little mean to him, but now it was all just harmless teasing. He just liked to get him flustered and frustrated. So he sat there and waited for him to yell, but the yelling never came.

Instead Lovino covered his mouth with his hand and with his legs shaking he ran for the bathroom. Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He watched as both Antonio and Grandpa Vargas went into the bathroom. The whole restaurant could hear the sounds of Lovino throwing up.

Lovino has the sides of the toilet firmly gripped in his hands, he threw up again, he dry heaved a few times and started couching. He gave a feeble moan and stayed there on his knees, waiting to see if anything else would come up, nothing did. He pulled little silver handle, and with his legs still shaking he went to leave the stall, wiping his mouth.

He looked up in horror when he saw his grandfather and Antonio standing there. His grandfather stared at him, with his big arms crossed over his chest. "Lovino…I want you to go clock out right now. Antonio has agreed to drive you home. You shouldn't have come to work if you're still not feeling good. Its Wednesday, one of our slowest days, we would have been fine!" His grandfather said, in a voice that was low and harsh like thunder.

Lovino walked past him with his head down, Antonio followed after him. He clocked out and Antonio drove him home. What he didn't expect was for Antonio to take him by the arm and walk him up the stairs. To make matters worse Antonio welcomed himself inside.

Antonio sat Lovino down on the couch and got him a blanket. Lovino lay down and curled up into a ball, he couldn't believe that Antonio had to see him like this, he looked like shit, and he knew he did. He pressed his face into the arm of the couch and grunted. "I'm going to get you some medicine." He heard him say softly as he walked out of the room.

Lovino closed his eyes and waited for Antonio to come back. Antonio returned with a tiny plastic cup, filled with a red fluid. He said something to Lovino, but Lovino couldn't understand him. Nevertheless, he sat up and took the cup from him. He took it like a shot of whiskey and wrinkled his nose. "All you had was the night time stuff, so you might get a little sleepy. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Lovino nodded and Antonio lifted him up into his arms. He couldn't help but to blush, he knew Antonio had to be strong, but he didn't think he would be able to carry him like this. "Sorry…I should have just stayed in bed." Lovino moaned. Antonio gave a small smile.

The Spaniard carried him back to the bedroom and set him down in the bed. "Hey Lovino I have to go back to work, but as soon as I get out I'll come straight here to take care of you, okay." He said and brushed Lovino's bangs out of his face. He could see that the medicine was doing its job. He covered him with a blanket and left him a glass of water before he walked back to work.

Lovino fell asleep and didn't wake up until he heard a knock from the door. He barely even remembered Antonio telling that he would be coming back. Wrapping himself in the blanket he slumped out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Antonio there, with a plastic bag filled with cans of chicken noodle soup.

…

_See for once I kept my word about what time I would update. I was sick one day so I decided to work on this. This is sort of just a filler chapter, I might not type up chapter 5, it's another filler and I don't think it's really needed for the story. _

_Chapter 5, when I reread to see if I would need it, was really just Gilbert teasing Lovino, Antonio wasn't even in it. So Chapter 6, will be the new chapter 5. Now I only wrote up to seven chapters, so tomorrow I'm going to spend the day writing new chapters, actually going to replace chapter 7 with a new one because I didn't like it, it was really boring _

_Please Review _

_And I promise this fic is going somewhere!_


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of months past the restaurant was getting fidgety. They all had bets placed now, even Ludwig got into it, and there was money on the line. Gilbert was sticking by his original bet. Feliciano said that by next week, Antonio and Lovino would be a couple, Ludwig said to give them a year, Grandpa Vargas said two more weeks, Francis bet said that they would be together this week by Friday. It was still only Tuesday, but he was already starting to panic.

He just could not lose this bet, he's never lost before, and he was the king of love after all. It was time he took things into his own hands, but he wasn't about to work alone. Although he promised not to involve Gilbert, he knew that he couldn't do this without his help. That night he and Gilbert closed, just the two of them, all alone.

"Oh Gilly-bear…"

"No…" Gilbert said before he even heard what his friend had to say. He knew this day would come, and he wanted no part in it. He mopped the bar area and ignored the whines that came from Francis. Francis whined and begged, and pouted his lip. There were moments where Gilbert just wanted to kick his ass; this was one of those moments.

Francis sat at one of the bar stools and glared Gilbert down. "Why won't you help me this time, you always help me out? In fact you usually have just as much fun as I do." Francis questioned with his arms crossed over his chest. Gilbert's hands gripped the mop handle harder.

He returned the glare. "I just don't fucking want to. Now why don't you get off your ass and go refill the toilet paper in the bathrooms, and clean the toilets while you're at it!" He said, his voice sounded almost like a snarl. Francis rolled his eyes and stood to go to his job. Gilbert finished what he was doing and sat down to rest.

It was true normally he loved to help Francis mess with the love lives of others, mostly because his own love life was hell. But Antonio was his friend, and Lovino was the grumpy little boy next door. Something about messing with them, even if it was to help their relationship move to the next level, something about it felt wrong. It was like some unseen force was tightening around his chest.

Francis walked out of the bathroom and sighed. He stared at Gilbert and saw that the other man was lost in his thoughts. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest again. "Listen Gilly-bear these two need a push. You're the only person in the world whom I trust enough to ask such a favor. So my dear wonderfully awesome friend, won't you help me."

Gilbert sighed; it was no good, no matter how many times he told the bastard 'no' he just wouldn't give up. It was just easier to agree and get it over with. So finally Gilbert nodded his head. He felt the tightening feeling again, he leaned back in his chair and ignored it, and it was probably nothing.

The next day he kept a close eye on the two love birds, only there was one problem, Antonio wasn't there. As it turned out he had an important exam today and would be in an hour later than normal. So Gilbert had to reform the plan he had made. "Hey Lovi." He whispered in his ear when he walked by him.

Lovino snapped his head around just to glare at him. His angry face was so adorable, it was like an angry little kitten, always ready to hiss and growl but wouldn't scratch. "What do you want Gilbert?" Lovino asked once he was out of ear shot from his table. Gilbert smirked at him playfully.

"I was just wondering how you were doing, I mean without lover boy here. Have you let him slid your V card yet or is that still available." He teased and watched as Lovino whole face turned bright red, that embarrassed expression was priceless. Lovino glared at him even more intensely than normal, he looked ready to scratch for once.

Lovino looked ready to say something but no words came out. He was too angry for words. "My virginity is none of your concern! So you can go fuck off."

"Oh that is a lovely idea Lovi-baby but I already did that this morning." Gilbert said flashing him a smile. Lovino wrinkled his nose at him and shoved past him to get into the kitchen. Gilbert wasn't done yet, he had to get Lovino to ask Antonio out, and he just wanted to have some fun first, but now he was being serious.

He bit his lip once as he felt that damn feeling in his chest again. "Hey Lovi…if you like that bastard so much you should just ask him out already. You see the thing is…well he likes you to, but let's face it, you're no basket of sunshine and sooner or later he's going to find someone else to like. If you like him as much as I think you do…then you don't want him to slip away." Saying that made the feeling hurt worst than normal, he had to force each and every single word out. There was something wrong with him.

Lovino looked at him then anger was gone and there was an expression on his face that Gilbert had never seen there before. He had a look of pure happiness all over his face. "He likes me…are you just fucking with me?" Lovino cheeks were turning pink and he sounded so _fragile_.

Gilbert's mouth went dry and he chewed on his bottom lip. "You're all he ever talks about. I think if you asked him out, he would die right there from too much joy at once." Gilbert said he could hear how forced his words sounded. He felt like shit in a depressing sort of way.

Lovino then gave a small smile; it was rare to see a smile on his face. "Well I wish you two fagots the best of luck!" That smile was the final nail in the coffin. Gilbert turned and walked out the kitchen. He wanted to punch himself. He knew now that he should have never agreed to help Francis.

…

_Please leave a review. _

_I have to get up early and I stayed up late working on this so I would love to see some reviews when I get home from work. I hate my new job; I cry in my car every day after I work there, it makes me feel miserable. The people I work with make me feel like I'm nothing, like I'm useless. So I'm job hunting again before I go and drown myself. Wish me luck._


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino grew impatient as he waited for the Spaniard to arrive, that one hour felt like five. But true to his work Antonio arrived at work exactly one hour late. Lovino wanted to ask right then, but as he stood a step towards the man of his dreams, a party of fourteen came trotting in like a herd of water buffalo. Shortly after that party was sat down with their menus, two groups of twelve, and one group of six came walking in.

Lovino served them as fast as he could, looking for any opening he had to talk to Antonio, he didn't want to wait another moment. That opening just kept slipping by, like the memory of a dream, he just couldn't grasp it. Near the end of the day, Lovino finally got his chance as Antonio, stood near the bar all alone. Lovino took a breath and walked over to him.

Antonio smiled at him and Lovino felt his whole face fill with a burning heat, when he opened his mouth to speak the words got trapped in his throat. His heart was pounding in his chest; he could feel it in his ears. He fought against this strange shyness, he wanted to ask him out, if he couldn't do something as easy as this then how was he ever suppose to get with him.

"Hey Lovino..."

"Umm Antonio…" They both said at once. Both of their faces filled with blush. Lovino bit his lower lip, trying to ease his nerves. Antonio stared at him with those amazingly green eyes. "You can go first." Lovino said and looked away; out of the corner of his eye he could see his grandfather watching him.

Antonio's smile lacked it usual confidence. He rubbed the back of his head before taking a deep breath. "Lovino..would…would like to go out with me sometime?" Antonio finally blurted out. Lovino heart jumped in his chest and he wanted to scream yes, but he was too shocked. The silence was awkward and Antonio took it a Lovino's polite way of telling him 'no'. "I understand if you don't…just forget I said anything." Antonio said and walked past him.

Lovino brain screamed at him, and he quickly grabbed Antonio by the hand. Antonio stopped and stared at him, wondering what he had to say. Lovino face and ears were glowing red with blush. "Wait for an answer before you go and walk off! I've been doing nothing but thinking about asking you out, all day, and here you go and beat me to it! I would love to go out with you…you idiot." Lovino said and he could just kick himself for sounding so corny. He sounded like he was out of some horrible chick flick.

Antonio smiled at him. He wanted to kiss Lovino right there and then, but he didn't, when he kissed Lovino he was going to make sure it would be the best kiss ever. The perfect time and place. There would be fireworks, and doves would fly around them in slow motion, he loved slow motion doves. Antonio pushed away the daydream, he knew there wouldn't be doves, but it would still be the best kiss Lovino has ever gotten in his whole life. He was going to make sure of that.

"Your grandfather hired some new waiters and we both have tomorrow off, would you like to out to dinner with me, maybe we could go to the park when we're done eating."

"The park is closed at night…we could get something to go and eat it there for lunch instead." Lovino said. Antonio nodded, that would be perfect, he didn't have class that day so he was free. They talked about their plans for a while before Gilbert rudely walked between them, wearing scowl.

"Why don't you two spend less time chit-chatting and more time checking your damn tables? Lovi, your table needs a refill. Antonio yours is ready to order." Gilbert snapped and darted into the kitchen. Where he stood with Francis grumbling in German under his breath. Lovino rolled his eyes and went and got his table a refill on their sodas.

That night it was Ludwig and Gilbert's turn to close. Everyone was excited to get out of there, France left with his wallet a little fatter after he collected on the bets. Lovino went straight home and ran to his closet, he had to wear something nice for his very first date with Antonio. He threw a bunch of his shirts onto his bed and stared at them all.

He stared at them for what felt like forever, he just couldn't make up his mind. Should he wear red, or blue, and if wore blue which shade of should he wear, light blue or dark blue. He didn't even like the color blue, why was even arguing with himself over what shade to wear. What if Antonio liked blue, after all blue was the most popular color. Lovino flopped down on his clothes and screamed into his bed, this shouldn't be so hard.

He pulled out a shirt from under him. He decided what ever shirt he had in his hand would be the one that he would wear. He looked at the shirt in his hand and saw that it was yellow. He stared at it for a moment before tossing it off the side, no one liked yellow, people who said that say they do are liars. He tried to pull a new shirt out at random. It was another yellow shirt. This time he gave a frustrated yell before giving up, he was going to wear the damn yellow shirt.

Now he had to pick out a pair of pants. He sighed and looked in his dresser; he never realized how many pairs of pants he had. Now he wondered if he should go with a dark wash or light wash pair of jeans. If he was wearing that damn yellow shirt he could go with a light wash pair of pants, it would be to light and it would horrible. Dark wash looked better on him anyways.

He pulled out all his dark was jeans and looked them over. He sorted them and tried to narrow it down. He wanted something with small pockets in the back. Small pockets made your butt look bigger while big pockets made your butt look small. He wanted Antonio to be attracted to him, he had to look perfect.

He finally picked out a pair and with his outfit done he crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. He wondered if Antonio was freaking out as badly as he was.

Antonio was, he had done the same as Lovino and tore his closet apart trying to find the perfect outfit. He picked out his favorite white shirt and his favorite pair of pants. He used to wear this outfit all the time back in Spain. He only hoped Lovino would like it. He crawled into bed and clung onto his pillow, he was the cuddling type. He couldn't wait until morning came, he was going on date, he was going on a date with Lovino. Antonio smiled, he was going to try to call Lovino 'Lovi', hopefully this time he would let him.

…

_I'm going to be honest…I was a little tipsy when I first wrote the last half. I edit and cleaned it up as much as possible but hey I kind of like the whole clothing part, so I left that, I really like the 'yellow' mini rant. _

_Please review. Oh and speaking of dates guess who has one tomorrow! Teehee!_


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino woke up early, he hardly slept that night, and all he could think about was his date. He crawled out his bed, yawning, he got some breakfast. He stripped out the clothes he wore to bed and got into the shower. He turned the water on so it was steaming hot. The hot water helped to wake him up. He washed his hair like three times; he wanted it to be perfect.

After he rinsed he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and wiped away condensation. He stared at his reflection and practiced what he would say. He even practiced flirting, but it felt strange to be flirting with his reflection, even the copy of him seemed to roll its eyes at how horrible he was.

He shook his head and dried his hair and styled it how he normally wore it, he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. He looked back at his reflection. "You can do this Lovino! You can do this, stop being a pussy and man up!" He told himself and smirked. He couldn't wait. He got dressed and looked over his outfit. He still hated the yellow shirt but it looked pretty sharp with the jeans. But just to be sure he went back into the bathroom to stare at his refection.

His outfit was fine; he needed to stop worrying about it. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair again. Then he just sat around waiting for their date. He paced around until his cell phone started to ring. He ran for it and pounced on top of it. He flipped it open and pressed the little green phone button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lovino it's me Antonio, I just wanted to call and let you know I'm on my way. I had to make a quick stop." Antonio said, at a red light, in his hand was a bundle of flowers. He didn't know what Lovino liked so he thought roses would be a safe choice. "Well I'll see you soon."

"Yeah I can't wait. I'll talk to you when you get here." Lovino said and they both hung up. It didn't take long for there to be a knock at his door. Lovino quickly gave his hair one last look before running to the door to answer it. He opened the door and was greeted by flowers and Antonio's perfect smile. Lovino took the flowers and welcome Antonio inside.

He quickly got the roses some water. "I hope you don't mind but I made us something to eat. I thought it would be better than just getting fast food." Antonio told him, it had been a pain in the neck trying to attach the picnic basket to his bike. Lovino looked at him surprised.

"You can cook."

"Si, my mom and I used to cook all the time together." Antonio told him, walking inside. He smiled at him again. Neither of them knew exactly what to say to each other, the silence between them was awkward. Antonio rubbed the back of his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "So umm do you want to get going or…"

"We can leave now." Lovino said setting the vase with the flowers in down on his coffee table. He grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket, he locked the door behind them and followed Antonio to his bike. Antonio helped him get the helmet on and onto the bike. Antonio climbed on and drove off, he speeded slightly, just so he could feel Lovino wrap his arms around him tighter.

He drove to the park; it was small, with historical bridges everywhere. He parked his bike and he and Lovino got off it. Despite there being a picnic area with tables and such, Antonio sat out a blanket for them near the edge of the river.

Some parks of the river were deep, about up to his waist, while other parts were only ankle deep. The sounds of birds were everywhere, seeing that the park had trails though the trees. And the frogs could be heard as well.

Antonio opened the basket; he made finger foods, like sandwiches and homemade potato chips. "This park is really pretty at night. It's a shame they don't keep it open." Antonio said, he sometimes drove by the park at night just to see the mood light reflecting on the water. Lovino nodded and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah…they even have a cop parked here sometimes." Lovino told him after he was done chewing. Antoino leaned back and stared up at the sky, there were some gray clouds moving in, but they were still pretty far away.

"Why do they need a cop?"

"I guess you wouldn't know…seeing that you didn't grow up here, but this place is like a make-out place. Only lately people have been doing it in their cars down here, especially the guys who were too cheap to rent a room after prom." Lovino joked and gave a small laugh. Antonio laughed to. Lovino blushed; he didn't think Antonio would actually find that funny.

Antonio started to eat his own sandwich. "There's nothing classier then cheap car sex." Antonio joked back and they both laughed again. Antonio sat his sandwich down. "I can picture it now! Some guy, the type that wears the t-shirt with the picture of the tux on the front, wearing too many Axe products. So very classy." He said.

Lovino joined in. "And the girl is the native type who believes every word he tells her, she spent hours getting around, and bought the nicest dress she could afford."

"And he's like 'hey baby I got a big treat for ya.'" Antonio said wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. Lovino laughed and blushed a little.

"'Oh did you get the really nice room like you promised you would!'"

"'No baby this is better…it's the park, in the back of my mom's ride.'" With that they both busted out laughing. Antonio smirked and when he was done laughing he returned to eating. They talked a little more and finished eating. After that they walked around.

By now those gray clouds he saw earlier were closing in. Soon it was sprinkling little droplets of rain; he and Lovino ignored it until it started to pore down like giant buckets of water. "I forgot the blanket." Antonio yelled and ran to go get it, Lovino followed after him. His foot slipped in some mud and they both went crashing into the river.

Luckily neither of them got hurt, but now they were both soaking wet and standing in the middle of a river, in the middle of a storm. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and they slowly tried to make their way out, but while climbing out, Lovino slipped again and they both crashed back into the water. Antonio laughed, and helped Lovino up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lovino kept looking down biting his lip. He suddenly grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Antonio may have asked him out first so he wasn't about to let him kiss him first either. Lovino felt his arms go around his waist, his blush got worst and his hand moved to the back of Antonio's head, tangling into his dripping wet hair.

A bright flash of lighting then went off above their heads, followed by a crash of thunder. They quickly parted and scampered out of the water. They found some shelter and nervously laughed. It wasn't safe to try to leave with the raining pouring down. Lovino blushed and looked over at Antonio, he was blushing too. "Umm we forgot the blanket."

"I know." Antonio said then smirked. He grabbed Lovino's hand and held it, entwining their fingers together. They watched the rain before they finally sat down. The leaned their backs against the railing and Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder. "And to think…the weather man said that it would be sunny all day."

"I like the rain…sometimes."

"Well what about right now?"

"Si, I like it right now." Lovino said and closed his eyes. Antonio kissed his forehead before he kissed him on the mouth. They ended up staying there all day before they were finally able to leave.

…

_Wouldn't this be like the worst date ever? You get stuck at a park, in a thunder and lighting storm. It would make for an awesome first kiss wouldn't it. _

_Please review_

_Oh and the park is based off of Bridge Park, Battle Creek, Michigan _


	8. Chapter 8

Slummed over the bar counter still grasping an empty beer bottle, Gilbert lifted his head and shook the bottle at the bartender. "Get me another!" He thought he said, but his drunken mind had switched back to German. The Bartender stared at him and got him water instead. Gilbert took a drink; he didn't even realize that it wasn't beer.

The bartender finally got sick and tired of Gilbert's German rambling and stole his phone in order to call a ride to come and get him. The bartender knew Francis so he called him. Within half an hour the French college student was walking in to get his friend. Gilbert stared at him and greeted him in German. Francis sighed. "Thanks for call me." Francis told the bartender as he lifted Gilbert out of his chair.

He dragged him out the door and got him in the car. The whole time Gilbert was between sobbing and singing something in German, a marching song. Francis German was very poor so he only understood very simple words. But now he couldn't even understand the simplest of words with the way Gilbert was slurring and sobbing.

"Oh Gilly-bear there's no way I can take you home like this! Luddy-kins would kill you." Francis said to him but Gilbert wasn't listening. He was staring blankly out the window. Francis drove to his home and helped Gilbert in side. He sat him on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket.

Gilbert only drank to the point where he couldn't speak English when he got depressed. Francis has had to take care of him a few times when he was like this. When Elizaveta got married, when Matthew broke up with him, and when their high school teacher Old Fritz (as Gilbert called him) died in a tragic accident. Gilbert landed himself in the hospital with alcohol poisoning after Old Fritz, the doctors even wanted to put him on a suicide watch, they decide not to, teenagers drink all the time and sometimes they just get stupid so they didn't think much of it.

Francis learned how to deal with Gilbert when he got like this. He when into the kitchen and made something for Gilbert to eat. He came back with the plate and handed it to his friend. "Do you want to talk Gilbert?"

"Ja…nein…I don't know." He said speaking some English now that he was sobering up. He started to eat. He stopped and stared at the plate, he didn't feel hungry but he couldn't stop eating it. "I don't want to talk…at least not to you." Gilbert said and sniffed.

"Why not? You always talked o me before." Francis said and watched as Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Because it's your fault this time, it's all your fault and you made me help." Gilbert said and stared shoving more food into his mouth as he muttered profanity in German under his breath. Francis stared at him totally confused he had no idea what Gilbert could possibly be depressed about this time.

His mind could come up with only one explanation but it just sounded too crazy to possible be true. "Gilbert…do you like Lovino?"

Gilbert's whole face turned red and he wrapped himself up tighter in the blankets. Francis jaw dropped. "Nooo…." Gilbert said but he started sobbing again. Francis was to in shock to even try to comfort him. He couldn't believe it, now that he finally understood he felt this over welling amount of guilt. He had his poor friend here help him hook up his crush with another guy. "You know what…I never did stand a chance. Lovi fucking hates me...and have you seen Antonio's ass!"

"Oh honey you know I have…but if it makes you feel better you have a nice ass to."

"I know that shouldn't make me feel better…but it does." Gilbert said as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. After a while of just sitting there Gilbert fell asleep and Francis could finally think in peace.

He thought about getting Lovino with Gilbert but then Antonio would be nice and there was no way Lovino would get with Gilbert. Lovino hated Gilbert, everyone knew it. Even as kids they didn't really get along. Francis thought that it was the same for Gilbert. How was he suppose to know that all the teasing was just awkward flirting.

Francis rubbed his temples and grumbled, he really couldn't fix this now. He had fucked up. Francis looked over at his sleeping friend, he thought about hooking him up with someone, but after high school Gilbert's relationships with people just never worked out. When Francis asked the people what the problem was they all told him pretty much the same story. They said it felt like he wasn't completely there, like some part of him was still clinging onto some lost love, a love that he just refuses to let go.

Was that lost love Lovino, or some burning flame that Gilbert had kept a secret from him. Gilbert never was one to kiss and tell, so Francis wasn't sure which it could possibly be. Sighing he decided not to think to hard about it. He may know about love and getting people to fall in love but he knew nothing about how to get someone to let go of a love. And Gilbert from all that he has heard has been holding onto this emotion for so long, it would be damn near impossible to get him to let go of it now.

He sat on the arm of the couch. "Oh Gilbert if only I knew what to do to help you. I'm sorry but this time I'm afraid you're on your own." Francis said although Gilbert couldn't hear him, he was too deep asleep to hear anything the French man said.

Gilbert woke with a massive hangover; it felt someone had hit him over the head with something hard, his eyes even hurt cause of it. He sat up still wrapped in the blanket, he recognized Francis living room but he couldn't remember how he got here. He grumbled and rubbed his fore head. Francis sat a glass of water down in front of him. "I called into work for you. I told them you had the flu."

"Thanks…fuck how much did I drink last night." Gilbert asked gulping the water down.

"You kept speaking German to me."

"Shit…sorry man." Gilbert chuckled and finished his water. He really had a whole bunch of blank spots about last night. He remembered being at the bar and he remembered Francis asking him a question then there was something about Antonio's ass, he did remembered parts of that. He sighed he guessed that it wasn't important. If he was speaking German then he didn't have to worry about Francis finding out that he liked Lovino.

"Well I made breakfast, it's your favorite. I wanted to apologize for having you help me with all the love matching stuff."

"Fuck…I told you…shit. Listen Francis doesn't feel too horrible I'll get over it. I did my drinking now I'll get the fuck over it. Besides even if I somehow got with Lovi it would have never worked out…it never works out." Gilbert muttered the last part under his breath.

…

_Sorry for the late update everyone I was very busy this week and didn't get much writing time. Work has been trying to murder me. They keep have me work super late at night, and this week I only had one day off because of my second day off they called me in to work a late shift. _

_I have a bunch of days off next week so I will try to get another chapter or two u, but I'm not going to make any promises. I'm trying to get published and I've been editing the crap out of it to make sure it perfect so wish me luck._

_Please Review _

_Thank you_


	9. Chapter 9

Francis went to work like normal, leaving Gilbert to rest off his hangover from the comfort of the couch. He saw Antonio and grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side so they could talk in privet. "So I heard you had your first date with Lovi, how did that go?" Francis asked, he wanted to find out the details before Gilbert had to return to work.

Antonio smiled and told him about the date. Francis sighed and pitied his poor hung over German friend even more now. "Yeah we're going out again this Friday. We decided it would be easier to have a inside date this time, so he's making dinner and I'm renting a movie." Antonio explained and his face filled with color.

Francis congratulated him. "Oh but Antonio could you do me a favor, could you try not to talk about your blooming relationship in front of Gilbert, he's having some relationship problems of his own." Francis told him. Antonio stared at him his smile faded.

"Is this because he liked Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"You knew!" Francis gasped.

Feliciano walked by putting his apron on. "Everyone knew everyone but Lovino. Lovino thought he was just being an asshole, the silly-head didn't see the bigger picture." Feliciano commented and walked into the kitchen. Francis rubbed his temples, so he was a stupid silly-head along with Lovino. He was too focused on getting Lovino with Antonio that he over looked the feelings of his best friend, making him the biggest asshole around.

Francis stared up at Antonio. "So aren't you worried, about having Gilbert like Lovino?"

"Why would I be? Gilbert can be a good guy when he wants to be and if Lovino and I get serious and if something were to happen to me, I know that I can trust him to look after him. Sorry Francis but I wouldn't trust you…your just…you." Antonio said smiling softly.

"Do you think it'll get very serious?"

"Si, but who knows. We'll just have to wait and see where this goes." Antonio said smiling fully and brightly. After that he walked away to serve tables.

Exactly one year later, Antonio was in the process of moving in with Lovino. Lovino's apartment was bigger. Antonio had recruited his two best friends two help him move his belongings. Francis had one side of a dresser and Gilbert had the other. "Fuck this thing is heavy! Did you even take your clothes out?" Gilbert asked and he and Francis struggled to make it up the stairs.

"Was I suppose to?" Antonio asked as he carried three boxes that had something labeled on the side in Spanish. Gilbert grunted and he and Francis dropped the dresser in front of the door. Francis opened one the drawers and sure enough the dresser was still filled with clothes.

Lovino squeezed passed the dresser and went to carrying some of the smaller boxes. Antonio set the boxes he was carrying down and went to help Gilbert and Francis with the dresser; they carried that back to the bedroom and set it next to Lovino's

They managed to get everything inside. Gilbert sat on the couch, Francis was flat on his back going across the coffee table, Antonio was sitting next to Gilbert, and Lovino was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Antonio. "We should all go out and get drunk." Gilbert said.

"I'm only twenty you bastard." Lovino told him, crossing his arms.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever stopped you before. Remember that one time when you were five and we broke into your grandpa's liquor cabinet." Gilbert chuckled. Lovino glared at him and was about to say something when Gilbert started talking again. "How about this, we big boys go buy it and bring it back here that way you can party to."

Lovino kept glaring but finally he gave a defeated sigh. "Fine! Antonio you know what I like could you get a bottle of that for me."

Antonio nodded and smirked at him. "But you have to give me a kiss first." Antonio asked playfully. Lovino blushed darkly but quickly gave Antonio one quick kiss. With a smirk Antonio slipped his hand behind Lovino's head and pulled him back down for another kiss before he stood to go on a booze run. "We'll be back later." He said and he and the three other men disappeared out the door.

They all climbed into Gilbert's minivan (the man van) and drove out of there. Lucky for them there was a liquor store just down the street. "So moving in together is a pretty big step don't cha say." Gilbert said speeding down the road.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Antonio said from the back seat. Francis gave him a thumb up.

"So how is he?" Gilbert asked and slowed to a stop as a light above them turned red. Antonio looked at the back of his head in confusion. Gilbert chuckled and looked at him though the mirror. "You don't have to tell us but I mean come one we are your best friends."

"Tell you what?" Antonio asked.

Francis turned to look at him. "You two have had sex right? I mean you two are moving in together now."

"Yeah but…oh! You want to know about it. Kinda like when you slept with Matthew." Antonio said. Francis turned to Gilbert a expression of rage and shock across his face.

"You bastard!" Francis gasped and started having a slap fight with Gilbert. The light turned green and he tried to drive, but the slaps to his face were making it difficult to see. "How dare you not tell me!"

"Francis stop it! Stop it I can't see!" The slaps didn't stop so he pulled over to the side of the road to start slapping him back. Antonio watched from the back seat, wondering if this is what living in America for too long did to you. "Matthew didn't want you to know! He said our sex life was none of your business!"

"Well you're not together now so you can tell me! Tell me or I swear I will slap you so hard that you'll never be able to use the word 'awesome' ever again!"

"Fine! Fine! He's a little kinky freak! Whips, hand cuff, and this lumber jack outfit…I once woke up alone…tied to the hotel bed!" Gilbert went on to tell them a little bit more before Francis started slapping him again.

"Oh god just stop talking! Stop talking please!" Francis yelled and went Gilbert shut up he finally stopped hitting him and Gilbert was able to drive again.

Antonio laughed and looked out the window. "You guys are the best. I'm not going to give any details…or pointers…no matter how badly you ask. But Lovino is…well he was pretty shy about it at first it was so cute. After that he was so good, I was really surprised. Now you guys have to promise not to tell him I told you anything!"

Gilbert smiled. "That's one of the rules bro. Now are we going to get wasted tonight or what!"

"Wooo! The Bad Touch Trio is in the house!"

_Hey everyone it's me, sorry for this chapter being late. I was helping cheer up a friend who is just getting out of an abusive relationship, now it was just mental and verbal when she left, but me and my friend believe that it could have become physical if she didn't get out. To make matters worse she has a baby. So life has been pretty stressful lately. _

_And now I feel like I'm going to enter one of my 'no writing slums'. I go into these whenever I'm under a lot of stress, and pretty much I just lose the interest to write and the motive. These can last for however long I'm stressed for. But I'm trying not to go into it because I need to work on my book I want to publish. _

_Well please review; it might help me cheer up a little. _


	10. Chapter 10

They bought as much liquor as they all could afford and put it all in the back of the man van. They were all singing at the top of their lung to the song on the radio as they drove back to Lovino (and now Antonio's) apartment. They took the booze inside and the party of only four started drinking.

They turned on the radio and played music. Everyone sang with the songs and at one point they all just sat around and talked. "You know-you know what I hate?" Lovino started to say as he drank his dry red wine. He was all snuggled up on Antonio's lap. "I hate it when girls…when girls do those fucking sloopy…sloppy…those sloppy buns at the very top of their heads."

"You know what I hate! Those super padded bras for flat chicks. They trick you, lure you in with false promises, then you take it off and it's like poof boobs-be-gone!" Francis added bitterly, shaking his head with a scowl.

Gilbert drank more beer and looked over at them. "You know what I hate! I hate the girls that use 'omg' outside of texting. Or the girls that touch my hair even when they don't know me, because I'm albino." He grumbled and spread out on the couch.

Antonio laughed and drank his drink, one arm wrapped around Lovino's waist. "I hate it when people think I'm Mexican because I speak Spanish. There are lots of different Countries that speak Spanish…its not just the Mexicans!" Antonio said. They complained about girls and racial stereotypes that bugged them awhile longer and drank some more. The topic then changed to their high schools.

"Hey Lovino remember our one teacher…Ivan's big sister. Damn do you remember her?"

"Only from the neck down." Lovino laughed. Francis and Antonio went to high school back in their own Country so they were pretty clueless to what they were talking about. They were too drunk to really notice that they had been exulted from this conversation. "Remember the music teacher, he was your favorite right…Old Fritz right."

Gilbert smile faded into a frown. "Ja…he was." Gilbert ended up changing the subject to work. They finished their drinks and started drink something else. They talked for a while longer until they were finally starting to get a little hungry. Their stomachs started growling and they all stumbled into the kitchen, helping each other stand although none of them were doing a good job.

On the floor Antonio opened the cupboard. He had reached a point where he forgot how to speak English. Gilbert was close, he would say one sentence in German the other in English. Francis was the only one (besides Lovino) who wasn't speaking his native tongue. Strangely enough Antonio and Gilbert kept talking to each other, telling each other what they were finding to eat, despite not being able to understand each other.

Lovino was clinging to the fridge door and he pulled it open. He looked over at Francis. "We're out of pudding…I really wanted pudding." He muttered and sunk down to the floor where he flopped down on top of Antonio's back. Francis looked down at him and then into the fridge, he reached inside and grabbed a pudding cup. He got a spoon and crawled his way back to the couch.

Antonio and Lovino fell asleep there in the kitchen. Gilbert kept drinking and at one point he stripped down to his underwear and tried running around the apartment buildings. Francis being the least drunk of them all, caught Gilbert, took him back, didn't bother to dress him and he made him a bed on the couch. Francis made sure Gilbert actually fell asleep before he carried Lovino back to his bed room, he dropped him on the bed and got Antonio and did the same.

Francis pushed Gilbert over a little so he would have room on the couch and he then fell asleep.

They all slept in past noon. Lovino jumped a wake first and stared at the clock. He quickly cussed and crawled out of bed. He quickly got out of his clothes and started putting his uniform on. He gave Antonio a shove. "Wake up! We're late for work!"

Antonio woke up his head was pounding and he moaned. "What?"

"Fuck we're so dead!" Lovino said and started throwing Antonio's clothes at him. "Hurry up and get change!" Lovino said and went out the bed room door. He found Gilbert and Francis cuddling on the couch and noticed Gilbert's clothes everywhere. He wrinkled his nose up but woke them both up.

Gilbert grunted and opened his eyes only to see Francis only an inch from his face. He gave a small scream and shoved him off the couch. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Hey idiots we're late for work. Hurry up and get the fuck out of here!" He yelled at them, hurting his own head.

They all hurried to make it to work before they were any later. Lovino and Antonio arrived there first, seeing that they lived the closest. Grandpa Vargas was waiting for them, his big muscular arms crossed over his chest as he stared at them impatiently. His light brown eye burned into them waiting to see if they would cave and blab the truth.

Antonio looked down to avoid the look. Lovino however already had an excuse thought up in his head. "We were up all night unpacking…Francis and Gilbert helped us, they'll be late to." Lovino lied and quickly darted into the kitchen to lock in. Antonio followed at his heals.

Shortly afterwards Francis and Gilbert arrived luckily they told Grandpa Vargas the same lie that Lovino did. They clocked in and gave each other guilty looks, but there was a proud look, they were proud that they had gotten away with it. Smirking they laughed and got to work before they could get themselves into any further trouble.

That night as punishment they were all made to close. The next they all had to come in early and close again. After that things returned to how they normally were.

_So I'm mad again. I went to this Halloween store and they had some rather sexual related things there. But that's not what bugged me, what bugged me and my openly gay friend, were this two shirts._

_one read Dom in Training (as in someone who has the dominate role in sex, likes the control) it was a men's shirt, they didn't have any girls shirts for it._

_The girl shirt read Sub in Training (I don't think I need to explain this one). Now this really pissed us off. He's open about being a Sub and everyone pretty much knows I'm a Dom even without me having to say it (I guess they can tell by the way I act). The fact that the company who made these shirts was so sexist to label every woman as Sub and every man as Dom just got to me._

_Also at the store a father was yelling, not just talking, but yelling at his son for being scared (calling him a wimp and a little girl. I even heard him call him a pussy). The boy was only five years old and the store did have things that would scare a child. His other son (who must have been the other boy's twin) was clinging to his mother's leg but was pretending not to be scared so his dad wouldn't yell at him to. That's just bad parenting._

_Well I'm done ranting for now. So please review and I'll try not to rant in the next chapter, not making any promises, I've been just moody as fuck lately. _


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino stood over the stove making him and Antonio dinner, chicken scampi, he was using a different brand of wine for the sauce because Antonio accidentally went and bought the wrong bottle. Antonio sneaked up behind his boyfriend,wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. "Dinner smells good. I can't wait." He said in his ear kissing behind it.

Lovino blushed but kept cooking. "You're going to have to wait. The chicken is still raw, I haven't even started cooking it yet." Lovino said as Antonio continued to kiss his neck and was slowly making his way to his shoulder. Lovino's blushing got worst and he pushed Antonio away. "Why don't you help me? You can get the chicken cooking, that would help me out a lot." Lovino said. Antonio nodded and started to help him out, even cleaned up the mess.

When that was all done Antonio set their table, filled their glasses with Lovino's favorite red wine and even lit some candle to try to get Lovino in the mood. Lovino set the dish down in the center of the table and moved the sides around it. He took his seat and looked over at Antonio. "Hey...there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Antonio sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Is something wrong." He asked wondering what was on his lover's mind.

"Nothings wrong, its just gram-pa is going to start teaching me how to run the restaurant so I'll be working earlier and later then normal. I thought you should know. I can't believe he's finally teaching me this, you have no idea how hard I've worked for this." Lovino said a smile crossed his face. He's been working for his grandfather for years, all for this moment, for the day when the family restaurant would finally be his.

Antonio smiled and raised his glass. "Congratulations Lovi!" He smiled and tinked his glass against Lovino's. They ate their dinner and drank their wine. Antonio cleared the table and placed the dirty dishes in the sink to get washed later.

Lovino got undressed in their bedroom and slid on his bathrobe. "I'm going to take a shower!" He yelled from the hallway and headed for the bathroom. Antonio stopped what he was doing and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, he stumbled after Lovino, trying to get his pants off at the same time. He walked into the bathroom, his undergarments still on. Lovino was still working on getting the water hot.

He looked over at him. "You know if we keep taking showers like this, our water bill is going to get sky high." He teased. Antonio laughed and slid his underwear off. Lovino got into the shower first and Antonio quickly followed after him. He kissed him and pressed him against the shower wall. Lovino arched his back into him (mostly because the water hadn't warmed the walls up yet and it was as cold as ice).

Lovino wrapped his arms around him but didn't let Antonio go any further then just making out that night. He had to get up early and he didn't need to be sore and tired on his first day of training. Antonio was fine with it, he was just super cuddly that night.

Lovino woke up early, made himself a big cup of coffee, and ate leftovers for breakfast. He got changed and tried to be as quiet as possible as he showered and got dressed for work. As he was about to leave Antonio got out of bed and hugged him from behind. "Have a good day at work. I have today off so how about I take you out for dinner. Gilbert was told me that this new sushi bar just opened, from what he heard its pretty good." Antonio said, his voice was dry sounding from snoring all night.

"I've never had sushi before...but that sounds nice. So what are you planning to do during your day off."

"Study mostly, I have another huge test coming up. Then later me and a few class mate were going to go help out at the animal shelter." Antonio said still hugging him tightly. Lovino wiggled around in his arms until they were face to face. He kissed him, just a quick simple pressing of the lips.

"Alright now let me go before I'm late!"

"You have to say 'I love you' first." Antonio teased and pressed a more passionate kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth. Lovino blushed madly and protested feebly against him. He finally gave in and muttered a quick and shy 'I love you' under his breath. Antonio smirked and kissed his cheek and let him go. "Have a good day Lovi!" He yelled at him.

He watched him drive down the street. Once Lovino was out of sight he pulled out his cell phone and called Francis. When Francis answered Antonio didn't give his usual 'hola'. "The turtle is out of the sea. I repeat the turtle is out of the sea."

"I'm on my way!" Francis said and hung up. It was long until he was over at Antonio and Lovino's place. He knocked on the door calling Antonio's name. Antonio quickly opened the door and walked in. "So are we really going to hook Gilbert up."

"Shhh, I invited Lovino sushi bar tonight, and I invited a few girls and guys here from some of my classes. You just have get Gilbert here after work and get him to ask someone out. He's been so depressed lately. Haven't you noticed he gets real depressed around the same time very year. We need to cheer him up." Antonio said.

Francis nodded, he noticed it to. When ever he tried to talk to Gilbert about it, Gilbert would just change the subject. So Francis decided to go and ask Ludwig about it, but Gilbert's younger brother was little to no help. All he said was Gilbert had been like that since high school. Antonio and Francis went to high school back in Europe.

Francis wanted to know what was causing his friend's depression. Gilbert never talked about his life in high school, all Francis knew was a teacher had died and Gilbert happened to be close with that teacher. But it was just a teacher, nothing that would keep a student depressed well into his college years.

"Alright I'll get everything set up. And you keep Lovino out of the apartment until I give you the all clear." Francis said and got to work setting their super blind date for Gilbert plan into action. Antonio thanked him and went out to do just what he told Lovino he was going to go. He was going to help out the animal shelter, he was going to help one lonely albino German shepherded find the dog of his dreams. First he had to think of a way to get that dog to bite the bone.

…..

_please be sure to review because I love reading your thoughts. _

_Oh and I was thinking about doing a youtube video for this fan fiction, answering questions and such, so if you like the idea and have anything to ask. Just add it at the bottom of your review or in a privet message. _

_Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

Francis got everything set up and Antonio was taking Lovino out on a date to keep him out of the apartment until their operation 'set Gilly-bear up on a mega awesome blind date' was complete. The people, both men and women arrived and Francis let them inside. He smirked as he stared at the people. If this didn't work for Gilbert at least there were plenty of pretty young things for him to go home with.

Gilbert arrived at Antonio and Lovino's apartment totally unaware of their intentions. All he knew was there was a party, parties meant booze, and all he really wanted was to drink. He knocked on the door and Francis was quick to answer, it was almost as if he was waiting for him. Francis pulled him inside and towards the group of people. Gilbert recognized a few of them from one or two of his college classes, but other than that he was clueless as to who they all were.

He grabbed a red cup and quickly moved to a corner. He thought there would be people he would know here, but he guessed if he was to get totally shit faced tonight he didn't have to worry about getting scolded for it later. He drank the beer and watched everyone. Francis found him and wasn't about to let him drink in peace. "Gilly-bear why don't you go socialize. Come on I'll help introduce you to some people."

"I don't want to; I only agreed to come to this shitty excuse for a party so I could get free beer. Now please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for this." Gilbert said and drank his beer until the plastic red cup was empty. He crushed it in his hand and dropped it to the floor before he grabbed another. Francis sighed and took the new drink from his hand.

"At least seduce someone, I mean when was the last time you…" Francis stared to ask but between Gilbert's glaring and him going for another drink, he lost his train of thought.

"I'm not in the fucking mood! Just let me drink!" Gilbert growled and grabbed a cup and quickly gulped it down. Francis shook his head and took the plastic cups; one by one he started pouring them down the sink. Gilbert grabbed him trying to get him to stop. "Hey! Hey not the beer!" He growled in his ear.

Francis turned to him angry. "I'm not letting you get drunk…not this year. We've known each other for three years now and every year that I've know you around the same time every year you fall into depression and damn near drink yourself to death. Now I don't know what happened to you but you need to stop this."

"Yeah you don't know what happened so why don't you butt the fuck out! This is the only way I feel any better about anything! If I drink myself to death then fine!" Gilbert yelled. The people at the party pretended to be interested in their own conversations, but most of them were listening in.

"I don't want you to drink yourself to death! Just tell me what happened to cause this, if I knew then maybe I could help you to get over it."

"**I don't want to get over it! Getting over it is the same as forgetting! I don't want to forget.**" Gilbert yelled and slammed a fist down onto the countertop. Francis grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Gilbert you need to tell me what's wrong. Please, even if you don't want my help, maybe talking about it will help you feel better." Francis said his voice soft and it was almost comforting.

Gilbert glared at him but then his face turned to a look of pure sadness. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "Alright you better sit down, it's a pretty long story." Francis sat down next to him and leaned back where he was conferrable. Gilbert hunched over and sat there in silence before he began to tell his story.

"Back in high school I didn't get very good grades, I got into lots of fights, the teachers hated me. After a real bad fight before school I went to my first class of the day, I would have normally skipped it because I was bleeding and everything but I won so I wanted to brag a little. While walking there I bumped into this new teacher Old Fritz. He saw I was all bruised up and bleeding, and he must have heard about me from the other teachers. They always told me, "If you keep getting into fights like that you'll never amount to anything, you'll land yourself in jail. Why don't you wise up and just stop it!" I thought he would say the same, but he didn't."

Francis listened and stared at his friend's face. He was curious as to where this story was going. "What did he say?" Francis asked when Gilbert's pause for breath became too long. Gilbert smirked and flopped backwards to he was lying on his back.

"He asked me if I won…and when I told him I did he congratulated me. It threw me totally off guard and after that I started going to his class. I finally had someone who would listen to me about my fights and stuff, it was awesome, he helped me study and helped me with home work. He became my favorite teacher. After school I would sometimes go to his class and we would play a game or two of chess. Before I knew it was happening I must have fallen in love with him."

Francis looked at him, his face showed no surprise or shock. "We've all had our crushes on teachers Gilbert…we move one and forget those feelings." He said and Gilbert gave a dry laugh.

"He…returned my feelings Francis…it became much more to me than just a simple crush at that point. He said that we couldn't though…he was older than me and my teacher. But I wouldn't let up, I wanted to be with him so bad, I pestered and asked until finally he caved and agreed to go out with me. We kept it secret, something I thought I would take to my grave." He told him and closed his eyes.

Francis' face was now nothing but the look of up most shock. He was speechless now as his mind wrapped around what Gilbert was telling him. It made sense now, why Gilbert got so depressed, why in high school he landed himself in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Old Fritz wasn't just his teacher but his lover.

Francis lied backwards and looked over at his friend. "You never told anyone this before…not once."

Gilbert shook his head. "Never told a soul, not even Ludwig. You're the first to ever hear any of this. Francis he meant everything to me if it wasn't for him…what the other teachers said about me would have happened, I would have gotten myself in jail after dropping out. I was going to drop out until him. Francis he was my first."

"Really? How were you two able to…it would have been strange for a teacher to visit your home unless they're friends with the family." Francis asked. Gilbert smirked and closed his eyes.

"He was helping me with a science experiment off of the roof and well one thing led to another." Gilbert told him, he didn't give away any other details besides that no matter how much Francis begged to know. That was one thing he would like to keep a secret. Gilbert sighed and found that talking about this with Francis actually was helping him feel a little better, still depressed, but better then wanting to drink himself to death.

Gilbert closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He tried to remember all the good times he had with Old Fritz instead of just thinking about how he was gone. "Thanks Francis…but we should probably get the fuck out of here before Lovino and Antonio come home. Antonio can only keep Lovino out for so long."

…

_Now you all know Gilbert's relationship with Old Fritz, you also now all know that I ship this…I ship it so damn hard. I ship Gilbert with a few different people actually. PruCan may make no sense but I love it, Prussia/Hungary (only one sided gotta love one sided love. I usually have it so he loves her but she's friend zones him), Prussia/SItaly, Prussia/Spain, Prussia/America, Prussia /Lichtenstein (one sided but on her part, I like to see her having a sort of school girl crush on him)_

_I don't like RusPrus whenever I read a fic about them its always very rape-ish. I do not support rape love, it's just wrong. I don't care if other people like it. But I never will that's why I will never read another fic with them ever again. I only tired because my friends like them and I wanted to see what it was she liked. _

_Oh I have a poll up for what you guys want the next chapter to be. Be sure to review then go vote. Thank you, I love you all so much. _

_I'm loopy…worked 12 hours last night, then worked 7 hours tonight. Why…because I'm bad ass!_


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Lovino and Feliciano went out for a night on the town, Antonio was watching soccer on TV with Francis. Gilbert was supposed to join them but he ended up cancelling last second due to something going. Antonio and Francis drank a few beers as they watched the game. "So how are things going with you and Lovi? Is your sex life alright?" Francis as, be nosey like always.

Antoino shrugged his shoulders and took a drink. "We do it almost everything…but" Antonio said staring at the TV with his eyes dazed over. Francis looked at him, a part of him was a little existed, and he felt like it's been forever since he last helped to improve the sex life of a person. Trying not to show how totally trilled his was he practiced his 'poker face'.

"What's the problem?" He asked, his words were a little strained from fighting but the sounds of pure upmost glee. Antonio leaned back into the couch with a tired sigh.

"I want to have angry sex with him, but whenever he's all pissed off he doesn't want to be touched, once he cools down and isn't mad anymore we have sex then but it's not the same. He's just so sexy when he's angry. I do things to get him mad on purpose, like not doing the dishes and eating in bed, I'm a freak." Antonio said and covered his face with his hands.

Francis wanted to give a laugh but he was able to keep it in. "My friend that's perfectly normal, but you're just going about it the wrong way. Getting him mad over dishes and such isn't how you'll get him in bed; no, no way Lovino is a different breed. You have to get him mad over something else, like comparing him to his brother." Francis told him. Antonio stared at him, wondering if Francis advice would actually work. Francis has not lead him wrong so it was worth a shot.

Antonio smiled to himself and returned to watching the game, plotting out his night with his beloved Lovino in his head.

Lovino sat down at the restaurant with his younger brother and opened the menu to keep from having to look at the size of the hickey on his neck. He could not believe his brother could just walk around with that thing showing like it was something he had to be proud of. Feliciano talked and talked but Lovino wasn't really listening to him, he was too busy trying not to think of that mark.

Feliciano pulled his older brother's menu down. "Lovi you haven't said a word…is something wrong?" he asked the air of innocents around him, an innocent mask the Lovino saw right though like a window.

"What's wrong…what's wrong here is the fact you've been flaunting that hickey around like a metal of honor!" Lovino snapped. Feliciano laughed and blushed slightly.

"It's not a hickey Lovi. I went to the batting cages with Alfred, you remember him he lived down the street from us, remember that one time when you were five he kissed you and you punched him in the face and broke his glasses and you felt so bad afterwards that you got him that GI-Joe action figure."

Lovino's whole face turned red in embarrassment, he didn't know that anyone besides himself, grandpa, and Alfred knew that story. He looked down to hide the look on his face. "Yeah I remember him, so what's the point, are you saying he gave you the hickey…Ludwig won't be very happy to hear that now will he?"

"I told you it's not a hickey Lovi! Well I was hanging out with him, he was sad cause Arthur left him and moved back to England, but he was showing me how the batting cages worked and a baseball hit me the neck. So it's just a bruise silly-head." Feliciano said, Lovino stared at his brother to see if he was being honest or not. Feliciano didn't usually lie and he wasn't lying now so Lovino apologized for getting angry.

They ordered their food and the awkward feeling was gone now. Feliciano talked about how he and Ludwig were thinking about getting a dog. Lovino saw that as a warning light, yeah it starts off with just living together, then you get a dog or maybe a cat, then you get married, next thing you know there's adopted children running around everywhere.

Lovino grimaced at the thought of having Ludwig as his brother-in-law and the wedding would be a train wreck. His family and their family together in the same place just spelled out trouble. "So things are getting pretty serious between you two." Lovino said and started to imagine his relationship with Antonio in the future, he could see himself spending the rest of his life with him.

Feliciano blushed and fiddled with his fork. "I guess so…we've been together so long now. Can I tell you a secret?" Feliciano said his eyes glazing over in pure happiness. Lovino looked at him, he left his heart stop, and he had a bad feeling about this secret. Despite his worry and fear Lovino nodded his head and they made a pinky promise. He had to know just what this secret was. "I overheard Ludwig on the phone with Gilbert and he going to ask me to marry him. He's actually looking at rings today, but he doesn't know that I know so please don't tell him I told you."

Lovino wasn't shocked at all by the news, but he still didn't like it. He said nothing and only stared at his younger brother. What bothered him the most was the realization that they were getting older, it finally really sunk in now. He was an adult; his baby brother wasn't a child anymore, although he was still getting married pretty young he understood that he wasn't a little kid who was going to need his big brother to put on his band-aid after he scrapped his knee. He would have a husband for that.

"Congratulations." Lovino said and deep down inside he meant those words. He was happy for his brother. Even if he didn't like that meat headed potato loving son of a bitch, he made Feliciano happy. They finished eating and returned home.

Lovino unlocked the door and found Antonio with a bunch of photos out on the coffee table looking at them. As he got closer Lovino was able to see what the pictures were of. It was him and Feliciano as children all the way up to high school. Lovino's whole face turned red and he stared at Antonio waiting for him to explain. "Aww just look at how cute Feliciano is in this picture Lovi, but look at your face it's so grumpy."

Lovino glared at him and clench his hands up. "Excuse me! How did you even get these?" Lovino snapped, slightly angered by his boyfriend's comment. Antonio looked at him with that smile he loved but he didn't love that stupid grin right now.

_One of my head canons for Antonio is that he has an angry fetish; he just loves seeing Lovino all pissed off. Another head canon for Antonio is that he actually does things to get Lovino mad. Another head canon I have for Antonio (this one isn't sex related) is that he's not the jealous type…unless he's had a lot to drink then he's jealous and kind of clingy. But he's usually a happy drunk. Francis is a horny drunk you have to keep a eye open and Gilbert is bi polar it's between being emotional and being overly confident. When they get drunk together they party hard unless there's someone to make sure they don't. _

_My head canon for Lovino is that he and Alfred are best friends. If I have them as Countries I usually have it so England and Spain made them have play dates and they ended up getting along (mostly because Alfred sometimes reminds him of Feliciano). If they aren't Countries then I have it so they just lived near each other. I do ship them as a pairing as well that's why in this fic Alfred was Lovino's first kiss. My head canon for Lovino when it comes to drinking is he's either one of two things after drinking a lot, grumpy with no backbone, or slutty. _


	14. Chapter 14

Antonio kept looking at the pictures making little comments here and there. Lovino trying to ignore him while cleaning the dishes in the other room. But with each word Antonio said, with each breath, Lovino got angrier and madder until finally all it took was one last comment to make him snap. "Aww Lovi look how cute Feliciano looks at your graduation." He said and Lovino exploded.

He stomped over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the collar. Antonio had to fight back a smirk, the plan was working. Lovino glared at him. "Say how cute he is one more time! I dare you!" Lovino sneered.

Antonio leaned in closer to him. "He's so cute...Ludwig is lucky to have him." Antonio said with a smirk. Lovino pressed him down onto the couch and climbed into his lap. He tore open Antonio's shirt and forcefully and roughly kissed him. Antonio smiled into the kiss as Lovino bit his lip. He slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. He rolled Lovino under him and kissed down his neck.

Lovino grabbed his hair and pulled it. "Who's cute now." He said arching his back into him. Antonio smirked and softly bit his neck. Lovino grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him again. He tangled his fingers in his hair pulling it. Lovino nipped his ear. "You're such a bastard." He said and pushed him backwards.

Antonio stared at him, watching as Lovino got off of the couch. "Where are you going?" He asked as Lovino walked for the hallway, he looked over at his shoulder, a glare going across his face. Without a word he walked down the hall. Antonio quickly got to his feet and followed after him. Lovino was waiting in their bedroom door way. "What are you doing?"

Lovino had his arms crossed. "I'm really pissed off at you!" He said sending a chill down Antonio's spine. Antonio skin was all goosebumps. Lovino walked over to him and pressed his hand against his groin. "I really hate it when people go on and on about how fucking cute my brother is. Cute isn't sexy and cute isn't going to fuck your brains out tonight." Lovino growled and grabbed Antonio's belt and yanked him inside the bedroom.

Lovino pinned him down to the bed and kissed down his chest and stomach. He undid Antonio's pants and pulled them off. He bit at his hip before going back up and kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip. Antonio grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back just as roughly. Lovino slipped his hand under the elastic waist band and stroked him, fast and hard. They made out and Antonio rolled his hips into his hand and moaned into the kiss.

He pulled his boxers off and his hands went to Lovino's pants and his fingers fumbled with the button and the zipper. He pulled the pants off and tossed them next to his. Lovino pressed him down onto the mattress. He straddled his waist and glared down at him. "Say my name!" He said and smacked him across the face not hard but enough to sting a little.

"Lovino." Antonio squeaked, the slap had caught him off guard and the worst part was they way it turned him on. His cheek turned red. Lovino slid out of his underwear and gave Antonio another smack. Antonio took his waist in his hands and moved Lovino so he could enter inside him.

As he thrust into him Lovino dug his nails into his chest and moaned loudly. He rolled his hips fast and hard. Antonio gasped and rolled Lovino underneath him and moved his hips against him, thrusting into him deeper. Lovino wrapped his arms around him, digging his nails into his shoulders and moaned louder then ever before.

Lovino pulled him down into a kiss and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Antonio kissed him back and felt Lovino's hands and nails slide down his arms. His nails left a trailing red mark. He bit the top of Lovino's ear and thrust into him harder. Their body temperatures rose and the heat was boiling under their flesh. Panting between rough kisses and deep thrusts they were starting to sweat a little.

Antonio sucked on the side of his neck and shoulder, leaving behind marks. Lovino bucked his hips, rolling them against him. "Antonio! Uhnn ah ah...you bastard." He moaned. Antonio smirked and took his length in his hand and stoked him in time with the thrusts. Lovino called him a few other names, but he was speaking Italian so it was hard to understand what he was saying half the time.

Lovino covered his mouth, his whole body was shivering with pure delight, he was getting light headed and he couldn't take much more. His moaning was so loud all he could think was the people in the apartments were going to call the cops, it wouldn't be the first time they mistook sex sounds for something darker, last time they though there was a murder going on. That was fun, having to explain that they were having sex and that they were both men, it took a few seconds for it to sink into the police officer's head.

Antonio rolled his hips faster then before. Lovino grabbed him by the little hairs on the back of the neck and tugged at them. "I'm going to...I'm going to." Lovino moaned and arched his back against him. Antonio nodded and nuzzled into his neck. He was close he couldn't help but to moan. After a few more thrust they both came together. Antonio laid on top of him they both panted.

He rolled over onto his back and smiled. Lovino looked over at him before getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Your not welcomed to join me and your sleeping on the couch tonight." Lovino said and left the room. Antonio sighed and sat up, he followed Lovino into the shower and kissed his shoulder.

"Your not really mad at me are you." He whispered in his ear. Lovino grumbled and grabbed the shampoo he squeezed some into his hands and started washing his hair ignoring Antonio completely. He let him stay in the shower with him as they both got cleaned up. But that night he really did make him sleep on the couch, which worked out because Antonio was able to call Francis.

He listened to the ring on the other line. "Antonio do you know what time it is? Its two in the morning this better be important." Francis grumbled.

"It worked! Your idea worked it was amazing! Your a genies."

"I told you it would work." Francis said his voice full of sleep. Antonio told him all about it and how Lovino kicked him out of their bed. "That's the one downside to angry sex, you don't get to sleep in your bed. Well goodnight Antonio." Francis said and hung up and fell asleep still holding his cellphone.

….

_I actually flipped a coin in order to figure out what would happen in this chapter. It was between, the plan back firing and it working. The coin toss was in my favor and it was smut. I realized while writing this that it has been a whole month since I last wrote a sex scene and that was between Harvey and Caleb in my story. _

_But the whole cops paying them a visit, that actually happened to someone I know. But please review, I'll try to get the next chapter up next week, all depends on how I'm feeling and what days I'm working. I actually went to the doctors yesterday, nothing serious, just allergic reaction that had my throat all beat up. _


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Ludwig popped the question to Feliciano. The two of them were going to wait until after they graduated that year to get married, they wanted a winter wedding. Lovino was going to be the maid of honor, he couldn't believe that Feliciano actually called him the maid of honor. They were men not woman, he should be his brother's best man.

Lovino tried not to let that get to him, he was to busy studying with his grandfather to let his little brother's personal life affect him. Lovino was dead tired very night after work, he took a nap almost everyday before he made him and Antonio dinner. He was frustrated with everything, work, his brother, his grandfather, even Antonio.

Antonio was looking for a new job, something that paid more, and something that allowed him to focus more on his college classes. Antonio's studies had fallen behind due to being so worn out from work. Being a Junior in collage he was one step closer to geting what he wanted he wanted his grades to be amazing.

Antonio wanted to be a teacher, he was doing four years of collage then he would do ten weeks as a student teacher. A local high school already said that when he was ready they had a teacher he could sit in class with.

"Lovino I'm home" Antonio said after a day of school work and job hunting. Lovino was fast asleep on the couch, still wearing his work uniform only with the top few buttons undone. Antonio dropped his bag to the floor and knelled down next him him to press a kiss to his forehead.

That night before Lovino could could wake up, Antonio made them dinner and even cleaned up some of the small messes around their apartment. Once he had the table set he woke Lovino up. "Hey I made dinner." He whispered in his ear. Lovino moaned and opened his eyes.

"That smells really good." He mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes. He lumbered over to the table like a bear just out of hibernation, he sat down taking the fork in his hand. He looked still asleep. Antonio sat across from him. "You should take a day off Lovi, you look terrible honey."

"Ludwig...purposed to Feliciano and my brother wants me to be his maid of honor."

"That's wonderful."

"His maid of honor...isn't that a laugh. I guess we know who the woman in that relationship is, ha, hey Antonio if we ever get married I want you to call me your husband, not your wife. We're both men we both will use masculine titles." Lovino said and started to eat. Antonio smiled and nodded his head.

He wondered what their wedding would be like. Antonio wondered what his parents would think, he didn't really come out to them yet, and they were very religious. That night he stayed awake thinking about all the ways telling his parents could go wrong. They could stop paying for his collage classes, they could hate him, they could disown him. Lovino slept soundly curled up next to his side.

Antonio wondered what his parents would think about Lovino. It was true that his boyfriend could be hard to like sometimes, with his moodiness and temper and that potty mouth. His mother wouldn't' like the cussing, she used to wash his mouth out with soap then make him clean out the barn. His brother was punished for his language more then he was. Gabriel lived in Portugal, he and Antonio sometimes didn't get along.

He couldn't help but think about how his brother would think about Lovino. He had a good feeling if the two of them had the chance to meet that they would not get a long. Lovino pressed closer to him and gave a small snore.

Morning came and Antonio had dark bags under his eyes from not getting any sleep. Lovino had breakfast made for them both. He was setting up the table when Antonio got out of the room. "I need to go to the store today, do you want to come. I need to get something for dinner." Lovino said as he got them both something to drink. Antonio sat at the table and took his fork in his hand and started to eat.

"What were you planning to make."

"I'm not really sure, was there something you were in the mood for?" Lovino asked as he sat down and ate. Antonio shrugged his shoulders, he was getting a little sick of Italian food, Lovino was a wonderful cook but all he knew how to make was Italian. "Do you just want to go out to eat tonight, I'm not really in the mood to cook anyways. I 'm in the mood for Mexican what about you?"

"If you want Mexican then lets get Mexican. I don't really care either way. Wait don't you have to work today."

"Nope I took the day off. I needed a brake." Lovino said and drank his coffee. They finished eating and he cleared the table and started washing the dishes. He washed them by hand and put them away when he was done. "Hey Antonio do you want to rent a movie or something." Lovino asked and once again Antonio shrugged his shoulders. Lovino crossed his arms.

"Sorry Lovi I'm just really tired, I didn't sleep well last night." He told him after a huge yawn. Lovino took his hand and pulled him back towards the bedroom.

"Then lets go back to bed, we can stay there all day." Lovino said, he could honestly use some extra sleep himself. Antonio was trying to figure out if this was going to lead to sex, he was to tired for sex, he needed a nap first then maybe, if he wasn't hungry. Lovino crawled into bed, leaving his clothes on, Antonio sighed, clothes to bed usually meant no sex.

He got into the bed and snuggled up next to Lovino, he fell asleep almost instantly. Lovino made himself comfortable before he was finally able to get some sleep. Both of them slept for another good four hours. Lovino was the to first to wake up, Antonio had his hand under his shirt. "Antonio wake up." Lovino moaned and nuzzled closer to him.

Antonio smirked and held Lovino to his chest. He kissed him deeply rolling under neath him. Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I'm up...I'm up." He said between kisses. Lovino smirked and kissed him.

"We should get something to eat, my stomach is growling." Lovino said kissed him back softly, Antonio grumbled in playful protest, as he kissed down his neck. Lovino crawled out of the bed and stood up. "Come on, lets get dressed and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Antonio rolled onto his back and smiled. "Alright I'm getting out, are we still getting Mexican." Antonio asked and Lovino nodded.

"Maybe if your lucky you'll get some dessert when we get back home." Lovino said pulling his shirt over his head. Antonio smiled and got out of bed to start getting changed.

"Cake or ice cream?" He asked Lovino looked over at him.

"By dessert I meant sex." Lovino said.

"Oh..."

….

_So guys this is just another filler chapter. Gabriel is the name I gave to Portugal, I had a dream about him before, he told me to either mention him or add him in this fic or he would keep haunting my dreams, I told him he was hot so I didn't care. In my dream he looked like Spain, a little darker with long black hair and dark green eyes, and he had a scar (I don't remember where). But he and Spain are bros. _

_I might have him appear in this story, maybe not. _


	16. Chapter 16

Lovino showered and got dressed for work. He kissed Antonio before leaving for work that morning. Antonio drove to his college for classes where he met up with Gilbert. He waved at his friend and quickly joined him, they both were heading to the same class any ways. "Hey I heard Ludwig purposed, congratulations." Antonio said with his big huge smile.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Why are you congratulating me, I'm not the one getting married." Gilbert grumbled and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one up and instantly started couching.

"I didn't know you smoked." Antonio pointed out. Gilbert dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his heal. He handed the packet over to Antonio.

"I don't but I thought why the fuck not." Gilbert said still couching smoke. Antonio laughed and tossed the packet into the trash as they passed it. Gilbert chuckled. "I hate weddings, well the after party, there's always that one retaliative on each side that get wasted, and there's always a fight."

"What kind of wedding parties are you going to." Antonio asked and Gilbert started laughing again. He stuck his hands in his pockets and checked out a pretty girl that walked past them.

"You just wait and see, their wedding party will have two very wasted relatives and a fight. Oh and I meant to call you yesterday, I wanted you to know that Matthew and I got back together and he wanted to know if you and Lovino wanted to go on a double date, apparently Matthew and Lovino lived on the same road as kids."

"I'll have to talk to Lovino about it first, but it sounds like fun. I'm happy for you my friend."Antonio said and patted him on the back. Gilbert smiled, for once in a real long time he was actually happy again. The only problem was he didn't know how to brake the news to Francis. Francis was a little over protective of his cousin Matthew, last time he found out Gilbert and Matthew were dating he punched Gilbert in the face.

Gilbert really didn't want to have to tell Francis all by himself he wondered what if he could talk Antonio into going with him. Gilbert cleared his throat and looked over at his friend. "So Toni would you like to come with me when I tell Francis, it'll be fun." Gilbert smirked.

Antonio looked at his watch, they had some time to spare before class. "Sure why not?" He said and he and Gilbert went to find Francis. Francis was outside the art class, he wasn't in the class but he liked checking out the girls and boys in the class, according to him, artist people were pretty creative in bed, and pretty kinky with body paint.

They waved him down and he waved before walking over to them. "I'm thinking about wooing the pretty one with black in the first row, the one in red." Francis said giving one last look over his shoulder. Both Antonio and Gilbert looked to see who Francis was talking about. Once they were done looking they face their friend.

Antonio gave his big smile and Francis returned it. "So Gilbert has something wonderful to tell you."

"I already know about Luddy-kins purposing Feli showed everyone the ring already."

"Not that! Something else!" Antonio said and looked over at Gilbert, waiting for him to give their friend the news. Francis looked over at Gilbert and waited.

Sighing Gilbert gave a shake to help loosen his nerves and remove some of the stress he was feeling. "Me and Matthew are dating again." He quickly said and braced himself for the punch to the face. Francis went silent, his mouth was hanging open.

"What happened with him and Ivan."

"You know how Ivan was learning Chinese, well turns out he wasn't learning the language."

"He was cheating on Matthew!" Francis gasped and Gilbert nodded his head. After that was cleared up and Gilbert thought he wasn't going to get hit, Francis went and punched him in the stomach. "Hurt my cousin and I hurt you."

"Fuck Francis, last time I didn't even hurt him! He left me remember, for the guy I hated more then anyone else in the world. This is me giving him a second chance not the other way around. Damn you should trust me." Gilbert grunted holding his stomach.

"Sorry Gilly-bear but he's my cousin, I'll always be on his side, even if I think what he did was wrong, I don't get angry at family." Francis told him and the trio walked to the main building together. Francis had to go his own way, he didn't have the same first class as Antonio and Gilbert did.

Gilbert and Antonio sat next to each other and listened to their professor go on one of his mathematical rampages and how he hated all of them and he couldn't wait until his heart gave out so he could finally die. He had this rant at least once every other week and it could last for the whole lesson. They both ended up falling asleep, as well as half of their class.

After the day was over Gilbert and Antonio met back up. Gilbert needed a ride home, he had taken the bus to college that day because his man van was getting a fuel leak repaired. Normally he wouldn't have gone to Antonio for a ride, the motorcycle to him was a death trap, he would never admit that riding on that thing scared the shit out of him, he was to manly to admit fear.

Antonio handed the spare helmet over to him, and was nice enough to help Gilbert onto the back of the bike. "I'm thinking about selling my bike. I want to get a car, something both Lovino and I can drive." Antonio said before he started the bike.

"But you love your bike!" Gilbert yelled over the roar of the engine. Antonio backed up and drove out of the parking lot. He drove Gilbert home, laughing at the way the albino clung to him so tightly in fear that it was hard to breath. He parked the bike and helped Gilbert off. "Why are you going to sell it? What's the real reason."

"Do you know how hard it is to bring bags of food home on the back of a scooter or a bike. We need a car and I already found someone who wants to buy my bike." Antonio said taking the helmet from his friend. Gilbert sighed, this was how it started, first he sells his bike for a car, next thing you know he's buying a pretty gold ring and popping the question, the there's the pitter-patter of adopted children everywhere, and he knew that Antonio loved kids.

"So thing are that serious between you two then." Gilbert said smirking. Antonio smiled and he nodded his head, he loved Lovino. Gilbert grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Good for you. Hey after you sell that bike, come to me, I know a guy who sell used cars. I used to work for him back in high school, I used to fix up the cars for him. I'll help you find a good ride for you and Lovi. He's a good guy, he used to dealing with couples and newly weds and stuff." Gilbert told him and then started heading for the steps of his apartment.

Antonio smiled at him. "Thanks Gilbert, I'll call you and let you know what happens."

Gilbert waved at him and turned around before his friend could leave. "Hey don't forget to ask Lovino about that double date?" Gilbert yelled and Antonio gave him a thumbs up before taking off for home.

….

_You know what this fan fiction is turning out a lot longer then I had planned. Most of my other fan fiction are usually ended or getting close to the end at this point but not this one, this one is still very much on-going. _

_The next chapter will be the double date, after that maybe a little visit from Gabriel (around the same time as Feliciano and Ludwig's wedding so that would be another year time skip) _

_But I want to know what you guys think of that idea, about doing another time skip I wasn't going to write the actual wedding but the real fun part, the wedding party. And no Feliciano will not be wearing a dress, I hate men in dresses. So please be sure to review and let me know what you think about what I have planned. _


	17. Chapter 17

Lovino climbed on the back of Antonio's bike, he wasn't sure how he was talked into going on this double date. He didn't even remember who Matthew was, he already didn't like Gilbert. Antonio really wanted to go, he thought it would be fun. The drove to the restaurant where they met outside. Lovino stared at Matthew, he looked just like Alfred, only with longer hair, Lovino could have sworn it was Alfred.

"Alfred?" Lovino asked just be sure he wasn't his childhood friend. Matthew shook his head, he was used to being mistaken for his brother, that was the downside to being identical twins.

"No, he's my brother. He told me to tell you hi. Its funny he still has that G-I Joe you gave him." Matthew said. Lovino cheeks turned pink, he couldn't believe that he still had that stupid doll. But it was easy to see the difference between Matthew and his brother now that he talked. Matthew's voice was higher pitched and very quiet, while Alfred was loud and confident.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulders. "We should get inside. I'm starving." He said and they walked inside. The hostess grabbed them some menus and silver wear and took them to a booth. She set the things in her hands down and smiled that the group of men. She waited for them to sit before asking if they wanted anything to drink.

They all got some sort of soda and started looking over the menu. "So when did you and Gilbert get back together?" Lovino asked while looking at the pastas.

Matthew looked up from the menu. "Oh just a few days ago. How long have you and Antonio been together for. I heard that your brother got engaged, congratulations. Alfred's engaged as well, he's getting married in a few months."

Lovino looked up surprised by the news. Alfred was getting married, but last he heard his boyfriend broke up with him and moved back home to England. "Really...to who?"

Matthew took a drink before he started talking again. "He's getting married to Toris Lorinaitis, apparently he was the foreign exchange student back in high school, he ended up moving to America and he and my brother work together." Matthew explained.

Gilbert took a drink of his beer and quickly joined the conversation as well. "I remember him, timid looking guy but man that bastard had a nasty right hook. He busted my lip open pretty badly this one time. I guess you can say we didn't really get along." Gilbert smirked.

Antonio took a drink and leaned back, he placed his hand on Lovino's leg and watched as the color filled his face. Their waitress came to take their orders. They told her what they wanted, she wrote it down and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to do after we eat." Gilbert asked finishing his beer off. Matthew and Lovino both shrugged their shoulders and returned to talking about their brothers getting married and about people they knew back in high school.

Antonio smirked. "Maybe we can take them to the roller rink that opened."

"I don't know how to skate and I'm not about to embarrasses myself while on a date. What about a movie?"

"There's nothing good in theaters right now. Why not we just wait until we're all done eating then just go to my place and watch some movies there." Antonio suggested, Gilbert shrugged his shoulders they didn't really plan this out, he didn't like to plan out every single detail when on a date, he found it more fun when he was making it up as he goes.

The waitress returned with their food an refilled Gilbert's beer. They ate and talked and laughed for awhile. "Hey we should all go to the zoo! They got two new exhibits there that we should check out." Matthew said, back in high school he had a part time job at the zoo, he used to paint the faces of children and sometimes the random preteen girl. He hasn't been there since.

Lovino agreed with him, he hasn't been to the zoo in years. Antonio liked the idea, it was better then his plan of munching on gas station junk food and watching DVDs. Gilbert loved animal, especially birds so he was quick to agree. Their zoo had a area where he can walk around in a area filled with birds and feed them.

When they finished they paid the bill, splinting it in half. After that they both got into Gilbert's man van, now that the leak was finally fixed and drove to the zoo. Lovino and Matthew were acting like children, talking fast and loudly to each other. Antonio smiled and took Lovino's by his hand, Gilbert had to chase after Matthew who ran a head to go buy their tickets.

They entered the zoo and looked at all the animal. They happened to get there at feeding time, when the animals were the most active. The wolves were chasing each other around nipping playfully at each other until the plates of meat were sat out. Then they dug in snarling and growling at each other.

The polar bears on the other hand were a lot cuter to watch, they played with their food, seeing that the zoo keepers froze it in ice so they had to work to get it. Matthew loved the bears. They watched them play a little longer before moving on. The bulls ate and one of them rubbed its horns against a tree before it went to eat as well.

They finally reached the bird room. The birds were small, no bigger then a love bird or a parrakeet, they swarmed them as they walked in. They landed all along Gilbert's shoulders as he fed them. Lovino kept shooing them away from him, he didn't want them to land on him, birds had little evil bugs on them. Matthew had one of them in his hair that was the same shade of yellow as his hair. It kept screeching at Lovino.

Antonio had his arms out and they covered him, tweeting and chirping, they were sitting on his head and his shoulders. "I think they like me." He said and laughed. Lovino quickly shooed them off of him and glared at the little birds.

"You probably have flees on you now." Lovino muttered and picked out a feather from Antonio's hair. Antonio laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Lovino closer. "Don't touch me, you'll get the flees on me."

"Birds don't have flees." He smirked and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Lovino's lips. Gilbert tried to kiss Matthew but the bird in his hair attacked him. After he tried to smack the bird they were kicked out of the zoo.

….

_Two chapter in one day. Who's bad ass. Just kidding, the reason I'm updating twice today is because __I'm taking a short brake from this fan fiction to work on a older story of mine. The Adventures of Harvey and Caleb, my friend has been riding my ass for an update. So I'm going to take a few days or a week to try to work on it. _

_So please review and I'll be sure to be right back to working on this. Once this fan fiction is complete I'm going to start writing __**The Crocus, **__now its darker then what I normally write, seeing that on of the relationships in it is abusive and the fact that its about a whore house, but I would love it if you guys could give it a read, if you don't like it then fine if you do let me know._

_Thank you~_


	18. Chapter 18

One Year Later

Feliciano's wedding was just a few days away and he was all hyped up. He already had his suit tailored to fit him better, he was driving to the restaurant to go over some of the final details. As he was walking inside he saw Antonio, but he looked different. He waved him down and when he turned around fully Feliciano saw that it wasn't Antonio. "Ve~ You look just like Antonio you must be a retaliative or something."

"I am, he's my older brother, I was looking for him in fact." The Antonio look alike said. Gabriel, usually hated it when people said he looks like his brother, he didn't see the resemblance between them. He was darker, with longer hair, and a scar going down his eye. Antonio was paler with shorter hair and no scars at all.

"Oh he's not here today, he had the day off. You know what you should surprise him at my wedding its in two days. You can come to the after party, we'll have extra seats, but the actual wedding is all filled up." Feliciano said with a big wide smile. Gabriel wanted to refuse the invite, but he wanted to see the shocked look oh his brother's face when he just appeared there. So he agreed and Feliciano handed him a extra invite he had in his pocket.

Two days passed and Gabriel got dressed and headed out his hotel room. He was already late when he arrived at the party. There was a drunk albino passed out at the door when he arrived. Gabriel stepped over him and slid his hands into his pocket as he looked for his brother.

There were people everywhere, Italians, Germans and everything in between. He couldn't find his brother. So he tried walking around to find him when an Italian, who shared a similar resemblance to the hyper Italian who invited him here. The Italian clung to him, clearly very drunk, he could smell the scent of wine on his breath. "Oh there you are Antonio. I've been looking for you." He said with a smile.

Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him away, but the Italian wrapped his arms around his neck. "Listen I'm not..."

"Shhhhh don't talk, I'm so horny right now." Lovino said pressing a finger to his lips. He pressed against him closer and giggled. Gabriel tried again to tell the drunken Italian that he was not Antonio but the Italian only shushed him again. "We should totally go home and fuck...right now!"

Lovino then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Gabriel's eyes got wide as Lovino slipped a tongue into his mouth. "Gabriel! What the hell are you doing!" Antonio yelled as he turned the corner.

Lovino looked over at Antonio then at Gabriel then back at Antonio. "Okay I must be really drunk because I'm seeing double." Lovino said and Gabriel sat him down in a near by chair.

"He thought I was you! Who is he?" Gabriel yelled. Antonio grabbed the front of his shirt. Gabriel could tell that he had been drinking as well. It then clicked in his head. "Wait...your gay!"

Antonio didn't even respond as he punched his younger brother right in the face. Withing a matter of seconds that one punch lead to a fight that was crashing out onto the dance floor. Gabriel and Antonio were beating the crap out of each other until Grandpa Vargas and Grandfather Weillschmidt pulled them apart.

They were both bleeding and still trying to get at each other. Grandfather Weillschmidt was a very intimidating man. "Both of you will stop this right now!" He demanded in a big beep voice. They both grunted but stopped like they were told to. The grandfathers let the two young adults go, but were ready to grab them again. Grandfather Weillschmidt looked at the two of them and grunted. "Now what seems to be the problem here."

Antonio was so angry that he he started yelling at his brother and at Grandfather Weillschmidt in Spanish. It wasn't until someone pointed out that he had switched languages that he returned to English. "That bastard kissed my Lovi!"

"That little slut kissed me! He thought I was you, you stupid son of a bitch."

"Hey don't talk about our mother like that!" Antonio yelled.

"And don't talk about my grandson like that." Grandpa Vargas growled glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel held up his hand in surrender.

"Sorry but he kissed me first. I'm not even gay so why in the world would I kiss him. I didn't even know you were gay, when the hell did that happen." Gabriel asked. Antonio rubbed his forehead and kept his head down to avoid the look his brother was giving.

Lovino walked into the room. "Sooo everyone else can see that there's two Antonio's right now. I think we should cut off the booze now." Everyone looked over at him. His grandfather shook his head sighing.

"Lovino where in the world did your pants go?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. He lumbered over to him an wrapped his arms around Gabriel again, still mistaking him for Antonio. "Lovino I'm over here." He said and waved his hand at him.

Lovino laughed and nuzzled against Gabriel who was tried to push him off. "And your here...and your there and your really sexy right now." Lovino purred.

"No Lovino I'm right here, that's my brother Gabriel." Antonio told him. Lovino stopped giggling and took a step away. He stared at Gabriel long and hard.

"So this isn't Antonio...that's Antonio...so who in the world did I kiss."

"You kissed Gabriel." Antonio told him. Lovino's whole face turned red and he slapped Gabriel a crossed the face. He grabbed his cheek in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't Antonio!" Lovino yelled.

"I tried to but you kinda stuck your tongue in my mouth!" Gabriel yelled, his little visit wasn't turning out how he planned. He regretting coming in the first place. Gilbert had woken and was laughing his head off in the corner.

The whole mess was cleared up but Antonio was still keeping a close eye on his brother when ever he got anywhere near Lovino. At the end of the party Gabriel finally had a moment to speak with his brother alone. "So do mom and dad know your gay yet or not?"

"No they don't even know that I'm dating anyone, let along that I'm living with someone."

"You two are living together, you know how mom feels about unmarried people living together. She won't be happy to hear that." Gabriel teased with a playful smirk.

"Hey Gabriel could you not tell them, I want to brake the news to them myself. Seeing that your my brother, I want you to be the first to know." Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Gabriel couldn't see what it was until Antonio held out his hand and opened it.

Inside was a golden ring. "Your going to purpose to him!" Gabriel whispered. Antonio nodded and smiled softly down at the ring.

"Take it out. I have the inside of the band engraved. Read it."

Gabriel did what he was told and pulled the ring out and read the inside. "Mi amor y mi para siempre. My love and my forever...just like mom's ring."

"Do you think he'll like it." Antonio asked, his cheek rosy. Gabriel smiled and grabbed his brother by the shoulder.

"He'll love it."

….

_Damn it I couldn't help but to write another chapter. Now you all know the meaning behind the title. I got all emotional writing the last page. Curse you emotions, do you know how hard it is to write when your fighting back tears, I'm already teary eyed from my allergies. I changed my mind about taking a brake, I can work on both at the same time. I just can't leave it off like this.  
_

_Please review...I love you all so much_

_hug!_

_Mi amor y me para siempre- Spanish  
_

_Il mio amore e la mia per sempre- Italian  
_

_Meine Liebe und Ewigkeit- German  
_

_Mon amour et mon éternité- French  
_

_My love and my forever- English  
_


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Lovino woke with the worst hang over ever, he couldn't remember a thing from the party. Grunting he got out of bed, wearing just his underwear, he looked next ho him and saw that Antonio wasn't in bed. Not even bothering to get dressed he walked out of their bedroom, holding his forehead in pain. "Antonio I need some pain killers. Antonio what are you doing?" Lovino asked staring at him. He was sitting with a rum and coke in his hand, Antonio didn't drink that.

"Lovino I'm in the kitchen." Antonio said looking over at his boyfriend from over a pan of scrambled eggs. Lovino turned around and stared at the Antonio in the kitchen and then to the Antonio on the couch. Then last night came swarming back. His whole face turned dark red.

Gabriel chuckled and smirked at him. "Remember me now." He said and Antonio gave him the look, the look that meant that he would go and kick his ass again.

"Antonio why is he here?" Lovino asked stomping into the kitchen. Gabriel took a drink of his rum and coke and laughed. Antonio made their plates and handed one over to Lovino before he sat next to his brother, handing him his plate.

"Because he's my brother and I wanted you to meet him when you weren't..."

"Trying to get into my pants." Gabriel said interrupting Antonio's sentence, Antonio punched him in the arm but that didn't stop Gabriel from laughing. Lovino glared at him, still blushing like mad. "My brother thought it would be better if we tried meeting when you sobered up." He said and started to eat. Lovino sat on the arm of the couch and ate his breakfast. Lovino rolled his eyes and said nothing.

They ate in silence and when they were finish Antonio took the plates from them and washed them in the sink. Lovino stared at Gabriel, now that he looked at him he could see that they looked nothing alike, maybe their faces were similar, but their skin and hair were different. "So are you guys twins or something?"

"No he's older then me. So the guy who got married the hyper Italian...he's your brother right." Gabriel asked and Lovino nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah he's younger then me. So when are you going back home."

"Tonight, I was just here for a short visit, I have to get back home to my wife and kid." Gabriel said finishing his drink, he set the glass down on the coffee table. Lovino leaned back and the two of them talked for awhile while Antonio went got dressed.

Once he was dressed he walked back into the living room. "Its a shame you have to leave so soon. Tell Nina I said hi when you see her." Antonio said with a smile Gabriel nodded. Lovino couldn't believe he was just noticing how they were both bruised up. He just now noticed Antonio's black eye. "I like Nina, she's the only woman in the world who can put up with you."

"Your just jealous my wife doesn't kiss other men when drunk." With that comment the two of them were fist fighting in the living room. Instead of trying to break them apart Lovino cheered Antonio on. Seeing Antonio get mad was sort of hot. While they were fighting they heard a voice come from the hallway.

"You you guys keep it down. I'm really fucking hung over, my head is killing me, and I have a kink in my neck from falling asleep in the tub." Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who it was. When they looked they saw Gilbert. The strange part was he was naked. Lovino quickly threw one of the pillows on the couch at him.

"Where the fuck are your clothes!" Lovino screamed. Gilbert looked down at himself.

"When did I take my clothes off?" He asked. Antonio sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe this, he didn't even bring Gilbert here. Gabriel was laughing, he found the albino passed out again at the party, he was naked then, so he thought it would be funny to sneak him into the apartment and hid him in one of the bathrooms in the bathtub. The albino kept telling him how his no good for nothing boyfriend left him again, this time for a chubby cigar smoking Cuban. Gabriel found the drunk funny.

Gilbert took the pillow that Lovino threw and covered himself with it. Antonio stood up no longer fighting with his brother. "Come on lets get you something to wear then I'll get you something to eat." Antonio said and took Gilbert back to the bed room to get him some clothes.

When they returned, Gilbert was wearing Antonio's deep v-neck white shirt, white was a horrible color on Gilbert, it washed him out, made him look like a red-eyed ghost, almost demonic. "Well I'm going to just go home now...and drink some more." Gilbert muttered and left.

Lovino looked over at Antonio. "How the hell did he even get in here." He yelled and his boyfriend simply just shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel was laughing even harder now. He let them suffer as they thought of all the ways Gilbert could have broke in.

"Guys it was me...I found him last night...thought it would be funny. He said he was friends with you so I thought why the hell not." Gabriel said in between laughs. Lovino glared at him but now that it was done and over with he couldn't help but to give a small chuckle, it was kinda funny, Gilbert was by far the most confused out of them all.

Antonio laughed and shook his head. "That wasn't cool, Gilbert was really freaked out, did you steal his clothes?" Antonio asked and Gabriel shook his head. He explained how he found the blubbering idiot naked, passed out, and when he did wake up he wouldn't stop crying about a Matthew.

"Matthew left him again. Was it with Ivan." Lovino asked, he remembered how depressed Gilbert got last him Matthew left him. Gabriel shook his head.

"No this guy was a chubby Cuban." Gabriel said and staring at the time.

"Wait a Cuban...did Gilbert mentioned if he smoked or not." Antonio asked.

"Yeah cigars." Gabriel said sliding his jacket on as he got ready to leave. Antonio covered his mouth in shock.

"Matthew left him for one of our college professors." Antonio told them and they both gasped. Lovino couldn't believe that he actually felt bad for Gilbert, he just had no luck with love or romance. He wondered if Gilbert just had bad taste or if it was something he was going that made it so his relationships never worked out.

…...

_Hey everyone I swear the filler chapter will stop now. The next chapter will be Antonio purposing to Lovino I look forward to reading your reviews. I plan the proposal to be so super romantic you guys will be crying by the end of it, trust me on this. _

_I love you guys please review! _


	20. Chapter 20

Lovino went to work early, he was the assistant manager now and future owner, he worked more then anyone else there. Antonio was working mainly on his classes, it was his forth year in college, he was preparing to become a student teacher. But first things first, he had to call his parents and tell them everything that he has been meaning to tell them for years now. He got out of bed and typed their number into his cell phone.

He took a breath, how was he going to explain all of this, that he's been lying to them for years. How was he going to tell them he was gay, living with another man, a man that he was going to marry. He went to clear the number, feeling that he just couldn't do it, but before he could do it he quickly pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang once then twice then once more before he heard his father's voice on the other line. "Hola?"

"Hola papa, Soy yo Antonio." (Hello pap, it's me Antonio) Antonio said nervously, he had really hoped it would have been his mother to answer the phone, his mother had always been easier to talk to about things. Antonio cleared his throat, his parents knew no English at all, they only knew one sentence in English 'where is the toilet.'

"Antonio mi niño ¿cómo estás?" (Antonio my boy how are you?) His father said, sounding very happy to hear from his oldest child.

Antonio took a breath, he missed his father and his mother, this was really hard forhim, all he could think about was all the ways that this could go wrong, how it all could blow up in his face. "Me va bastante bien, papá hey ¿me podría poner el altavoz y obtener mamá. Hay algo que quiero decirte ambos." (I'm doing pretty good, hey dad could you put me on speakerphone and get mama. There's something I want to tell you both. ) He asked and tried to calm his nerves. His father placed him on speakerphone and went to go get his mother.

He waited until her heard their voices. "Mama que hay algo que he querido contarles a ustedes por un largo tiempo real ahora. Estoy saliendo con otro hombre y yo estoy pensando en pedirle que se casara conmigo. Que tenía que decirle." ( Mama there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys for a real long time now. I'm dating another man and I'm planning on asking him to marry me. I needed to tell you.) He told them both, there was a silence on the other line then he heard his mother's voice.

"Ya sabíamos. Pero estoy tan feliz de que finalmente nos dijo, así es el hombre joven católico." (We already knew. But I'm so happy you finally told us, so is the young man Catholic.) His mother said laughing softly. Of course she would care about what religion Lovino was. Antoino smiled he felt so much better that things were going to well.

"Si, él es italiano. Su nombre es Lovino." (Yes, he's Italian. His name is Lovino.) He told them and went on to tell them how long they have been dating and how they were living tgether. He told them about the ring, how he had the same engraving on that his mother's ring did. That got his mother to cry a little, she found that very sweet and romantic. They talked for a few hours, they wished him luck and they said their good byes and I love yous before hanging up.

Antonio smiled and pulled out the ring and stared at it smiling. He already had the purposal all planed out, he was going to ask Lovino to marry him at the park where they had their first date and their first kiss. He was going to have it so they _assidently _fell in the water kinda like last time. He would embrace him in a hug and kiss him before he would go down on one knee and pull out the ring. He sighed and wondered how Lovino would react.

Would he be exsited or a mixture of happy-anger. He wondered if he would cry, he had watched lot of purposal videos online, and most of the girls he watched did cry. Either they cried just a little, two little tears one from each eye, or they cried a lot. But the purposal videos also lead to purposal fail videos. He didn't know what he would do if Lovino rejected him.

He desided not to think about that as he slid the ring back into his pocket. He called up Francis and told him what he was planning to do. Francis wished him luck and they talked together. After while they hung up and Antoino called Gilbert to tell him. However when Gilbert picked up the phone he sounded horrible. "Hello?" Gilbert grunted.

Antoino could tell just by the sound of Gilbert's voice that he was severly hung over. "Hey Gilbert I'm going to purpose to Lovino tommarow durning our day off. I want you to know."

"Well that's fucking wonderful, just grate! Everyone is just fucking happy with their lives. Good for you buddy, good for you." Gilbert grummbled, his voice was a mixture of anger and depession. Antonio felt bad for his friend and everything but he was also anger at the fact that gilbert couldn't just be happy for him.

"Gilbert what's your problem!" Antoino growled back at him. Gilbert gave a dry depressed laugh and was tempted to just hang up on his friend.

"I'm fucking alone Antoino that's my problem, I'm alone. Do have no idea how fucking painful it is to see everyone around me finding happyness while everyone I love leaves me. I can't stand it anymore! So good luck with Lovino...I wish you the best. Just leave me the fuck out of this, I'm done with this love bullshit, there's no one out there for me, and I'm trying to accept it now. You and Lovino are perfect together, you guys hurt the most to watch. Go marry him." Gilbert said and Antonio could hear him start to cry.

Antonio said nothing, there was nothing he could say that could make anything better. Gilbert needed help before he did something stupid. "Gilbert you should talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you aren't I. I know I'm not fine, I drank the last of the beer, I'm going to stop drinking...I'm going to focas on work and school. I'm just giving up on finding love. Don't worry about me bro, I can take care of myself, you go and find your own happyness. I'll find my own." Gilbert said and hung up.

Antoino set his cell phone down and called Francis back to tell him about the call with Gilbert. Francis quickly went to go cheak on their friend. With that taken care of Antoino went to clean the house, he wanted to get Lovino in a good mood. He was even going to make his favorite meal for dinner.

He took a shower and got changed to go shopping and buy the ingredents. He was disracted, he couldn't wait to purpose, it would be so romantic. He started day dreaming about their life together as a married couple. He filled his shoping cart with stuff he needed to get dinner around.

When he was done he picked up some roses and new candles. He drove back to the apartement in the car he sold his bike for. It was a 2003 Sunfire Ponica, it was a nice car, but the breaks needed to be replaced. He carefull drove home and started cooking dinner. He set up the dinner, he place the candles on the table and places the roses in a vase and placed them on the table between the candles. He made the plates up and he knew that Lovino would be home soon.

He made sure everything was set up for him. When Lovino arrived he greeted him with a kiss and he took off his jacket. Lovino kissed him back, ignoring the pain in his feet. "Well that's a greeting. Mmm what smells so good." Lovino purred and pressed closer to Antoino and he kissed him. He then looked over at the table and gaspped.

"I made your favorite." Antoino said in his ear and pulled him toward the table. Lovino sat down stareing at the candles and the flowers. He was amazed that Antoino did all this for him.

"Alright your getting laid tonight." Lovino said and started to eat. He loved it when Antoino cooked, his food always tasted amazing, it always had a kick to it, a Spainish flare to a traddional Italian dish. Lovino ate all his dinner and took Antonio by his hand and lead him back to their bedroom where he kissed him.

The next day they slept in and when they got up and both took a shower together. Antoino made them both breakfast and was on cloud nine. Today was the day, the day his life stared with Lovino. "Hey Lovino lets go on a date today." Antoino said as he washed the dishes. Lovino was already getting around to leave.

"I have to go do a few things first. We can meet up when I'm done." Lovino said taking the keys to his scooter. Antoino looked over at him and he kissed him.

"Meet me at the park, around noon. I have to go pick something up anyways. Don't be late." He said and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around him, he pulled their bodies together. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antoino's neck, this kiss was different then how he normally kissed him. If felt more exsited, more passoniet. Lovino had a feeling something was up, he just didn't know what.

He went to leave but Antoino took him by his arm and pulled him back for another kiss. After that they both left to do what they needed to do. Antoino got into his car and drove off he wanted to get some flowers and maybe pay Gilbert a quick visit to see if he was alright. Francis never called him back to let him how Gilbert was doing.

Antoino drove to Gilbert's apartment and saw that Francis car was still there. He slowed to a park, his had to be careful with his brakes acting up. After he purposed he was going to drop the car off to get them fixed. He parked his car and got out, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. Gilbert opened it, he looked paler then normal and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. Francis was siting on the couch with a coffee.

Gilbert welcomed him inside. "Hey there Antoino, I'm glad you came over. I wanted to say sorry. I was really rude to you when you called yesterday. I didn't mean it." Gilbert said and honestly ment it. He and Francis had talked and he was going to start talking to someone about his depression. He was going to stop drinking, he was going to get better.

"Its alright Gilbert I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be alright, so have you gone and purposed to him yet?" Gilbert asked with a smile. Antoino shook his head, and they both smiled. They asked to see the ring and Antoino pulled it out to show them, he told them about the engraving. After that, seeing that he was on a sedual and he already spent to much time there talking, he left with a cheerful goodbye.

Lovino took the money to the bank and was able to get to the park early, he sat at a pinic table that gave him a perfect view of the road as he waited for Antonio to arrive. He knew it could take a while he was there rather early after all.

Antoino started making his way for the park, he made a quick pit stop for gas and to get some flowers for Lovino. He was so exsited he couldn't wait to get to the park, he got back in his car and started driving down the road.

Lovino waited his eyes never leaving the road, he and Antoino haven't been to this park since their first date. He yawned and pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. Antoino was running late, he wondered what was taking him so long, he really wanted to find out what Antoino was up to.

Antoino looked at the time and realized he was running late. He sped down the road, but of course the light always happens to turn red right when your running late for the most important event of your life. Curseing under his breath, he pressed down on the brakes, but the car didn't stop, it didn't even slow down. He pressed on the brakes harder but still nothing happened. He realized that he couldn't stop and he let off the gas but it was to late. A teenager who was running late for nothing really important, was texting his best friend letting him know that he was running late.

His car moved into the other lane and they collied. They crashed nd everything happened so quickly that it all was a blurr. The car behind him hit him and only crushed his car against the teenager's more forasfully. Antoino hit his head and everything went dark after that.

Someone who wathced the crash quickly called 911. The families of the people were connected as well as the emergices conntacs, and top of Antoino's list was Lovino's number.

Lovino's phone started to ring and he quickly answered it, not even bothering to look and see who it is. "This is Roseabelt Hospital, there's been a crash."

Lovino felthis heart drop. "A crash! Is Antoino alright! What happened."

"I'm sorry sir I don't know all the details, but you should come over." The nurce told him and wished him luck before hanging up to make the other calls she had to make to the other families and such. Lovino left for the hospital. When he arrived Francis and Gilbert were already there but he ran right past them and to the woman behind the dest, she was the same one on the phone.

Lovino yelled at her in a panic in Italain. Trying to calm himself back down he spoke to her in English. "What room is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo in! What fucking room!" He asked. She stared at him with her eyes wide. She quickly typed on her key board for the information.

"Room number 153. Second floor, emergence care!" She told him and Lovino ran to find him. She tried to tell him no running in the halls but she stayed silence she knew that he wouldn't have listened to her anyways.

Lovino ran as pastas he could, turning corners and almost running over a woman in a wheelchair. But he didn't care all he cared about was seeing Antonio alright. He found the room and ignored the doctors yelling at him not to go in. He flung the door open and felt all the air in his lungs rush out. "Antonio!" He cried out and one of the doctors took him by his arm and pulled him out of the room. Lovino was hysterical, crying. "Is he going to be okay! Please tell me he's going to be alright!"

The doctor said nothing at first he then cleared his throat. "Are you Lovino," Lovino nodded his head, "he's not going to make it. The crash caused heavy internal bleeding, there's nothing we can do to stop it. He's been asking for you, I'll leave you alone." The doctor said and allowed Lovino in the room.

Lovino walked over to Antonio's bed and took his hands in his. Antonio smiled at him. "You made it, hey I got you something its in my pocket can you get it for me." Antonio said, Lovino nodded and wiped his eyes, he reached into Antonio's pocket and felt a box, confused he pulled it out. "Open it." He asked.

Lovino started crying again, he already knew what was going to be in that box. He opened the box and stared down at the golden ring inside. Antonio took his hand and smiled at him. He was smiling as if nothing was wrong, as if he wasn't about to die. "Lovino will you marry me."

Lovino hugged him and cried into his chest. "Si! Si!" He sobbed and felt Antonio wrap his arms around him. He listened to the uneven beating of Antonio's heart, he crawled into the bed with him and laid at his side, listening as the beating even more uneven and even slower. Lovino slid the ring on and cried. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I was late." Antonio said. Lovino kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you...I love you so much." Lovino told him and pressed their foreheads together. He pressed his head back against his chest and closed his eyes. He stayed there like that until Antonio's last breath and his last heart beat.

…..

_Everyone I just wanted to say that this has been my plan since chapter one. This fanfiction isn't over yet and I hope you guys aren't to mad at me, and I really hope you choose to keep reading even after I made the choice to kill Antonio off. _

_This fanfiction is still on going. Please leave a review even if its just to tell me and I'm a horrible evil bitch. _

_Sorry. _


	21. Chapter 21

At the funeral, Lovino was able to meet Antonio's parents for the first time ever. Antonio's mother was a very tiny woman, standing under 5 feet. She greeted Lovino with tears in her eyes. They hugged and she refused to let him go as she cried into his the lower part of his chest. Lovino looked up, over the top of her head, behind her stood Antonio's father. Antonio's father was a handsome man and both of his sons looked a lot like him.

"You are Lovino?" He asked in broken English. Lovino nodded still holding the old woman in his arms. Antonio's father then hugged him as well. They all cried holding on to each other. Lovino was never good at funerals, he had always been an overly emotional person, who hid most everything he felt behind anger. But right now the icy feeling in his heart and the pain he felt flowing through his whole body was to unbearable to hid behind his fake rage and anger. He didn't know how to express himself and this day was even worst.

Every person who tried to comfort him with sweet words and other things, he wanted to shove away. Their words meant nothing to him, they did not ease the pain or comfort him in anyway, their words no matter how helpful they were trying to be only made the hurt worst. Because these words they told him only made him realize further that the love of his life was be buried that day, deep into the cold Earth. Antonio was in the hands of god, and Lovino hated the lord for that. Antonio was his not god's, why did he want him now, why couldn't he just have him when they both died of old age.

Lovino shook his head as he stared at the casket. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his grandfather, he said nothing to his grandson. He knew nothing he could say would make Lovino feel better all he knew is that he had to hope that that pain would ease in time. For some people the pain did ease but for others that pain never goes away, because the person chooses to cling to it, they feel like if the pain goes away then they are forgetting the person. He could only hope and pray that Lovino wouldn't end up like Gilbert.

The casket was lowered into the ground as the funeral started to reach an end. Lovino stayed long after everyone had left, he stayed longer then Antonio's parents, he stayed until the sun had gone down. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving. He wanted to talk to the grave, he didn't see it as a grave but as a connection, he felt like as long as he was here Antonio could hear him. He wanted to say something to him anything but the words just wouldn't come. The grounds keeper walked up to Lovino. "Sir you know its against the law to be in a grave yard this late at night."

"I didn't..." Lovino said not even looking towards him. He cried silently unmoving from the spot he sat. The grounds keeper walked next to him and sat down on the ground with him. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.

"I understand how you feel. My wife of thirteen years died, she's buried under that tree over there. But you can't sleep here, he wouldn't want that from you. Go home, do what you need to do." He told him. Lovino glared at him.

"How would you know what he wants! You didn't know him you don't know what he would want and what he wouldn't I'm sick of people telling me what he would have wanted!" He stood, tears flowing down his face. He knew that Antonio wouldn't want him sitting there all night, but he just wanted to be with him a little longer before he had to go home and try to sleep in the bed they once shared.

He left the graveyard, promising Antonio that he would be back tomorrow. He went home and didn't even waste time getting undressed, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He was going to wake up and this was all going to be a horrible terrifying nightmare, he was going to wake up and he was going to be wrapped safe and sound in Antonio's arms. Lovino pressed his face into his pillow and somehow he was able to fall asleep. When morning came he didn't want to get out of his bed, he didn't eat and he didn't get anything to drink either.

He stayed in bed until finally he crawled out and went to the graveyard to see Antonio again. He sat at the grave and today he was finally able to talk to him. "I miss you so much, I wish that you were still here with me. I can't believe your gone. I wake up every morning thinking that you'll be there, that you made breakfast, that I'll tell you I had a bad dream and you'll hold me. But every morning I wake up and realize that you won't be there, that I'll never see your smiling face again, I'll never feel the touch of your skin again. It kills me to know that I have to live my whole life without you."

This pattern went on for weeks, then months, when it started to reach a year Lovino's visits became less but he didn't go out of his state of depression. He still cried all the time, woke thinking it all had been a nightmare, on his days off he spent in bed. People were starting to worry about him, but they left him alone, everyone had to morn in their own way. This believe that he would come out of it on his own.

After a year, a lot of things happened, he had to hire new waiters and cooks for the restaurant, Gilbert became a policeman, Feliciano was taking cooking classes in Italy, he and Ludwig were both temporally living there until he was finished with his lessons. Francis became a sex/relationship therapist and was probably the best in the city, if only he wasn't such a huge gossip. Grandpa Vargas retired and was now spending all his time fishing, travailing and watching Wheel of Fortune with Grandfather Weillschmidt.

Lovino was on his own trying to run the restaurant and because of that he had to bottle away his sadness and let it out when he didn't have to work, and he still tried to visit Antonio's grave as often as he could but being the owner of a restaurant, the visits became less and less. But one day on his day off he drove to the graveyard and walked straight to Antonio's grave. He talked to him like he always did, letting him now how much he missed him, and how lonely he was without him, and even keeping him updated on what was going on in his life and the lives of others.

"Lovino, your here again." A voice said behind him. Lovino looked and saw Gilbert in full cop uniform. He was holding flowers in bundle, they were white roses. Lovino wiped his eyes and glared over at him.

"Of course I'm here! Why are you here?" Lovino grumbled. Gilbert stuck his hand in his pocket and sighed. Lovino stood up his glaring gaze never left Gilbert. Gilbert was the last person he wanted to see, he didn't want to have to deal with him.

"I'm here to pay someone a visit...I come and see them three times a year." Gilbert said and looked down.

"Why three times a year."

"Because the days I come were the most important. The day we got together, his birthday, and the day he died." Gilbert said and started to walk off, he looked over his shoulder at Lovino. "Tell Antonio I said hi." He told him. Lovino watched Gilbert walk further into the graveyard and set the white roses down onto a grave. He stood there for over a hour, saying nothing, just standing there.

Lovino looked back over at Antonio. "Gilbert said hi." Lovino said and began to walk away. He wondered just who Gilbert was visiting, he didn't really care enough to go investigate. He went home and crawled into bed.

~...~

_So I almost died today. I see it as karma because I almost died in a car assistant. Some old woman almost t-boned my car while I was driving home. I was so scared, she wasn't going to stop so I had to quickly hit the gas and serve to avoid hitting another car, but its all good, no one got hurt. _

_But please review. Oh and Alfred will be making an apperence in the next chapter. He'll get a pretty big role in this fic now.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Lovino was opening up the restaurant a little later then normal. He had slept in late and now everything was running behind and he had to get everyone working quickly to make-up for his mistake. He had the cooks in the kitchen right away and he had the waiters and waitress set up the tables. They had to get ready for the after church crowd. Lovino sigh he couldn't believe they were able to move so quickly to get around.

Lovino sat down to do some paper work, pay the bills, and order new food and items for their inventory. He also was working as the host, seeing that his hostess called in sick. Their first costumer of the day walked in dressed in formal military blues. "Hey Lovino long time no see." The person said and Lovino looked up to see Alfred. It didn't surprise him to see that he had joined the military, the air force no less, Alfred did have a sort of obsession with flying. He used to tell him that flying was the ultimate form of freedom, the sky had no limits, no restrictions, just you your jet and all the freedom in the world.

He was surprised to see him, he hadn't seen him since they were in high school, Alfred used to talk about the military all the time back then, Lovino was happy to see that he followed that dream of his. "Alfred, its good to see you. You look grate. I heard you got married." Lovino said getting a menu ready for him. Alfred laughed and looked at him with that happy confident smile.

"Apparently you didn't hear about the divorce." Alfred said, showing no sign of ill will towards the split, that surprised Lovino, Alfred always took brake ups pretty hard. Lovino said him down and sat with him so they could keep talking.

"What happened?" Lovino asked. Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I was overseas and he got lonely I guess, I found out he was seeing his ex again...actually I only found out when he sent the papers to me in a letter. I was stuck in some hot as hell dessert and he sends me divorce papers." Alfred said with a laugh, so he was bitter about the divorce and with good reason. Alfred set the menu down and saw Lovino's ring, he was rather disappointed to see that around his finger. "So who' the lucky guy?" Alfred asked pointing at the ring.

Lovino looked down and covered his hand. "His name is Antonio..."

Alfred who normally was a thick as a brick wall when it came to the emotions of others was some how able to pick up on the sadness in Lovino's voice. "What happened Lovi?" Alfred asked and took his hand.

Lovino took a breath, he always had felt comfortable around him, they were best friends growing up and had even dated for a short time back in middle school and yet again when they were high school. He went on to tell Alfred all about Antonio and everything that happened, he then started crying. Alfred did his best to comfort him.

"Hey Lovi listen, why don't you come to the paintball game tomorrow, that might help you feel better. Its the base verses the local police department, the fire department had to cancel." Alfred said. Lovino wiped his eyes and stared at him.

"Wait did you say police department?" Lovino asked, a small light coming into his eyes. Alfred smirked and nodded.

"I'm in." He said and was in bliss thinking about shooting Gilbert in the face with a paintball game. Alfred smiled and when the waiter came he place an order, and got two glasses of wine, one for Lovino.

Alfred smiled and gave the other drink to Lovino. "How about I pick you up at five. Do you still live in the same apartment?" He asked, Lovino moved out his senior year. Lovino nodded his head took the drink before saying his goodbyes and returning to work.

The next day Alfred came over to pick him up. He was in full camouflage with the boots and everything. Lovino felt very under dressed, he was in just some jeans and a regular t-shirt. Alfred luckily had a extra uniform for him to wear. The drove to the paintball game and Lovino rented a gun to use. Alfred introduced him to some of his fellow troops members and to some of the cops.

Gilbert saw Lovino with Alfred and quickly made his way over to them both. "Lovi what are doing here?" he asked and looked over at Alfred, he sneered, why did that guy have to look so grate, perfect damn smile, big muscular arms, and nice hair. Lovino looked over at him, the uniform he wore was big baggy on him, kind of cute.

"Alfred invited me to play." Lovino said and Gilbert felt a familiar ping of jealously.

"Oh well that's awesome. You do know this is a free for all game right." Gilbert said as he moved the tubes of paint balls strapped to his waist. Alfred looked confused and waved someone else down.

"We've never done a free for all before." He said and Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah apparently your Senior Master Sargent read The Hunger Games, and thought that it would be a good idea for a paintball game. We're allowed to make our own teams once the game starts. Well I'll see you when the games starts." Gilbert said and walked off.

Alfred talked with his Senior Master Sargent to make sure that was what was going on. When he found out it was he explained how a free for all work. Pretty much you try to not get shot, while shooting anyone that you see. "Don't worry I'll watch your back for ya." Alfred said and smiled.

The game started and they ran out into the woods. Alfred got shot right away and had to go back and wait at least five minuets before re-entering the game. Lovino hid in a thorn bush, all he could think about was the fact that he was surround by men who were trained to shoot while he's never held a gun before in his life. Lovino poked his head out of the bush to look around, he felt a gun press into the back of his head.

"Bang!" The voice behind him yelled and started laughing when he saw Lovino jump two feet in the air. He smirked and lowered the paintball gun. "Hey its just me. Were did Matthew's brother go?" Gilbert said with a big playful smiled. Lovino glared at him and hit him with the butt of the gun.

"He got shot, so I'm hiding here until he comes back!" Lovino grumbled at Gilbert. Gilbert chuckled and hid in the thorn bush with him. Lovino glared at him but he didn't want to make any noise, he really didn't want to get shot.

"So this is a strange first date." Gilbert said as he unadjusted so he wasn't getting stuck with thorns. Lovino smacked him again with a glare.

"Its not a date! We're just hanging out!" Lovino hissed at him under his breath. Gilbert felt his hopes go up, but Alfred was still going to be a challenge. Lovino looked though the leaves and the branches and aimed the gun at someone and pulled the trigger. He watched the paint splatter on his shoulder. Suddenly Alfred stormed back into the bush.

He stared at Gilbert then at Lovino. "Sorry Lovi I'm back. Hey Gilbert, glad to see you to." Alfred said being super sarcastic. Gilbert smirked at him and aimed the gun at someone outside the bush and shot them in the leg.

"Yeah I was watching poor little Lovi here to make sure he didn't get shot."

"I was already doing that."

"You weren't here." Gilbert said and shot some else. Alfred then pointed the gun at Gilbert while he was distracted.

"Hey Gilbert have you read The Hunger Games, I have, its a good book." Alfred said and Lovino looked over at Gilbert. Gilbert still didn't realize he had a gun pointed at his head. He was still snipping people.

"No I haven't read that stupid book." Gilbert grumbled and rolled his eyes. Alfred then pulled the trigger and the paint ball exploded on Gilbert's head. The force cased him to fall into the branched of the thorn bush. Alfred laughed but stopped when the gun was pointed at him. Gilbert glared at him with green paint dripping from his silver hair.

Alfred stared at him. "But your out!" He said. Gilbert gave a smile and pointed the gun at him.

"May the odd be ever in your favor, motherfucker!" Gilbert said and pulled the trigger. After that the two of them just lit each other up. Because of them breaking the rules all three of them were kicked out. The two of them were covered with paint, they pulled their shirts off to get changed and the welts were already starting to form.

Alfred pulled on a clean t-shirt and laughed. "I thought you said you didn't read the book!" Alfred laughed and quickly changed his pants. Gilbert smirked and glared at him, Alfred glared back.

"I didn't, I watched the movie. It was pretty bad ass." Gilbert said as he finished getting changed. Lovino got changed while the two of them talked about The Hunger Games.

Lovino laughed and they both looked over at him. "I haven't had this much fun in years. Next time I'll have to try actually playing next time." He said. Alfred looked over at Gilbert with a victorious grin. Gilbert glared at him but he smiled at Lovino.

"I'll have to take you to one of the smaller games." He said looking over at Alfred.

Alfred smirked. "Well I'll take you home now." Alfred said and wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders and they walked over to his car. He made sure to give one last glare over in Gilbert direction. He drove Lovino back to his apartment and walked him to the door. "I'm glad you had a good time. We should hang out again real soon." He said with a smile.

Lovino nodded in agreement. "That should be fun. Here's my number, give me a text some time." He said and wrote down his phone number. He gave it to Alfred and went inside. Alfred smiled and shoved the phone number into his pocket and drove back to his home.

Gilbert drove home and put ice on his head to help numb the pain. His hair still had green paint in it and he grumbled in anger and frustration. He made himself look like a fool today. He looked up at the ceiling. "What should I do Antonio? I know he's yours and everything but I can't help but to like him, and that guy Alfred, he's Matthew's brother, the all American type of guy. Damn it I'm such a idiot." Gilbert said covering his face in his hands.

…_..._

_please review_

_I went paint balling before with a bunch of military men, I hid in a thorn bush for over a hour in the middle of the heat wave, and my father is a Senior Master Sargent. So he's pretty high up there in the military peaking order. I only got shot once_

_then I went again on my birthday, I was shot like six times then went to five job interviews with welts all over my legs, then went to my job to get fire, and my coworker Rob saw me, he totally was checking me out so that made me no longer one of they guys. But to bad for him I've only stepped in that place twice since they fired me, and I now have a boyfriend. _


	23. Chapter 23

Lovino woke up and took a shower and made something to eat before getting dressed and going out the door to visit Antonio before he had to go to work, he wanted to tell him all about the paint ball game. He drove there and headed straight for Antonio's grave. He sat down in front of him and proceeded to tell him about the game, and how they had gotten kicked out. "I wish you could have come along, you would had fun. I miss you." Lovino said and sighed as he looked up towards the sky. He missed him so much that it hurt, it pained him every single day to know that he couldn't see him or hold him in his arms, or hear his amazing voice. He could talk to him all he wanted like this but it still left him feeling empty inside, he was incomplete without him.

He stood to leave, feeling a lump in his throat and the burning sensation in his eyes. He rubbed them to try to prevent the tears from coming but it did no good the tears came regardless of anything he tried to do. "I love you, I'll try to see you later okay." He said and started to leave. He then remembered the grave Gilbert had come to visit, he wanted to know who this person was, Gilbert had said they had been in a relationship that he visited him three times a year. He had to know who this person was, who had caused Gilbert so much pain and depression. He moved between the graves being sure not to step on anyone. He found the grave, the white roses were still there.

It was their high school teacher, Old Fritz as the student affectionately called him. Lovino stared at the head stone, this couldn't be right, Old Fritz was a teacher he couldn't have been with Gilbert. Lovino shook his head, it made sense, Gilbert had spent a lot of time with that teacher more time then any normal student would have. Then there was his attempt at suicide, although the hospital and the police believed it was just a plain and simple case of a teenager being stupid, the people who knew Gilbert knew better then that.

Gilbert had drank to the point where he was close to passing out, he then closed him self in the garage, inside his car with the car running, while blasting the Show Must Go On by Queen, it was one of his favorite songs. He would have died if it wasn't for someone calling the cops to complain about the noise. After that he was just depressed beyond belief. A feeling Lovino didn't understand until he lost Antonio, now all he felt was anger towards the grave in front of him. The anger was hard to explain, he wasn't sure what exactly enraged him, maybe it was the fact he was afraid of becoming how Gilbert was, maybe he was angry because it was his default emotion when he didn't how else to feel.

Lovino left and went to work when he got there he started crying again. One of the waitress brought him a glass of wine, and wrapped one of the ankle length aprons around his shoulders. She patted him on the back. "Are you going to be okay boss?" She asked worried about the man who paid her. Lovino shrugged and took a gulp of his wine. It was a slow day so she sat with him. "If you need to talk, I'm here to listen boss." She told him.

He shook his head and then changed his mind and nodded. She sat with him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong boss, do you want some more wine." She asked and refilled his glass before he could say yes or no.

"I'm just being a emotional mess right now, sorry." Lovino said drinking more of the wine. She rubbed his back and nodded.

"You visited your boyfriend today didn't you." She asked and Lovino nodded.

"He was my fiance, he purposed to me." Lovino told her and showed her the ring. She gave him some more wine. He was crying again and she worked hard to comfort him. He finally stopped and she sat some people who came inside down at a table and brought them their drinks before returning to her boss's aid. "I love him so much why did he have to leave me!" He cried, clearly drunk. She patted him on the back and waved one of the waiters down for help.

"Boss I know this must be hard for you but have you thought about moving on? What about that hottie in the army, why don't you trying dating him. Or anyone for that matter." She said and Lovino glared at her. Somehow those three sentences were enough to snap him back to anger.

"I can't...I can't cheat on him." Lovino told her and drank some more wine. She quickly stole his phone to call someone to come pick him up. She went though his contacts to find someone to come pick him up. She looked though it, she knew Feliciano and Ludwig were in Italy, his grandpa was on a trip and was half to to Florida, so she called Gilbert.

She then returned to Lovino's aid. "You won't be cheating on him, he's not here any more, he would want you to move on and be happy, even if its not with him. Do you really think he's happy seeing you so upset and unhappy." She said her voice loud and demanding. Lovino sniffled and stared at her, his eyes all blood shot and he stared up at her.

He shook his head. "I know your right, but I just feel like I would be cheating on him, I don't want o hurt him."

"Its not him your hurting! Your only hurting yourself by acting like this. I don't want to be harsh, mostly because you pay me, but you need to stop being so depressed. I lost my aunt I know how it feels to lose someone you love but I know that they wouldn't want me to mope about like I've died. Its alright to feel sad, its alright to miss them, and your not forgetting them by moving on with your life, its what they would have wanted from us. I know you don't really believe me and you think that I don't understand but I do, and yes its hard but its something you must do. Now I called that sexy cop guy with the nice ass to come take you home, go to bed and if you still don't feel better then just stay home!" She told him and Lovino started crying again.

"Don't yell at me!" He cried, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not yelling I'm just trying to help you so this damn restaurant doesn't go under and I hate seeing people so damn sad." She told him and Gilbert walked in. He walked Lovino out to his car and drove him home, still wrapped in the apron. Lovino fell asleep during the car ride home and Gilbert pulled the keys from his pocket and carried him up the stairs. He struggled to unlock the door and get Lovino inside without dropping him. When he did he placed Lovino down on the couch.

Lovino started to wake up. "What are doing in my apartment?" Lovino mumbled still crying a little. Gilbert covered him with a real blanket. Lovino snuggled down into the fluff of the couch and stared up at him. Gilbert smiled at him and handed him a water.

"I brought you home after you got drunk at work." Gilbert said with a smile. Lovino drank the water quickly stared at him.

"Old Fritz, that's who you saw at the graveyard, that's who you were in love with." Lovino said handing him the glass. Gilbert stared at him with his eyes wide.

"You...figured it out. Yeah we were dating in high school, yeah I tried to kill myself after he died, what else do you want to know?" Gilbert asked as he refilled the water glass.

"How were you able to move one, how could you date again if you loved him so much." Lovino asked holding his forehead. Gilbert handed him the new glass and he sat on the arm the couch. Gilbert gave a sigh and tried to figure out how he could explain it.

"Old Fritz always wanted me to find someone else, he knew our relationship was wrong and wouldn't have worked out, he wanted me to find someone else to be with. It was still hard for me to try to date again, I felt like..."

"You were cheating on him..."

"Yeah! But after awhile that feeling sort of went away...then everyone started leaving me and that made me depressed." Gilbert said and ran his fingers through his silver hair. Lovino closed his eyes and drank the water.

"Does it ever get any easier?" He asked. Gilbert looked down at him and sighed.

"It takes time and its different for every person but yes it does get easier. You have to take your time, go at your own pace." He told him and Lovino almost went back to sleep.

He reach back and grabbed his shirt. "Thanks Gilbert...that made me feel a little better. Thanks for driving me home." He said and his eyes closed and he dozed off. He snored softly and Gilbert pulled his hand off his shirt. He brushed Lovino's bangs out of his face.

"Good night Lovi." He said and left to go home.

…..

_so I was emotional earlier while watching How I Met Your Mother. It was the episode where Robin finds out that she can't have children. That's one of my biggest fears, number 3 to be exact. Number 1, is losing my family, Number 2 is getting kidnapped/ murdered/ raped, then not being able to have children. _

_That's why Lovino is so damn sad in this chapter, I infused my emotions into him to try to make myself feel better, it didn't work. _

_Please Review while I go cry in a corner. Thank you...nest chapter will have Alfred again._


	24. Chapter 24

While at work, helping to set up for a birthday party, Lovino's cell phone started to ring. He placed the party hats down to answer the phone. "Hello?" He asked and used his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear so he could return to setting up for the party. The waitress, the one who comfort him and called Gilbert, looked over at him and mouthed 'who is it'.

"Hey its me Alfred! I was wondering when your next day off was, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me." Alfred asked.

Lovino looked over at the waitress and mouthed Alfred's name to her. She looked at him a little confused and mouth back at him 'the sexy army man?', he corrected her about what branch of the military Alfred was in but nevertheless he nodded. "Umm I have Friday off." Lovino told him and the waitress smiled and gave him two thumbs up. He turned away from her so she would distract him.

"Cool, how about I pick you up at seven and maybe after dinner we could go watch a movie or something." Alfred said and Lovino started to get nervous, it was sounding more and more like a date then just two old friends hanging out. He felt his heart beat quicken.

"Maybe, I didn't see anything that really caught my interest." Lovino said and the waitress started pestering him for more information. He shot her a quick glare and pointed at the table, his silent way of telling her to return to work. She rolled her eyes and returned to setting up the table. "Maybe just dinner." Lovino said.

"Sure that's fine, we can always see a movie another time. So I'll see you at seven this Friday. I can't wait to see you again, hopefully Gilbert won't show up, I still have the bruises from where he shot me." Alfred said with a laugh. Lovino gave a smirk, Alfred had shot Gilbert pretty close up to he bet that the welts were still there as well. They talked for a while longer until Lovino had to go to finish getting up for that party coming in.

The waitress smiled at him. "So is it a date? That military guy is pretty hot! I bet he looks amazing naked." She said blushing slightly. Lovino stared at her, normally he could have commented on how inappropriate that last sentence was for the work place, but it had left him totally speechless. She smirked at him and went to go get the menus placed down.

Lovino welcomed the party inside and the waiters and waitress' went to the table and sang happy birthday.

Friday came and Lovino got dressed for his not-date-date with Alfred. His phone started to ring and he answered it without even looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Lovi what are you doing tonight?" Gilbert asked, Lovino could hear him messing around with something.

"I'm going to dinner with Alfred."

"Is it a date?" Gilbert asked and Lovino sighed loudly.

"Its not a date!" Lovino grumbled he was getting real annoyed with that question. It wasn't a date it never was going to be a date, at least not yet, he wasn't ready to date anyone let alone that person being his high school ex-boyfriend. Gilbert smirked and chuckled softly.

"Well does he think that its a date? Because if he does he might try to make a move on you Lovi, might even try to kiss you." Gilbert told him. Lovino shook his head despite the fact that he knew that Gilbert couldn't even see him. He heard a knock come from the door.

"He knows its not a date Gilbert! Well he's here so I'll call you later." Lovino said and actually meant it. Gilbert told him bye and they hung up with each other. Lovino couldn't help but to think about what Gilbert had said. What if Alfred did think this was a date, he didn't know what he would do then. He opened the door and Alfred stood there with a big smile. "Do you want to some inside?" Lovino asked.

Alfred nodded and stepped inside. Lovino grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. "There's this new bar, it has some pretty good food. I wanted to know if that would be alright." Alfred asked. Lovino nodded, he could use a nice drink, something instead of wine. They drove to the bar and Alfred held the door open for him.

They were able to sit themselves down so Alfred picked a small table in the back for them to sit at. "The beer here is really good, they make the beer themselves and they also do hard ciders. I've never had a hard cider before until I came here, its sweeter then what I thought it would be." he said and Lovino nodded as he listened, he was actually looking at some of the hard ciders. Alfred recommended some other items on the menu. He remembered the types of foods Lovino like and didn't like from back when they used to date. Lovino was a picky eater he always had been.

A waiter/bartender came up to their table to ask if they were ready to order, Lovino was still looking so they stuck with just drinks. Lovino got one of the hard ciders and Alfred got a beer. They got there drinks right away and Lovino took a drink of the hard cider and liked it. He finally found something on the menu that sounded good so when the waiter returned he was able to place his order.

They got their food and a refill on their drinks. "So Lovino how's your grandpa, I heard he retired."

"Yeah he spends a lot of time traveling. I heard your brother is seeing a Cuban college professor." Lovino said and started eating. Alfred grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah that son of a bitch hates my guts, I think that's why Matthew is still with him. I'll admit it my brother is a slut, he got it from Francis." Alfred said and Lovino laughed. Alfred looked up at him and Lovino apologized for laughing, but he couldn't help it. Alfred smirked and gave a laugh as well. "You know what out of all the people Matthew has dated and gone out with this Cuban is the worst."

"I know how it feels to have your brother date someone that you hate. Feliciano married Ludwig."

"Oh man and you really hated Ludwig. Not that I blame you, that guy is kinda scary." Alfred said. Back in high school Ludwig was kind of a rebel, a secret book work with perfect grades and even the captain of the chess team, but he was a bit of a bully until he and Feliciano started dating. Then he had to just defend Feliciano, people at their school weren't the nicest to the homosexuals.

Lovino took a another bite of his meal and a drank his hard cider and got another refill. "I may not have liked him but I way very supportive of their wedding. Ludwig makes my brother happy and as long as he's happy I'm happy for him. They are living in Italy while my brother takes cooking classes." Lovino told him and went on to tell him how much he missed his brother. Alfred smiled softly and nodded.

"You and your brother were always so close, I wish Matthew didn't resent me so much." Alfred said and took a drink of his beer, once he was finished he started to drink soda instead, he didn't want to get drunk he had to drive. "I'm going to transfer over to the Air National Guard." Alfred suddenly blurted out.

Lovino looked up at him puzzled, he thought that Alfred loved the Air Force and flying. "Why? Don't you like the Air Force?" Lovino asked. Alfred nodded and smirked softly.

"I love it but I hate being away from my home and Country for so long. I was stuck in some dessert in the middle east for years, I got married and they sent me over there for almost four years. I don't want to have to leave, so I'm joining the Air National Guard and I no longer wish to be active duty that way when they do send me some where it won't be for years. That way I'm able to see you." Alfred said and smiled at him.

Lovino looked down his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. He quickly grabbed his glass of hard cider and drank it to keep from having to say anything. The bartender refilled it as he walked by, Lovino hadn't been counting his drinks and he was starting to feel the effect of them. After they were done, Alfred paid the bill and drove Lovino home, he noticed he was a little tipsy so he help him walk up the steps.

Lovino dug his keys out of his pocket and struggled to get his key into the hole. Alfred placed his hand over Lovino's and took the keys. Lovino turned and Alfred leaned in as if to kiss him but Lovino pressed his hand on his chest and shook his head. Alfred backed off and looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Alfred...I like you but I can't. Its still to soon." Lovino said and Alfred blushed in embarrassment.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how you might still feel towards Antonio." Alfred said feeling some what guilty. Lovino gave him a hug and took his keys to go back inside. Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Damn it, of course he's still upset and in love with him its only been a year. God bless it I'm so stupid." He muttered all the way to his car.

…..

_Hey there everyone who is still with me I just wanted to let you all know that I will be taking a brake from this fic in order to work on something that I've been meaning to work on for a while now and I want to get started before I lose my motivation and I need something in order to get my mind off of this person who was being supportive of incest relationships._

_She was going on about how people only hate it cause they don't understand it, or the deformed babies, or religion, or because its just 'plain wrong'. _

_I do not support incest because people who are related aren't suppose to be together. Siblings, cousins, ect. That is a family member not someone who is suppose to be a lover. I don't understand how anyone can see a sibling relationship as be alright. I would never have that sort of relationship with my brother and I knew a girl who's brother did have incestuous feelings towards her, and its just not normal. What is there to understand? I'm sorry if she ever reads this and thinks I'm being close minded but I will never support incest. _

_Oh and she didn't believe homosexual relationships were okay or normal. Yet somehow incest is. Wtf. _

_Okay I'll shut up now before I just flip out in anger. _


	25. Chapter 25

Lovino sat on the couch embarrassed and flustered by the almost kiss. A small part of him was also angered that Gilbert had been right, Alfred did think it was a date. Lovino picked up his cell phone and sent Gilbert a text, the bastard would get a good laugh out of this he just knew it. It wasn't long before he got a reply back from the albino. "Are you okay?" It read, it wasn't the response he thought he was going to get.

Lovino didn't know how to reply back to that. "I'm embarrassed." He finally texted. He sent the message and sighed. He wasn't just embarrassed, he felt guilty, he wondered what he had done to give Alfred the idea that kissing him would be alright. He felt bad for leading him on, if tats wat he was doing.

"I bet you are, but you know it would have been alright if you did let him kiss you. He's likes you, I can tell that you kinda like him, if you want to I'm just saying that it wouldn't be a bad thing." Gilbert texted and Lovino sighed. Where has this side of Gilbert been all these years, this side of him wasn't completely annoying and rude, this side was comforting.

Lovino typed on the tiny key board, he actually hated text. messaging but he didn't feel like actually talking with anyone right now, the pauses between the messages gave him time to think. "I know...but it still feels to soon. I feel like if I wanted to start dating again then I'll lose my love for Antonio. I don't want to lose that."

"I understand Lovi." Gilbert texted back. Lovino was about to text him saying that he didn't understand any of it, but he realized that Gilbert did understand, he honestly knew how he felt he wasn't lying like all the others who claimed to understand. "Its hard but you just have to take that love and move it to a different place in your heart, that way there's room for a new love to grow, but you don't have to forget your feelings towards Antonio." Gilbert added to his other text.

"Is that what you did?"

"Not at first, at first I drank like crazy, then got help."

"Right but when you dated other people, how did it feel?"

"I felt like I was cheating on him. But now I don't think I would feel that way now if I was to date someone. I would actually like to start dating again." Gilbert texted him. Lovino yawned he was tired from his long day.

"Thanks Gil I'll ttyl I'm tired." He texted and went to bed. He crawled under the covers and pressed his face into his pillow. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and that night he had a dream, he didn't remember what it was about but what ever had happen in his dream had caused him to wake with tears in his eyes.

He sat up and wiped his eyes. He got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed for work. He grabbed his cell phone and saw there was one last text from Gilbert that he didn't read. "Good night Lovi, I'll see you later, the department is going to your restaurant for a lunch party." The text said and Lovino quickly head out the door to prepare.

…..

_So I'm really mad at my boyfriend right now. He accused me of cheating on him with my best friend who is a girl. I can't fucking believe that he would think so lowly of me to think that I would cheat, he knows how I feel about cheating, and I don't even like girls! I just can't get over it I was already mad about something he did and now I can't even confront him about it cause it 4 am and I'm going to bed. _

_He's going to get a ear full tomorrow when I'm rested up. Hell I'm even going to tell my friend about this because she's his cousin so we'll both rip him a new one. God I'm so angry I just had to write. _

_Sorry for leaving such angry author comments lately, I've just been having problems and it pisses me of._


	26. Chapter 26

Lovino woke up early the next day to prepare for the police department coming in. He had everyone there early to prepare, the last time they had the fire department come in and they totally weren't prepare, it was awful and totally stressful. But not this time this time he would be ready for the attack. He had his cutest waitresses come in, some eye candy for the cops.

He had the tables pressed together so there would be enough room for them to sit all together, there were a few booths open for other people but the department was large they would fill most of the space inside the small little restaurant. Lovino knew they were going to make a killing after today. The waitresses were all gathered in a corner talking with each other. They wondered if any of the cops would be cute, one said she didn't care she just wanted a big tip.

Lovino had to brake them up and have them go grab some extra chairs. After that he saw the police men walk inside in casual clothing. They were talking with each other, Lovino wasn't really listening to them and he counted their heads and grabbed enough menus for them all. Gilbert managed to work his way up to the front. He smirked at Lovino before the Italian went and sat him and the rest of the police force down.

The cop read over the menu and one after another placed their orders. The waitresses took the orders to the kitchen and they started talking with each other, it was mostly gossip most of them were still in high school so they couldn't help themselves. "So which one is the boss' boyfriend." One asked looking at the one girl who helped Lovino out that day he got drunk at work.

A different waitresses spoke up. "Wait what about the one military guy, I thought he was seeing him!" She chimed and the other girl shook her head.

"He's not seeing either of them! He still in love with his late boyfriend, he's not ready to date anyone yet, come on guys its only been one year. He needs some time and if you were smart you would stop talking so poorly of him!" The girl said, she always was defending Lovino when the waitresses started to gossip about him or even trash talk him, she understood him. She rolled her eyes at the other two and walked away. She didn't want to hear what they had to say, they were sluts anyways.

They huffed and rolled their eyes at her. "I think he should really move on, I mean seriously maybe he would be in a better mood if he was getting some action. But can you believe the nerve of that bitch!"

"Maybe she wants to fuck him so she jealous that these who hot guys are after him. Let's face it our boss is a flaming fagot. I want him to hook up with the creepy cop guy, god he's so fucking weird looking he probably never gets laid, but anyway I could work my magic and fuck that military man, uniforms are so damn sexy." The other girl said with a smirk. They both laughed and went to check on the table. When they walked though the door they were both face to face with their boss.

He glared at them both, normally he would have fired them right on the spot after hearing what he heard but it was far to busy to only have one waitress. "After today don't bother coming in anymore. I will not have you two bashing me behind my back. Most of all I won't have either of you talking shit about Gilbert, have I made my self clear." He growled at them. They glared back at him, clearly pissed for being fired for what they saw as harmless talking.

The one waitress smirked at them with a 'I told you so' look across her face. The two waitresses worked, very half assed, and were mean to costumers and to the other waitress. Lovino was glad to be rid of them. The police finished eating, they paid their bill and left a tip before they began to leave. Gilbert stayed. He didn't get a chance to speak with Lovino, and that was the whole reason he talked the department into having their party here, he want to see Lovino and help him make a little extra cash.

Lovino was clearing off the table when Gilbert started to help him. "Hey Lovi how are you feeling today?" He asked. Lovino gave a dry laugh and walked back to the kitchen. He didn't know where to begin, Alfred had tried to kiss him, two of his waitresses were trash talking him, he was now short two people because he fired them, he missed his little brother and wished that his classes in Italy would go by quicker.

"Work allows me to get my mind of some things." He said and wished that it was true. Work only allowed him to spend more time thinking about everything. Gilbert stared at him and sighed.

"Come on Lovi I know you better then that, come on tell me what really on your mind." Gilbert said and Lovino tried to walk past him so he could finish clearing off the table but Gilbert kept moving so he was blocking his way out. It was starting to get frustrating. Lovino tried to shove past him but Gilbert didn't even budge.

Giving in Lovino gave a sigh of defeat. "I...I don't know how I'm suppose to feel. I thought I was ready but when he went to kiss me I felt a sort of panic, like I wasn't allowed to kiss him. Or maybe I really just didn't want him to kiss me. I like Alfred, we've dated before, but the thing is he's the same guy I knew back in high school. Yeah he's a little bit more mature now, but he's still the same and its not what I want. Besides I'm all wrong for him any ways aren't I." Lovino said. Gilbert couldn't help but to feel a mixture of happiness and sadness inside.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you Lovino in fact if you do end up dating Alfred then he should realize just how lucky he is. But if you still don't feel ready then let him know and make sure he understands that, you can move at your own pace don't let anyone force you to move on." Gilbert said and let Lovino pass. They finished cleaning off the table and moved them back to were they belonged. Lovino couldn't help but to let his mind race, what would Antonio think about all of this, he wished that he could talk to him, he wished that he was here with him instead.

"I'll have to call Alfred later." Lovino said and stared at his phone, it as still to early to try to give Alfred a call, Alfred was still at work. Gilbert sat at the bar and looked over at him.

"Are you going to give him a second chance?" Gilbert asked. Lovino shook his head.

"No, he needs to know that its going to be awhile before I see anyone again. He shouldn't wait around for me. I'm going to try to talk him into staying in the air force and being active duty. Its what he loves, he shouldn't give that up just yet." Lovino told him and put his cell phone away. Gilbert sighed with relief, he felt ashamed of being happy Alfred was getting turned down seeing that it also meant he was getting turned down as well, he would be happy for Lovino no matter what or who he chooses, but he still wanted it to be him, even if the chances of that happening were slim. He wanted to be the one that made Lovino happy and smile, but if that meant he had to just be his friend to do so then so be it.

He didn't want him to be heart broken anymore, he wanted to hear him laugh again, he wanted to see him blush again even if it wasn't because of him. He couldn't stand to see someone hurting like how he had hurt. Most of all he wished that he was brave enough to let Lovino know all of this, he wanted to express to him how he felt. But he would stay silent unless Lovino wanted him, if not then he planed to just push these feeling to a new place in his heart and possible try to find love else where, but first he had to make sure Lovino found happiness.

…...

_So as you all know from the last chapter me and my boyfriend got into a fight after he accused me of cheating. Well we are no longer together and that's pretty much why this chapter is late. I've been pretty depressed and some part of me blames this fic. It seems when ever something bad happens in this fic something bad happens to me. _

_I've been sleeping a lot, I read that is actually a warning sign of depression. I've been sleeping almost ten hours a day, sometimes more, on a day off I slept for twelve. _

_Well I'm going to be single now for awhile, I don't want to date anymore it never goes right. First guy ended up stalking me for like a year, the next one was after my virginity and was pressuring me to do it (dumped him after he laughed at me for wanting to wait until marriage), the couple after him were nobodies, now a guy who would never trust me. You can't have a relationship without trust, remember that. _

_Please review it might cheer me up. But you don't have to leave one if you don't want to. _


	27. Chapter 27

Lovino went home and stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed, he didn't even eat dinner, he just wasn't in the mood. He pulled the blankets over his head and nestled down into the soft cool fluff of his pillows. His eyes closed but he didn't fall asleep away, he thought about few things, over over them in his mind. After he was able to clear his mind he was able to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes to see Antonio standing in front of him, Lovino didn't realize it was a dream at first, he went running to him. He felt his arms wrap around him and his scent filled his lungs as he buried his face into his chest. Antonio ran his fingers though Lovino's hair and moved his hand along his face cupping it in his palm. He made Lovino look at him. "I've missed you." He said with that happy cheerful smile.

Lovino clung to him tighter, his heart was beating hard and fast. He felt like crying but for some reason the tears didn't come. "Antonio I love you." He said and melted into his touch. Antonio's skin felt so warm, just like how he remembered it to be. Antonio leaned in and kissed him just like how he used to, wonderfully passionate. Lovino pulled him closer as they kissed, it was now he felt the wet trails of tears moving down his cheeks. He remembered that his Antonio, the real one, wouldn't be there when he woke. He didn't want to wake because of it.

"Lovi!" Another voice yelled from within the dream. Lovino looked to see who it was and in the dark depths of this blissful dream world stood Gilbert. Lovino clung to Antonio tighter as he wondered just why Gilbert was here. He looked back at Antonio only to see that he had been replaced with Alfred. Lovino gave a scream and took a few steps away. Soon both Alfred and Gilbert were the same distance away from him. He was stuck between them, each of them a good meter or two away.

Lovino looked back and forth between the two of them growing more and more upset. "No this isn't what I want! I want Antonio back! Give me him back! This is my dream, give him back!" He screamed into the darkness, the tears flowing heavier now. He covered his eyes and went to his knees, he wanted to feel Antonio hold him again but the embrace never came. He glared at the dream work around him then at the only other two people in it.

They were closer to him. He turned to them bitter and angry with his fists ready to attack them both. "No get away from me both you! I want Antonio back, even if its just a dream I want him. I miss him please just give me him back." He screamed at them both, demanding and turning redder by the second.

They both reach a hand out to him. "Lovi." They bot said at the same time, both of their eyes looked sad. Lovino shook his head and stepped away from them. He kept shaking his head and refusing to take anyone's hand, no matter how far he tried to go they stayed the same amount of distance between him and each other, even though their legs never moved once.

He kept walking from them until he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, terrified he quickly turned away to see who this person could be. It was Antonio again, Lovino was confused as to why he was preventing him from escaping. Lovino stared at him before turning around to hold him, to hug him. Antonio held him close and kissed his forehead. "You know I love you right." He whispered in Lovino's ear.

Lovino looked up at his face, Antonio kissed him on the lips with a soft smile. "I love you Antonio, I always will. Don't let me go this time! Please!" He begged and buried his face into his chest again, listening to the beat of his heart. His eyes got wide when all he heard was silence. He closed his eyes and imagined that there was still a beat.

"I'm sorry Lovi I can't do that." He whispered again and Lovino stared up at him in a panic. Without any further warning Antonio pushed him towards both Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred caught him by one arm and Gilbert by the other, they prevented him from falling completely. They held him up and Lovino stared at Antonio and he started to slowly cry again.

Antoino smiled at him and began to fade away from the dream. Lovino screamed out to him. "No don't leave me! Don't leave me!" He screamed.

"I'm not going to leave you Lovi, I'll be watching you I promise. I just want you to be happy again." With those final words Antonio was gone. Lovino screamed out for him but he was gone. He sobbed loudly and he could feel Alfred and Gilbert holding him, this time he didn't try to get away for fight them off, he just fell to his knees and allowed himself to cry.

He could hear them talking to him but he didn't want to listen. Lovino woke up and found that he was crying in reality as well. He buried his face into his wet pillow, he spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, he couldn't get back to sleep after that dream. He took a sick day and spent the rest of the day in bed. He didn't want to see anyone today, even his coworkers, he wanted a day to just be alone. He wanted to make sense of the dream, when he didn't he refused to accept it. He didn't want to move on he realized, he wanted to be alone, but another part of him was desperate and lonely, and that part of him was started to become more dominate.

Past noon he crawled out of bed, his body was sore from being in bed for so long. He took a steaming hot shower to loosen his muscles. He got dressed and went to the graveyard to pay Antonio a visit. He sat in front of him. This time he said nothing to him he just stared blankly at the headstone. After two hours he stood with only one thing to say. "I don't know what I want anymore Antonio. But whatever happens next I want you to remember that I'll always love you." He said and stared at the ring around his finger, he never took it off until now. He grabbed the ring and slid it off his finger and shoved it into his pocket.

He didn't know if he was ready yet but he understood that Antonio wanted him to be so he was going to give it a try. He never gave Alfred the call telling him he didn't stand a chance, he was willing to try again. Hopefully love will find him again, and that idea scared Lovino, loving someone other then his beloved Antonio, he was scared that he would forget him.

…...

_I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. What you guys said really cheered me up. But heres a update, me and him are back on talking terms and actually we are closer then ever. I won't get back with him, its better for us both if our relationship stays a friendship. But we talked and worked everything out and I actually am happier then ever, I feel beautiful again. I even started wearing make-up again (I love make-up it makes me happy). _

_Yesterday I wore my favorite eye shadow and lipstick with lip gloss. I was lookin' good. _

_Well now the romantic rivalry between Gilbert and Alfred will really begin to heat up. So far if you think about it Alfred is in the lead, he's had two "dates" with Lovino already. But then again Gilbert's been there for Lovi emotionally. Who knows, I actually have no one picked for Lovi, I'll do a coin flip or just see who you guys want him with more. _


	28. Chapter 28

"You are going to lose Gilbert." A voice said. Gilbert looked around, he was lost in the dark. He couldn't see anything around him, he couldn't even tell where the voice had come from. He was scared but he didn't show it, he didn't know if the person could see him or not. "Gilbert I'm right here." the voice said right in his ear. Gilbert spun around and gave a scream as he saw Antonio standing behind him. Antonio smiled at him and sat down in a chair that Gilbert sworn that it wasn't there earlier.

Gilbert stared at him with his eyes wide. "How you died?" He asked and Antonio laughed. Gilbert wasn't sure what Antonio found so funny. He didn't understand any of this. He heard another voice say something behind him he quickly turned again and sitting in a chair with his legs crossed was his teacher Old Fritz. "No this isn't possible...this has to be a dream." Gilbert said and fought back tears.

Old Fritz stood and grabbed Gilbert by his arm. "You've grown up so much. I was surprised when you became a cop. I'm so proud of you Gilbert." He then hugged Gilbert tightly. Gilbert couldn't help but to let the tears flow now. Old Fritz looked just how he remembered, he felt the same in his arms now as he did then. This dream was bittersweet. He hated it but at the same time he didn't want to wake, he was back with his first real true love and his best friend.

Antonio smiled at them both. "Gilbert what's happened with you. You were never one to be so passive, you didn't strike me as the type to give up. But I'm rather disappointed in you buddy." Antonio said and Gilbert turned to him, confused and a little insulted. Old Fritz walked over to Antonio and stood next to him. They both stared him down. Gilbert couldn't help but to glare back at them.

"What are you trying to say Antonio!" Gilbert growled at him. Next thing he knew the Spaniard was behind him hanging onto his shoulders. He heard his friend laugh in his ear when he turned around Antonio was back in front of him.

"Your a loser Gilbert! You lost Lovino to me, hell you never stood a chance did you! And now when you got a second chance your going to pass it up to Alfred. You'll never win my friend. This time you'll lose because your not even going to try, Lovino isn't going to come to you, you should know that! But I guess your not that awesome guy I used to know." Antonio told him and Gilbert glared at him.

"Shut up! Stupid fucking dream, Antonio would never actually say that. I don't care if Lovino picks Alfred as long as he's happy...I don't care!" He yelled at him and watched as they both shook their heads at him. He balled up his fists and clenched his jaw. He was still awesome, he wasn't a loser, he was still the same badass guy he has always been, he was a fighter.

Old Fritz crossed his arms. "No your not the same, your more timid now, your not fighting for him your just letting him slip though your fingers, what happened to you why aren't you going to fight for him. You love him don't you! You fought so hard to be with me, that one reason why I loved you so much, you weren't about to give up but here you are just giving up."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up you guys! You don't know anything! I don't want to push him to move on! God Antonio do you even realize how much you fucking hurt him when you went and fucking purposed to him like that! I don't want him to think that I'm trying to make him forget you! Your my friend and I feel like its my fault you died. I took you to the dealer you bought the car from, I yelled at you the day before, and if you didn't stop by to check on me then you would still be alive! The reason he had to hurt and morn is because of me its all my fault, I don't except him to love me after that. If it wasn't for me...you guys...would have gotten married and be happy together." Gilbert said and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Antonio stared at him as he allowed Gilbert to cry. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Gilbert I don't blame you...so you need to not blame yourself. I want what's best for Lovino and I want you to have at least a fighting chance. I don't care if its you or Alfred who makes him happy, but I don't want you to just give up. So at least try to fight for him, you know he's worth it." Antonio said and looked over at Old Fritz with a smile. The former teacher held Gilbert in his arms and let him cry into his chest. He petted his hair back and kissed the top of his head.

"I want you to be happy." Old Fritz whispered to him in a loving tone. Gilbert clung to him, he was happy, happy to hear that voice speak to him again. Gilbert kissed him, he didn't care if Antonio watched, he just wanted to feel his touch once more, he wanted to see if it was how he remembered it to be. It was. "I love you Gilbert and I'll always be watching over you."

Gilbert woke from the buzzing of his alarm clock he couldn't help but to run his thumb over his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed he could still feel the kiss lingering there. He got out of bed and dressed in his uniform. He went to work clocked in and had a cup of coffee before taking his car out. He drove past Lovino's restaurant and saw Alfred's car there. He was on the clock but never the less he wasn't going to lose Lovino to Alfred. He parked his car and walked inside.

Alfred sat at a table laughing and talking with Lovino, Gilbert walked up to them both and Lovino looked over at him and smirked. "Hey there Gilbert are you on lunch?" He asked. Gilbert lied and nodded. Lovino left Alfred's side to grab Gilbert a menu. He sat Gilbert down and gave him his menu he walked off and returned with a beer for him.

"Hey Lovino I actually wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out tomorrow to see a movie." Gilbert asked Lovino.

"Sorry Gilbert but I already agreed to have dinner with Alfred that day. Maybe another time." Lovino said. Gilbert looked over at Alfred, who smirked at him and held his glass in the air as if to brag that he was taking Lovino out yet again. Gilbert glared at him and when Lovino wasn't looking he flipped him the bird. Alfred did the same back and even stuck out his tongue. The two of them continued to flip each other off and make faces at each other when ever Lovino wasn't looking.

The one waitress watched them and giggled to herself. She brought Gilbert his food and leaned. "Hey I like you so I'm going to let you in on a little secret that Mr. Sexy Military Man doesn't know, or maybe he's to clueless to notice. Lovino stopped wearing the ring around his finger." She told him and smirked . Gilbert stared at her and she winked at him before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lovino later on stopped back by Gilbert's table with a new beer for him. "Hey Lovi I have Wednesday off this week. Do you want to do something then." He asked and the waitress gave him a thumbs up. Gilbert looked and saw that she wasn't kidding, the ring was no longer around Lovino's finger but was on a long silver chain around his neck. 'He's moved his love for him to a different part of his heart both emotionally and physically.' Gilbert thought to himself.

Lovino stared at him and smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah that should be fun. I get out early so I'll give you a call when I'm out of work." He said and returned to work. Gilbert looked back over at Alfred and flipped him off with both hands. He smirked, dream Antonio was right he had changed but he was back and it felt amazing, all of his confidence was back.

…...

_Both Gilbert and Lovino's dreams were dreams I actually had of them. I loved the feel of the dreams so much and they worked with the fic so I had to add them. Both chapter were written while listening to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. I love how the song sounds when sung by a man. The other song was Tu Trouveras by Natasha St Pier. _

_Well please leave a review _


	29. Chapter 29

That Wednesday Gilbert drove over to Lovino's apartment to pick him up. He has long traded in his man van for a slick new ride, Lovino didn't even know that he had gotten a new car he couldn't wait to see the look on his pretty face. He parked outside the building and walked up the steps, he knocked on the door and heard Lovino yell for him to come in.

Gilbert walked inside and he could hear the sound of water running. A familiar smirk crossed his smug face, Lovino was still in the shower. Gilbert walked into the hallway making sure that each step he took was as silent as possible. He stood with his back pressed against the wall. "Hey are you almost done in there. If not I don't mind joining you." He teased.

Lovino rolled his eyes and gave a fake laugh. "I'm almost done. See waters off." Lovino said as he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, he grabbed another to dry his hair. He dried off and when to get changed only to realized that he forgot his clothes back in his bedroom He blushed as he realized he had two chooses, walk out of the bathroom like it was nothing and go get dress and that meant walking right past Gilbert in nothing but a towel, or he could ask Gilbert to grab his clothes for him and risk Gilbert teasing him by holding them outside his reach.

He debated inside his head on which was the least awful, he didn't trust Gilbert, he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't get his clothes back from him right away. So with a deep breath he opened the door and hurried past Gilbert and rushed for his bed room to get dressed. He could feel Gilbert's eyes following him. Gilbert then let out the loudest wolf whistle Lovino had ever heard. He quickly turned to glare him down only to see Gilbert smiling at him. Lovino then disappeared inside his room, he pressed his back to the door as he locked it.

His face felt like it was on fire and his heart was pounding inside his chest. He tried to shake the feeling from his chest and face but it just would not go. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his face. "Hey are you ready, their going to give out table away if you take any longer. Your make-up looks fine." Gilbert teased. Lovino rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"You didn't really make reservations somewhere did you. No restaurant around here does that." Lovino pointed out and watched as Gilbert walked past him, spinning his keys around his finger and grinning like a fool. Lovino followed him, locking the door behind them, he looked around for Gilbert's beloved man van but it was no where to be seen. He looked over at Gilbert confused only to see him leaning against a dark blue dark. His eyes went wide when Gilbert walked over to the and held the door open for him. "This is yours!"

"Yeah I call her the Awesome Grace, pretty sweet isn't it thought of it myself." He said and Lovino walked around the whole car, he was rather impressed. He got inside and stared at the German eagle seat covers. Gilbert started the car and drove onto the highway. Lovino looked out his window at the street signs, he didn't leave town that often. Gilbert looked over at Lovino from the corner of his eye, his hair was still a little wet. "If you want you can turn on the radio." Gilbert said.

"No I'm fine, I would prefer to talk actually. How's work?" Lovino said still looking out the window. He stared up at the sky above and saw that there were storm cloud starting to form. Gilbert moved to the fast lane and sped past a truck that he thought was moving to slow.

"Now Lovi you know how much we both hate small talk and I think we know each well enough to skip that bull. Has Feliciano called you lately cause Ludwig hasn't called me once." Gilbert told him, he sounded a little bit hurt. But Ludwig wasn't much of a phone person, in fact when it came to talking on one he was so awkward that it was almost funny. Feliciano on the other hand loves talking and he does it though the phone and text and sometimes a e-mail,but usually his texts and emails where made up mostly of one letter words and faces.

Lovino leaned back in his seat, sometimes he forgets how long he's actually known Gilbert. This man was just so full of surprises, he was more then just the immature idiot he always thought of him to be. "Yeah he calls all the time, it gets a bit annoying actually. He would probably shit himself if he knew we were on a date right now." Lovino said and quickly blushed, he didn't mean to say date, he quickly looked out the window so Gilbert wouldn't see him blushing and he prayed that Gilbert didn't notice him say it.

"Sooo that's what this is then. Then what was that thing you did with Alfred." Gilbert asked with a playful stupid grin. Lovino saw a chance to save himself when Gilbert brought up Alfred, he wasn't totally clueless he knew Gilbert was jealous of Alfred.

"That was just as much of a date as this! He..he even held my hand." Lovino told him. Gilbert's foot pressed down on the gas a little harder.

"Oh he did. Well then I guess I'll just have to cover that up now will I." Gilbert said and with one hand on top of the wheel, he reached over with the other and took Lovino's hand in his. He watched as his eyes went wide real quick before returning to their normal size. He gave a small chuckle and intertwined their fingers. Lovino blushed and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Keep both hands on the wheel!" He yelled and crossed his arms to keep his hands hidden, they were now all moist with sweat, he was nervous. Gilbert chuckled a little louder and placed both hands on the wheel, he had gotten just the reaction he was looking for. He wondered how that bloke Alfred would react to see how Lovino acted just then. Just thinking about it made him want to flip him the bird again. "How much longer?"

"We're almost there. Is there anything else you would like to talk about."

"Feliciano told me him and Ludwig were thinking about adopting...I think he a dog...but he had to let me go before he could finish telling me...I hope its a dog." Lovino said and Gilbert actually nodded in agreement.

"Can you imagin my brother trying to raise a child. 'The toys must go back in the proper label locations when you are finished with their use. Do I make myself clear.'" Gilbert said mimicking his brother's voice. Lovino chuckled and cracked a small smirk.

"Then there's my brother. 'Oh the bullies are picking on you again well they just need a hug! Just hug them, hugs fix everything! Ve now here's some candy, eat it before daddy sees.'" Lovino said mimicking his brother's voice perfectly. Gilbert laughed.

"'Feliciano I told you candy is unhealthy and full of sugar, a child needs a healthy diet of potato and meat in order to grow big and strong. And stop putting our son in dresses.'"

"'But he looks so adorable in them! Just like I did! I wanna wear a dress again, can I pretty please.'" Lovino said and they began to laugh even harder. Gilbert couldn't even continue because he could stop laughing. He could picture it all to well in his head, that poor kid. Once they got their laughter under control Gilbert got off at the next exit and drove until they stopped at an expensive restaurant that Lovino had read about in the paper, they gave cops, firemen, and military people very nice discounts on their food. Nevertheless discount or no discount they where still rather costly.

Lovino was at a lost for words he didn't understand why Gilbert would take him to this place. "No way! I don't want you to spend so much money on me!" Lovino protested as Gilbert parked the car. Gilbert laughed and turned the car off. He got out and walked over to Lovino's side and opened the door. Lovino crossed his arms and shook his head. "No this place is too expensive!" He protested further. Gilbert unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed him by his waist and yanked him out of the car.

When Lovino tried to go back inside the car Gilbert took him and flipped him over his shoulder and started to carry him towards the restaurant. "Relax Lovi I have a gift card from a buddy at work. It was meant for him and his wife but he found out that she's been sleeping with his sister sooo yeah he gave it to me. Besides I want to take you some where nice."

"His wife was seeing his sister...that sounds like a plot to a porno." Lovino grumbled and Gilbert laughed and set him back down on his feet. Lovino followed to the door, he didn't think a place like this would have gift cards but sure enough you could buy them at the entrance, apparently they only sell them twice a year. Him and Gilbert got a nice table near the fire place (it was fake). The table had one candle right in the center, which was lit by the host as he sat them there.

Gilbert ordered the red wine for them to drink, he knew red was Lovino's favorite. The host brought them the bottle and pored their glasses, after that he placed the bottle in some ice near their table and left them to look over the menu. Lovino couldn't stop looking on at the prices, he didn't want to get something that cost to much, it was rather stressful. "Lovi relax...you can order what you want. If not I'll just pick something out for ya." Gilbert smirked and returned to his own menu. Lovino sighed and looked over the menu, trying not to look at the cost this time. Finally he closed his eyes and pointed randomly at the menu in order to pick something. Luckily it was a pasta dish so he settled on that.

…...

_hey everyone I just wanted to thank you all for the love and support you guys have shown me. You have no idea how truly thankful I am to have such wonderful readers like you guys and I hope all if not most of you will stick with me even after this fan fiction comes to an end. _

_I will actually put a poll up of possible pairings to do in my next fan fiction once this one starts getting close to the end, I'll let you know when that happens. I do plan on going back to my fic _The Crocus _but I need a happy fic to counterpart the pain and depression that goes on in that story. I struggle with my more darker stories because they aren't what I'm used to writing. _

_Gawd! Lovino was so effing adorable to write in this chapter! Please review, first person to review this chapter will get a short drabble fic of any APH pairing they want, the review must be one or two full sentences in order to count. (if you see your the first please put the pairing you want at the end of the review thank you!)_


	30. Chapter 30

Lovino drank his wine and sat there silently. Gilbert smirked at him and reach over the table and took his hand in his again. "This time you can't yell at me to keep both hands on the wheel." Gilbert teased. Lovino blushed and let Gilbert keep holding his hand. He drank his wine nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"I guess not. So Gilbert what do you have planned after this." Lovino asked, letting a small smile slip onto his face. Gilbert laughed only to realize that he didn't plan this any further then this. He had spent a lot of money on this right here, he couldn't afford anything besides that. "Why don't we just...umm go back to my place and watch movies." Lovino suggested. Gilbert nodded and their waiter returned to take their orders.

Lovino got pasta and Gilbert got some dish that he couldn't ever pronounce correctly and their waiter was actually rude enough to correct him then say 'your welcome' afterwords. Once he left Gilbert flipped him off. "I don't think I'm going to leave that guy a tip now and I'm going to steal that bottle of wine." He smirked. Lovino laughed and spun the noodles around his fork.

"Good because if you didn't I was going to." Lovino said and eye balled the bottle, it was the best thing of wine he's ever had. Gilbert laughed and smiled at him, Lovino whole face insistently turned red and got hot. His heart began beating fast. "Gilbert how long have you liked me for." Lovino finally asked. This time it was Gilbert who started to blush.

"So you know I like you. Well that makes this a little easier then. I've liked you since we were kids." Gilbert told him and held his hand a little tighter. Lovino blushed even darker. They began to eat and they talked with each other, but the conversation felt a little awkward. They finished, stole the bottle, left no tip, paid and ran of their car. Lovino quickly got into the passenger side and pulled his seat belt on. He took a drink from the bottle laughing.

Gilbert pulled out of the parking place and out onto the street. "Do you think he'll be piss without getting a tip." Gilbert asked and chuckled. Lovino smirked and peeled at him from the corner of his eyes. He hasn't seen Gilbert this happy in a long time, he like it, he missed it.

"Well you did leave chewing gum under the table. I think anyone would be upset after having to clean that. Are you ready to go back to my place. I have ice cream." Lovino said with a laugh. Gilbert smirked and got back on to the highway. He drove back with the radio playing. They sang along poorly and even car danced like people sometimes did. Some girls drove next to them and laughed at them as they started to car dance as well. "I think they just challenged us to a dance off." Lovino smirked.

Gilbert laughed and nodded and began to dance in his seat as horribly as he could. The girls laughed even harder and sped past them with their hands sticking out the sun roof. "Well...I think we won." Gilbert said and got off at the next exit. They went back to Lovino's place.

He parked his car, got out and went and opened the door to Lovino's side. Lovino unbuckled himself and took Gilbert's hand with a smirk. They went inside and Lovino showed him the movies that he had to choose from. "Well I'm going to make some popcorn." Lovino said and went into the kitchen and pored himself a glass of the stolen wine before putting it away.

While he waited for the popcorn to finish popping he sat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around his waist. Gilbert placed a movie in and sat next to him, pulling the blanket over his legs as well. Lovino leaned his head onto Gilbert's shoulder with a smile. "What movie did you pick out?" Lovino asked listening to the popping sound from the kitchen.

Gilbert faked a yawn and wrapped his arm around Lovino shoulders. "I picked your favorite. The Godfather." Gilbert said.

"How did you know its my favorite." Lovino asked and smirked. He looked over at him. Gilbert was smiling, the popping had stopped and neither of them moved.

"You organize your movies based on how much you like them. You used to yell at Feliciano for messing it up when you were little. Godfather was in the front making it your favorite, are you going to get the popcorn?" Gilbert asked looking in the direction of the kitchen. Lovino looked over there for just a second before looking back at Gilbert.

"It can wait." Lovino said and leaned closer to him. Gilbert filled the space between them, pressing their mouths together and cupping the side of Lovino's face, moving his fingers into his hair. Lovino reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Gilbert pressed Lovino down into the couch kissing him. The blanket fell from their laps and onto the floor. Lovino wrapped his arms around him, grabbing the back of his head.

His heart was beating fast and he got light headed, he couldn't believe he was actually practically making out with Gilbert. Most of all he was shocked, Gilbert was a pretty good kisser. "Gil...the...movie." Lovino said between kissing.

"It can wait." Gilbert smirked and returned to kissing him, he ran his tongue over his lips and Lovino wrapped his arms around him. They continued to kiss until a knock came from the door. Lovino looked over at the time and pushed Gilbert off of him. Gilbert looked at him confused. "Who would be knocking at this time of night." Gilbert asked and Lovino shrugged his shoulders.

He peeked though the peak hole and looked over at Gilbert. "Its our brothers." He said and flung the door open. Feliciano tackled him in a tight embrace. Ludwig walked in past them and stared at his brother confused.

Feliciano then looked over at Gilbert with a even more confused look. "Hey what are you doing here." Feliciano asked Gilbert. Gilbert wiped his mouth and pointed toward the TV screen.

"We were umm gonna watch a movie." He said and Ludwig gave him a look that let him know that he knew exactly what was going on. Feliciano stared at them both, his eyes then stayed glued to his brother. Feliciano then let out a loud gasp and covered his mouth. He pointed at Gilbert and Lovino in shock.

"You two! You two...are you two together." Feliciano asked with a huge smile. Before Lovino or Gilbert could explain anything, Feliciano hugged them. "I'm so happy for you two! Pay up Luddy!" Feliciano said and with a sigh Ludwig pulled a five out his pocket and hand it over to Feliciano. Felicano smiled and shoved it into his pocket.

"It was just one date!" Lovino said his face turning dark red. Feliciano laughed and hugged him again.

"Doesn't matter! I still won the bet, I have to call Francis he owes me a twenty now! Oh I'm so happy for you guys! Come on Luddy lets give them some privacy. Remember to use a condom, bye." Feliciano said and pulled Ludwig out of the apartment. Gilbert busted out laughing, Lovino sat down next to him embarrassed. Gilbert wrapped his arm around his shoulders and smirked at him still laughing.

"I guess we can actually watch that movie now. Unless you want to kiss some more." Gilbert said with a smile. Lovino gave him a quick glare before he kissed him again, pushing him down and straddled his waist.

…..

_Yeah so I guess this means Alfred lost...he lost badly._

_Okay so yeah I don't know how this chapter ended up the way it did. It was never my intent for them to actually kiss. But oh well, Gilbert needed some kissing action. Well I work ten to six tonight, I hate this shift so much, by the time I go to bed everyone in my house is waking up and it keeps me awake until seven. _

_But please review. I'm going to go get around for work now so bye bye._


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Lovino went to work a little later then normal. He walked in to find Alfred waiting for him there, full uniform. Lovino stopped and stared at him. "Alfred what are you doing here?" He asked. Alfred took of his hat and place it down on the desk.

"We need to talk." Alfred said and Lovino nodded, they both sat down at the near by table. Alfred folded his hands together and looked Lovino in the eyes. "Feliciano was telling everyone how your with Gilbert now...you two were kissing..."

"We went on one date...and we did kiss." Lovino admitted and Alfred gave a sigh. Suddenly he grabbed Lovino by the collar of his shirt and yank him over the table and kissed him. The waitress turned the corner and gasped loudly before quickly turning and running into a table, she went into the kitchen. She quickly told the cook what she saw and yanked out her cell phone to call Gilbert.

Lovino's eyes went wide and he froze up for just a second in pure shock. He then quickly shoved Alfred away. "What the hell was that Al!" Lovino yelled at him wiping his mouth. Alfred stared at him with a frown.

"Just had to be sure." Alfred said and walked past him. He grabbed his hat and placed it back on top of his head. Lovino glared him down and grabbed his arm before he could walk out the door.

"Be sure? Be sure of what?" Lovino yelled glareing at him. Alfred looked at him from the corner of his eye. He cupped his face in his hand and kissed him again, this time he spun him around and pressed him against the wall. Lovino glared at him, he felt disgusted. He pushed Alfred away again. "Alfred! Stop that!"

"You don't have any romantic feelings for me at all. I had to be sure of that. Lovino I'm leaving and I needed to be sure that I didn't stand a chance with you first, there's someone I want to find when I leave. I'm going to London." Alfred said.

"Your going to try to find Arthur." Lovino said and gave a dry laughed. After that Gilbert walked in moving quickly. Lovino looked over at him, wondering what his problem was. Gilbert then with no warning at all punched Alfred across the face. "Gilbert what the hell?"

Alfred quickly fought back, punching Gilbert in the gut. The cook came out of the kitchen and grabbed Gilbert. The waitress stood in front of Alfred with her hands on his chest. "Let me go! Let me go right now." Gilbert yelled and struggled against the cook. Alfred laughed and walked against the waitress and got in Gilbert's face.

"Yeah let him go! Let him try." Alfred smirked and Gilbert lunged at him. Lovino got between them.

"Stop it! Gilbert calm down."

"No! He kissed you." Gilbert said and was able to get free. Lovino pushed him back and stood in front of him so he and Alfred couldn't get at each other.

"Hey I know he did, but you can't beat him up because of that. Stop it right now." Lovino said but Alfred kept yelling insults at Gilbert. Lovino sighed and gave up, he had them throw out. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. "If you two really insist at fighting like a pair of fuck faces then do it outside." Lovino yelled and waited.

They looked over at him and then at each other before going back to fighting. Lovino watched for awhile, flinching here and there. When Alfred got Gilbert pinned and was punching him in the face, Lovino quickly stepped in. "Okay no more! He's bleeding stop it." Lovino yelled and pulled Alfred off of him. He quickly sat down next to Gilbert. "Gilbert you fucking idiot. Look at your face."

Lovino helped Gilbert to his feet and walked him inside. He got him some ice from the back and wrapped it in a towel before pressing it to his face. Alfred came inside. "Hey sorry about kissing Lovino and for breaking your face." Alfred said. Gilbert rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Yeah I guess I over reacted just a little. Sorry for punching you in the face." Gilbert said and Lovino sighed. He pressed the ice to Gilbert's eye, the swelling was going down and the bleeding had finally stopped.

"No I would have done the same thing. No hard feelings right."

"No hard feelings." Gilbert said and the two of them shook hands. Lovino looked over at the waitress and rolled his eyes. He guessed that Gilbert fighting Alfred was just his way of saying that he wanted to make their relationship official. Surprisingly the thought of being with Gilbert didn't freak him out. He still thought he was a dumb ass sometimes but a part of him longed to have him around, he guess he was just a dumb ass as well.

Gilbert stayed there the whole time, when Lovino closed up he went home with him. Lovino got them something to drink and sat on the couch. "Well aren't you going to sit down?" Lovino asked from over the rim of his glass. Gilbert sat down next to him, sitting closely so their legs were touching. Lovino took a drink.

"Hey if your mad at me then just say so, don't just sit there all pouty and brooding." Gilbert said and Lovino shot him a glare. He set his drink down on the coffee table and took the one from Gilbert and sat it down next to it. He looked over at him, at the black eye, swollen cheeks, and split lip. For some reason he couldn't stay angry when he saw his bruised and swollen face. He reached over and wrapped his hand around the back of his head, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him closer, kissing him roughly and forcefully.

Gilbert quickly returned the kiss. He pressed Lovino down into the couch running his hands down to his waist. "So your not mad at me then?" Gilbert asked between kisses. Lovino tugged his hair harder.

"Oh I'm mad...but it can wait until I'm done kissing you." Lovino teased and kissed him again. Gilbert chuckled and all forms of talking stopped.

…...

_Hi everyone I just wanted to inform you guys that this fan fiction will be reaching an end pretty soon. So I would love some reviews and ideas on what pairing I should do on the side while working on The Crocus. _

_Thanks for reading thus far and I hope to see many more reviews from you guys in other fics I'll do in the future. _


	32. Chapter 32

A couple months later

Lovino and Gilbert when to the airport to give their goodbyes to Alfred as he readied himself to the long flight to England. Alfred looked over at the couple with a smile, he took them both in his arms and gave them a hug goodbye. "I'll be sure to call you guys." He said and squeezed them tighter. Lovino returned the hug and Gilbert just gave him a pat on the back.

"Well good luck with Arthur." Gilbert said and him and Lovino walked Alfred to the area where he bought the ticket. They waved at him and he went though the metal detectors and then was out of sight. Lovino moved over to one of the large windows that gave a good view of the planes. Gilbert walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Lovino leaned against him and sighed. "Lets go see Antonio today. Its been awhile." Lovino said and felt the arm around him get tighter. Gilbert stared at the planes and watched one take off. He then gave one single nod. Lovino gave a soft smile and nuzzled closer to him. "Maybe we could go see Fritz while we're there. I bet you miss him too." Lovino said and Gilbert nodded again.

After awhile they left the airport and went to the graveyard. They stood in front of Antonio's headstone silently. Lovino took Gilbert's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I thought you should know...Gilbert and I got together...and I still love you." Lovino said his cheeks turned pink. Gilbert looked over at him. Lovino looked up towards the sky and smiled. "I happy now." He said and looked over at Gilbert, as if to tell him that it was his turn to say something. Gilbert looked away from his lover and to the grave of his best friend.

"I'll try to take good care of him." Gilbert said and called it good. He didn't know what else he could say to him. What else was there, he loved Lovino and he wanted to take care of him, he wanted to be the one to make it so he was smiling. "Hey buddy could you watch over Fritz for me...it would mean a lot to me." Gilbert said and turned to walk away. Being here just brought up so many old feelings of sadness and depression.

Lovino looked over at him and reached back for him. He took Gilbert's hand and began to walk with him. "Do you want to go home...you seem uncomfortable here." Lovino said as he walked next to him. Gilbert nodded and kept walking, he hated graveyards, the depressed him and reminded him that if his attempt at suicide would have been successful he would be just another headstone, and he wouldn't be here to hold Lovino's hand right now.

"Let's go back to your place...its closer." Gilbert said and they went for his car. Lovino stuck close to his side. They got into the car and Gilbert bit his lower lip as he pulled out onto the street and made his way back towards Lovino's place. Lovino looked over at him. "Sorry Lovi..."

"Hey its alright. Once we get home I'll make us some tea and we can wrap up in a blanket and watch TV." Lovino said and when they got home they did just that. Lovino rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder, holding an empty cup that was still warm in his hands. He placed it on the coffee table and turned the TV off.

They sat in silence and cuddled warmly together, Lovino's eyes started to close as he drifted closer to sleep. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap, holding him like a large baby. Lovino rolled his eyes. "I was gonna fall asleep you know."

"Yeah I know." Gilbert said and stood. He carried the Italian wrapped up in the blanket to his bedroom and dropped him softly onto the bed. Lovino quickly untangled himself from the blanket and pulled Gilbert down onto the bed with him. Gilbert smirked and hovered above Lovino. "Let's do it." He then said suddenly. Lovino's eyes went wide and his whole face turned red.

"What! No way." Lovino said and gave him a push. Gilbert simply just smirked at him before leaning down and kissing him. Lovino blood began to boil as he felt Gilbert's tongue slip into his mouth. He gave into the kiss and kissed him back, tangling his fingers into his silver hair and under the collar of his shirt. Gilbert ran his hand down Lovino's sides until reaching the bottom of his shirt, he slipped both hands underneath the soft cotton fabric and felt the smooth skin beneath it.

Lovino's whole body then filled with a burning heat, his heart beat was pounding away at his ribs, his breathing was getting fast and his head was spinning with thoughts. Gilbert kissed the side of his neck, softly biting him there and sucking until he left little round red marks behind. Lovino gave a more forceful push, his hands were shaking, and his finger tips dug into the cloth of Gilbert's shirt. "Gil stop...I don't want to!" He said all out of breath. Gilbert stopped and their eyes locked.

Without a another word Gilbert got off of the bed and fixed his clothing, he wiped saliva from the corner of his mouth and looked back over at Lovino. "Sorry...I guess I'll go home. Try to get some sleep okay." He said and walked out of the room. Lovino sat up and looked towards the door, a part of him wanted to call Gilbert back but he didn't.

He touched his mouth and down to his neck. He was actually terrified by how badly his body screamed for it. He and Gilbert just started dating not all that long ago it still felt to soon for sex, besides Gilbert was the person he's dated since...since Antonio passed. He didn't know if he was just lusting after the thing or actually wanting to do it with him because he cared for him or if it was some toxic dangerous mix of both.

He rolled over onto his side wrapping the blanket around himself until he resembled a burrito. As hard as he tried he could help but to think about what sex with Gilbert would be like. Would he be rough, would it be just plain normal vanilla sex, or would he be kinky, what turned him on and what didn't, how big was he, or how small was he, would it be slow and sweet, or hard and rugged, or fast and passionate. Lovino quickly smacked himself in the head, he couldn't keep thinking about this.

He struggled however as he tried to figure out just why he told Gilbert 'no' when he desperately wanted to. He closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow and was able to fall asleep.

Gilbert drove home, his mind racing as well. He wasn't surprised that Lovino had turned him down when he asked to do it. Antonio was his first and the first time with someone is hard to let go of. He understood that and wasn't mad or frustrated at all. He understood that it was going to take some time with Lovino and it was time he was more then willing to wait for even if his boner disagreed at the moment.

…...

_hahaha sorry Gilly-bear but no sex for you. At least not yet. Well everyone I already started the fic I'm going to do once this is finished (note: it going to be what I work on, on the side, I really wanted to get back to one of my more darker works) But I would love it if you all take a peak at it. Its called When Black Sails Fly_

_I feel like my titles are getting really corny..._


	33. Chapter 33

A another month past

Then another

Then another

Soon a whole year had past and Gilbert and Lovino were still in the same place they were before. Lovino was fighting back his sexual desires while at the same time trying to keep Gilbert's own feelings at bay. He didn't know how much longer he could last for. Their relationship was getting to that point where he couldn't keep lying to himself with excuses. They've been together for a little over a year now, he knew he wanted to and Gilbert despite not asking since he turned him down last time, was unknowingly pretty obvious that he wanted it too. He knew Gilbert was waiting for him to go to him.

But still he didn't understand how it came to this, how he ended up sitting all alone in a waiting room. He stared over at the door, if they didn't call his name soon he was going to make a run for it, he didn't want to be here and most of all he didn't want to ask for help. "Mr. Vargas...Doctor Bonnefoy will see you now." A woman said and held the door open for him. Lovino looked down and cussed silently, he walked tough the door and sat down in a chair.

Francis looked over at him with a fighting little smirk on his stupid looking face. "Well, well, well I didn't think I would ever see you in here. I thought your sexual life with Gilbert was going quite well, I mean giving the way you two act around each other...the sex must be going well. So tell me Lovi darling just what seems to be the problem." Francis asked. Lovino wondered if it would be to late to run away. Of all the sexual therapist he could have gone to he went to fucking Francis.

"There is no sex...that's the problem..." Lovino admitted awkwardly. Francis gave a laugh and covered his mouth.

"Well that's a shocker." Francis said leaning back into his chair. He crossed his legs and stared at the Italian. He really was confused as to the reason why Lovino was here, things had to be bad for him to actually seek out his help. "So what do you want me to do about that." Francis asked.

Lovino sighed he didn't know how he was going to word this. "I want to...but every time we get close to...I like freak out and stuff."

"I see...why do you think that is." Francis asked and Lovino shrugged his shoulders. Francis continued to stare at him.

"I have no idea why the hell do you think I'm here! So can you help me or not!" Lovino said, he started to raise his voice, he was growing more and more frustrated. Francis sighed, it wasn't like he said a few words and boom people started having sex everywhere. He wrote down some notes and looked back over at Lovino. His situation was rather puzzling, he and Gilbert gave off a lot of sexual chemistry, he would have never guessed that they were in a sexless relationship.

"What have you tried?" Francis asked and this time Lovino gave him a puzzzled stare.

"Tried like...like what the hell do you mean."

"Setting the mood. How have you tried setting the mood?" Francis asked. Lovino shrugged his shoulders yet again.

"I've gotten us both drunk but I ended up with my face in the toilet and Gilbert passed out somewhere. So that was a epic failure. I did the whole romantic candle light dinner, we took a bath together, but when we went...went to well you know...I back out at the last second...by elbowing him in the stomach. Gilbert has taken me to fancy dinners, movies, cuddled me for hours, done everything that just makes me want him more but when ever we tried its like I get scared or something." Lovino confessed.

Francis nodded and took some more notes. "What about foreplay...are you able to do that with him?" Francis asked and Lovino gave an embarrassed nod.

"Yeah...its...its amazing." Lovino said, his eyes glazed over and Francis smirked.

"Well why don't you just mix it up. Tonight I want you to try taking charge. From the sounds of it all you are playing a more submissive role in all of this, try being the one o make the first move and if you start getting scared just tell yourself. 'Its sex...just sex...with the person I love.'" Francis told him and sent Lovino out the door. He then closed the door before bursting out laughing he couldn't wait to tell people about this.

Lovino went home and called Gilbert and asked him if he could come over. While he waited he unbutton his shirt all the way and messed his hair up some, he didn't want to seem like he was to eager to seduce him. He sat down on the couch after unlocking the door. After awhile of waiting the knock finally came. "Come in." He called out.

Gilbert open the door and stared at him. "What's with your shirt." He asked, Lovino stood up and walked up to him. He grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He slid his tongue into his mouth and yanked him the rest of the way into the apartment. He parted with him just so he could yank of his shirt. Gilbert grabbed Lovino's shirt and yanked it off his shoulders. They made out, slowly and clumsy making their way over to the couch. Lovino spun Gilbert around so they fell onto the couch he was on top.

"Woah Lovi what's gotten into you. I've never see you like that." Gilbert said between heavy kisses. Lovino went down his neck and along his shoulder, then his collar bone. Gilbert bit his lower lip as he gave a soft little moan. Lovino kissed down his stomach and looked up at him once, the stare he gave his lover was enough to send chills down his spine, Lovino could actually feel him as he shivered. He looked back down and softly bit his side before going to his hips. He yanked Gilbert's pants down just a little and sucked and kissed the exposed skin.

Everything was going well until they actually tried to have sex. Lovino felt that same tingling nagging fear, the same strange feeling that kept him from doing what he wanted with the man he knew he cared deeply for. It made him feel like a frighten virgin all over again. He kept thinking, 'He is my boyfriend, I want this...I really fucking want this. Oh god I want him so badly.' But still he quickly pushed Gilbert from the couch and covered himself.

Lovino looked down and bit his lip painfully. "I'm sorry Gilbert...maybe we could just brake up." Lovino said choking back a sob.

Gilbert took him in his arms and held him close. "I don't want to brake up...do you?" He asked and Lovino shook his head and held him.

"But you'll get sick of me...why would you want to be with me if this is how it goes every single time we even get close to making love." Lovino sobbed and clung to him.

"I won't...I'm fine with just this."

"No...your lying...I know you are." Lovino continued to cry. Gilbert petted his hair back and kissed his forehead. Lovino shook his head, there was no way anyone could be perfectly fine with this. Its been so long since he last had sex, he craved it more then Gilbert could possible understand but he just felt as if something was holding him back.

…..

_Wow me so much for ending this soon..._


	34. Chapter 35

His blood was on fire, the heat was fuming from his body like waves of fire. Pin drops of sweat rolled down his back as he dug his nails into the man under him. Moaning loudly like a cat in heat, Lovino arched his back and rolled his hips faster. Lovino felt a hand around his erection, rubbing up his shaft, the thumb of the person's hand rubbing sliding against the head.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter moaning even louder. He was then flipped over so he was on his back. He could feel his breach hot on his neck. He wrapped his arms around his neck, grabbing the hair on the back of his head. "Harder! Gilbert please harder." He begged pulling his hair roughly and arching up against him.

He dug his nails into his shoulder dragging them down his arm. Gilbert trust harder just like he asked getting Lovino to practically scream in pleasure. Loivno kissed him, invading his mouth, and kissing along his jaw and his shoulder. "Gilbert, holy shit!" He moaned and Gilbert rolled him over so Lovino was on his stomach.

He licked up his back and softly bit the back of his neck. He held Lovino's waist in his hands. Getting him to moan his name louder and louder. Gilbert bit his ear and kissed along his neck. "Mi amor y mi para siempre." He said in his ear but the voice did not belong to his boyfriend. He opened his eyes and they went wide as a pair of beautiful green eyes were looking back at him. His heart jumpped in his chest. It wasn't Gilbert. Antoino was above him, still trusting inside him, jerking him off.

Lovino jumpped awake and gave a loud scream. Gilbert jumpped awake next to him and screamed too. "What is it are you alright? Lovi?" Gilbert asked and Lovino's chest was heaving up and down as he panted for air. Gilbert rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at Lovino. His shoulders were shaking and he realized that Lovino was crying. He quickly took the Italian in his arms and held him close.

Lovino cried in his chest and clung to him. "Its not fair Gilbert. It was such a good dream until then...it was amazing...but he just had to...why?" Lovino mummbled, he was actually mad at Antoino for butting in his dreame. He felt guilty for being angry, but why did Antoino have to go and say that. Gilbert pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It was just a dream Lovi it'll be alright." He said and Lovino clung to him tighter, getting practically on top of him.

"Do you even know what I was dreaming about?" Lovino asked right into his ear, his voice was a huskey whisper. Gilbert rubbed his back thinking it was a nightmare.

"No do you want to tell me about it." He said. Lovino rolled his hips slightly as he pushed Gilbert back down onto the bed.

He kissed his neck and went back to his ear. "I was dreaming about you fucking me." He said and bit Gilbert's ear. "You had me screaming in pleasure. You were so amazing." He told him. Gilbert gulpped and could feel himself getting hard. Lovino grinded his hips agaist him, he was already hard. He moaned softly and kissed his.

Gilbert pulled his shirt over his head and returned to kissing Lovino. Lovino pushed him back into the pillows, he had never seen the Itlaian like this before, he was so needy and sexy. Lovino took off his shirt and threw it agaist the wall before leaning back down to kiss his lover. He was sure this time was going to be the time they actually had real actual real sex.

He could feel his heart beat in his ears and he quickly began to take charge. Taking Lovino by his waist he rolled his boyfriend under him and kissed down his chest. Lovino arched into him, moaning and gasping his name. He pulled his lover's pajiama pants down, exsposeing his erection. "Gil please." He moaned.

Gilbert sucked on the side of his shaft and ran his tounge over the head before taking him in his mouth. Lovino bucked his hips, getting a grunt from Gilbert. Gilbert grabbed his hips and held them down, he left one hand on Lovino's hip and the other moved to the base of his cock. He sucked him, bobbing his head up and down and listening to all of the wonderful little noices he made.

"Gilbert oh god." Lovino maoned. Gilbert stopped and kissed his hip bone, biting it softly. He sucked all along the side and toyed with the head with his tounge. He rubbed his balls a few times real quick before pushing Lovino's body forward. "I love you." Lovino screamed out as he felt Gilbert's tounge lick and press at his hole.

Lovino moaned and covered his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gilbert licked at him getting him wet enough. "Gilbert please fuck me!" He moaned and arched. Gilbert slipped out og his pants and positoned himself against Lovino. He slowly entered him, he couldn't help but to give a moan himself. Lovino was tight it felt amazing around him.

"Lovi." He moaned and Lovino wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in deeper. Gilbert kissed long his neck to try to help him to relax. Lovino bit at his shoulder and pulled at his hair roughly, biting his neck. He thrust his hips into him, getting deep, trying to hit his pleasure spot.

Lovino screamed his name and begged him to go faster and harder. Gilbert held Lovino's legs apart and moved as fast and hard as he could. Lovino dug his short nails into his chest hard enough to draw small amouts of blood. "Gil I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too." Gilbert told him and kissed him the best he could while still trusting into him. Lovino looked just about ready to come. He could tell that he wasn't about to last mcuh longer. Lovino gasped for air, he was on fire. Gilbert wrapped his hand around his erection and pumpped it.

Lovino came alone in bed still dressed in his pjs. He opened his eyes with a tired lazy moan. He sat up and grunted. "Really...not again." Lovino complained and he undressed and grabbed his dirty blankets and tossed them all in the laundry. He hated his dreams within a dream. He leaned agaist the washer totally naked and yawned. He looked at the time and went over to the couch to finish sleeping.

…..

_I had you guys going didn't I. You really though they were doing it didn't you! You readers should know me by now. I'm a trickster but I hope you guys like the update and if you get time I would just love it if you guys could go over to Fictionpress and read my story called Oliver Queen: The Nobles _

_Its about a teenager who gets bit by a werewolf and has to protect his small town from a Vampire hunting party ran by a new noble named Noah. But theres something else out there killing people and t they'll actually need help from Noah to figure out just what's going on. _

_But please review. Thanks everyone. haha  
_


End file.
